The Walking Dead: Never Alone
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: Clementine has left Jane and took little Alvin Jr with her. Now three weeks later she and AJ are saved by a mysterious boy who takes them to his group. The only thing Clementine is worried about is that will this group fall apart like all of the others she's seen and been with. Better and more info inside. OC x Clementine. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: Never Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners.

Summary: Clementine has left Jane taking Alvin Jr with her, now she's back where she started… alone. But not completely, she has a baby she is obligated to protect and raise but not by herself. As she meets a lone boy with a troubled past just like her, at first they have a rocky start but soon come together to protect and raise a defenseless baby in a world full of walkers and worse things. Soon they meet faces new and old, new and old dangers along trying to make what they lost… a family. But soon enough an accidental friendship becomes something more, but can Clementine a girl who's lost so many of the people she loves… open up to a boy who's past will that will probably drag him down and destroy him just like so many before him. Maybe and maybe not, but one thing is for certain… they will not be facing the uncertain future alone… but together. As they are never alone.

AN: Hello, if you know who I am then that's awesome! If not then that's alright, just call me Chubby and welcome to my walking dead story! If just click this to some OC x Clementine and some zombie survival then you've come to the right place. Now this story will be slow at first but will pick up pace as we go along, now what I need from you readers is OCs. Because this is will be focused on Clementine and her adventure to find a safe haven for her and little Alvin Jr, along with new people she meets along the way. Now you get to pick your OCs backstory, their looks and their personality and if they have any connection with any of the walking dead characters. Even from the comics or show, I'm not saying that this will be a crossover but there will be some nods and mention to the comics and show. Now I'll accept any OC, good, bad or in between, it doesn't matter to me. Now this story is just a side project I've been working while my main focus is trying to finish my other story, which is a Steven Universe story so if you like that check out my profile to check it out. Now… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hope

Cold… that's all Clementine felt as she was walking along side a lone and deserted road, which wasn't that deserted as there was something else on the road… walkers. Though they weren't much of a danger as there only about two or three that traveled the roads, and the fact she was camouflage with the blood and gore of a walker she recently killed. She wasn't exactly alone as she was holding a very hungry and sleeping Alvin Jr in her arms. She had to smear some of the walkers blood on Alvin Jr, which made her feel disgusted with herself as she had smeared someone's blood so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. She knew that walkers weren't human… but they were once and that didn't make it any easier for her to kill one and open its chest or gut to smear it blood and gore all herself and a little baby boy who shouldn't even be with her right now, hungry and cold… and without his parents. After thinking that made Clementine's heart ache, it's been three weeks since all of that happened. Three weeks since she got shot by Arvo and was betrayed by Bonnie and Mike.

Hearing or just by thinking of those three names made her feel like she wanted to break something and feel like her heart was being ripped out. She didn't know if that was normal or not, she was no stranger from people turning their back on her. Ben was one such person but she couldn't blame him for that, and it was only once. Considering they both were surrounded by walkers, she could probably related to why he did it… even though it was wrong and that she could have died. There was also the time when Lilly stole their vehicle and left them for dead, Clementine grew to look up to Lilly as wanted to be strong like her… but when she left them that all changed as she grew to hate her for it. Maybe if she didn't leave them then maybe most of her group back then wouldn't have died, Duck, Katjaa, Ben… and maybe even Lee. But she knew that was just a pipe dream and knew that nothing could change what happened, and if she didn't abandoned then she and the other wouldn't have met Omid and Christa. But even what Lilly did can't be the same then what Bonnie and Mike did, they just stood there and see Arvo shoot her.

She saw Bonnie as a kind of big sister which she kinda saw Carley and probably Rebecca as. Mike… in a strange way kind of reminded her of Lee, which she usually didn't see in many people. Except maybe Luke, Pete and probably Alvin… and of course… Kenny. Just thinking about her old friends name made her heart break, guess that happens when you kill someone that close to you… even if it was to save other life. But deep down Clementine felt like she should have let Jane die because in return another one of her friends had to die, one who was there with her when she was with Lee and the others. She knew Kenny was… a bit unhinged and very unpredictable ever since Sarita died, and he wasn't the same man she knew. She knew that she was dangerous but didn't care, because she knows what he was going through and hoped to help him. But she was to late and she had to live with that mistake for the rest of her days. And that mistake led to another one which ended with Kenny dead and Jane showing her true colors. She didn't know why, but she had to use all her strength not to kill Jane right there when she told her that it was to just prove that Kenny was capable of snapping any moment!

But… she couldn't, even though she knew it's what she deserved. But that wouldn't be what Luke or Lee would have done, Luke wouldn't do for reasons that were too personal and that it wouldn't be right. Lee wouldn't have done it because he was to much of a good man… even though she was partly responsible for his best friend's death. If was able to forgive Lilly for killing Carley, then he would have probably forgive Jane for what she did… but Clementine wasn't Lee. As much as it pained her for thinking that, it was true. To her, if she was anything like Lee then she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Alone with a baby with zero experience except for what she learned along the way, cold and with little food and water that would run out in about two days, three or four if she can ration it. But she couldn't do that to Aj, she could handle without food or water for a few days… but not Aj. He needed to be well fed and hydrated if he was to survive in this weather and for him not to cause a fit that would be a dinner bell for walkers. She knew that if she wanted Aj to stay healthy that she needed to keep him well fed and warm, that much she knew for sure.

Her thoughts soon stopped as she felt Aj beginning to stir awake and begin to do what she was dreading and afraid of, he began to cry. This made Clementine look to one of the few walkers that were very close to her and Aj, it looked backed at her with it's pale, emotionless and dead eyes as it began to slowly make its way to her. Clementine then looked behind her to see a few more walkers come out of the dense forest by the road, it was clear that they could hear Aj's crying and were attracted to noise like a moths to a flame. Her heart began to beat faster in fear and as sweat proceeded to come down her face and her body began to shake a little as well. She only thing she can do… run! And so she did as she broke into a sprint making the walkers groan as they began to slowly follow her with little Aj's crying leading them. As she was running she was trying to think of a plan quickly but the fear and adrenaline was making to hard to think and with Aj crying only made it worse. She turned to see that now the number of walkers slowly chasing her and Aj was beginning to increase as more walkers were beginning to come out of the woods in droves. This only made her fear grow as she continued to run for her life and Aj's.

She could only think of three plans for this grim and dire situation, one was to use what bullets she had left in he gun and take down as many as she could but that wasn't exactly a plan but that would only attract more walkers and be a waste of ammo. The second one was for her to escape into the woods hopefully to lose then but there was also that chance that would only make things worse as most of the walkers coming after them came from the woods and the chances of more of them in the woods were extremely high. The final plan… was something that she hope she never consider, but things look very grim as she was very hungry and fatigued. The plan… was for her to use her gun to kill herself and Aj… she has been thinking about this for sometime. She knew that it was wrong and… a lot of things, but she needed to think about things like this. It was better then being ripped apart and eaten alive by walkers, that's for sure. She couldn't but little Aj through that, no one should go through that. Not even if they deserve it. Before Clementine could decide on any of the plans opened for here, three walkers appeared out of nowhere and were right in her path as she was running while holding onto Aj! This caused her to fall on her butt as she stopped herself from running into the trio of walkers slowly making their way towards her and Aj, ready for their next meal. Clementine tried to reach for her gun which was holstered behind her back, when she finally got it in her hand she was about to open fire on the three walkers when something very unexpected happened.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

All three of the walkers heads exploded as three loud bangs were heard! The three bangs mostly likely came from a gun, but the question in Clementine's mind who shot the gun? Clementine just stood there in shock for about a few seconds until she began to hearing something… something that sounded like galloping. She then looked to her right to see something that she hasn't seen for a long time, a horse. But what shocked her was that someone was on the horse riding it, the person who clearly shot the walkers and probably saved her and Aj's life. But what shocked her the most is that the person was a boy… probably about the same age as her or maybe even older! When the horse finally got to her and Aj the boy did something very shocking and unexpected, as he was still on the horse he proceeded to grab her and pick her up onto the horse with him! Now this shocked her because of how unexpected it was, and the fact he was strong enough to pick her up while she was holding a three week old baby. She couldn't get a clear look at him, she was only able to see his face and cloths and his weapons. The boy had dark brown skin and short black hair that he kept under a orange beanie of some kind. He had chestnut eyes that looked like they belong to a man who seen a lot of things but belonged to a boy probably about the same age as her or older. He wore a black shirt under a brown polo jacket, the weapon he was using was a glock 17. Which was the gun she had, he also had a bow on his back along with a quiver full of arrows. After the boy picked her up he placed her and Aj in front of him as he placed his arm around Clementine's waist, which caused her to blush a little and was about to say something but was interrupted as the boy finally spoke.

"I'm holding onto you because you need both arms to hold onto that baby, don't worry I won't hurt you or the baby. I promise." The boy said in a tone that had no intention of him hurting Clementine and Aj that it made her feel something she hasn't felt like in a while, safe. He then used his free hand to keep hold of the reins of the bridle that what was on the horse. The horse was a painted horse which was brown with a few white blobs around it, it didn't seem spooked by the coming walkers which was very strange. The boy the let out small yell telling the horse to move, and so it did. After they started to move the boy was navigating the horse to take the road as the gunshots have attracted a lot more walkers now and mixed with Aj crying only made things worse, worse but not impossible or dire. Walkers were very slow, so them chasing them was a waste of time but they didn't care as they continued to chase after them. Clementine continued to hold onto Aj not wanting for her to lose grip of him, and the boy continued to hold onto Clementine as well not wanting for to fall. Clementine turned to look over the boy's shoulder to see the large group of walkers that were chasing her and Aj, it made her let out a sigh of relief as she and Aj were safe now. At least she hoped so.

Meeting new people now was a blessing and a danger, more of a danger then a blessing. Remembering the last time she met new people brought up some bad and good memories, the bad was Carver and the St. Johns and the good was Lee, Pete and Luke. But for some reason this boy felt… different then most of the people she's met. In some weird way… he kind of reminded her of Lee, it was strange but that's how he felt like. Her thoughts soon disappeared as she did something unexpected that surprised both her and the boy, her stomach began to growl . And with the boys are around her waist and stomach you could tell it was very noticeable for him to notice. The boy looked to Clementine who looked shocked and was blushing from embarrassment as what just happened, she then looked away from the boys gaze on her as he began to laugh a little bit, and that made Clementine blush even more. In Clementine's mind she was scowling herself for doing something so embarrassing in front of a person she didn't know, to her it wasn't a good first impression.

"Well, guess the little guy isn't the only one who's hungry eh? Don't worry, it happens. How about I take you back to my home where my group is, we have plenty of food and a doctor that could take a look at you and the baby. How does that sound?" The boy said with a calm and caring tone that held no ill intentions. As he said this little Aj did something very unexpected, he stopped crying. This didn't go unnoticed by Clementine or the boy who were both shocked as the little baby stopped crying and was looking directly at the boy, and the boy was looking straight back. Aj then let out a little coo and a tiny smile which shocked Clementine as far as she knew Aj wasn't exactly the one to get along with strangers right away, she knew from experience as Aj didn't warm up to Jane, Luke or the others except his mother Rebecca, Kenny and herself of course. For Aj to stop crying and clearly warming up to this strange boy that saved them. The boy then smiled at Aj which made him giggle. As they continued to ride on the horse going to the boy's home were hopefully they can find shelter and food, and have enough time to think of a plan since they were just wondering and trying to survive.

Clementine turned her gaze to the boy who was still smiling at Aj, though she hasn't met a lot of boy around her age… this one seemed different. In a good way of course, she didn't know why but when she looked into his eyes he saw something that she only saw in one person ever. His eyes were something that you saw in someone who has a good heart and a iron will, but showed pain and regret also. She only saw that in one person… Lee. As Clementine continued to look at the boy, he noticed and looked back as well which made her snap out of her trance. She turned away from the boy again trying to hide her blush ether from embarrassment or… something else. This made the boy a little confused but that all changed after he got a good look at her, he had to admit that she looked kind of cute because of the way she was acting. Quickly noticing what he just thought caused him to blush a bit as well and decided to stop the awkwardness.

"Well, since I kind of saved you guys I think it's time to introduce myself. My name is Samuel and it's good to meet you." The boy said finally introducing himself to Clementine and Aj. Clementine was a bit surprised for him introducing himself like this and this kind of felt déjà vu to her. Deciding to dwell on that matter later as she decided to introduce herself and Aj, they owed that much to Samuel since he did save them from certain death. "Hello, my name is Clementine and this little guy is Alvin Jr but Aj for short since he seems to like that." Clementine said with a smile as Aj let out another coo, Samuel then let out a smile as well. Guess even though things looked dire they turned out to change into something brighter, hopefully things are different then the last time she met a strangers group. Guess that all anyone could do now… is hope.

To Be Continued

AN: Well, that was one eventful first chapter. Who is this Samuel and is his group going to be ok with him helping and taking strangers into their home. Will Clementine be able to decide whether she and Aj should stay in group or will they continue on their way. Who are the people in Samuel's group, will some be good, bad or even in between. Well that's up to you guys, like I said I'm accepting OCs. You can summit your OC in a review or you can PM me, any ones good enough to me. Don't be afraid to tell me your OC alright, all OCS are welcome. Now if you have a few idea I'll accept those as well. So expect a new chapter in a week or two because like I said I'll be accepting OCs and doing some work on my other story. So I want to thank you for reading and do please leave a review. Even if it's to tell me that I suck… but at least you left a review… so HA! Anyways see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little lie And The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners.

AN: Hello and I want to thank you guys for sticking around, also I want to thank my good friend fanfictionisahobby, Micidonalboss Everyday Bro for summing their OCs which are awesome. I also want to remind you guys that I'm still accepting OCs, like I said I'll accept any kind of OC. Now like I said, most of chapters right now will be focused on Clementine and AJ interacting with Samuel's group. On how the interactions go… well they'll be rather mixed, so good and bad. This is also your guys story as well, so don't be afraid to summit your OCs and your ideas for the story. Now there won't be much character death for awhile but there will be some walker kills here and there, so don't worry. Now enough of me babbling… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

The ride to Samuel's group and home was quiet for the most part, well mostly because of AJ letting out a coo and mumble here and there. Clementine knew that putting her trust in someone she just met was very risky and dangerous, more dangerous then the walkers. Walkers, you knew what they wanted and why… the living was a different story. For all she knew Samuel could be taking them into a trap, but for some reason she felt like she could trust him with her and AJ's life. Over the last few years she got really good of judging people and what their intentions might be, she had to know because it's how she's survived so long. Guess she picked that skill from Lee, but sometimes that skill isn't always on point. As Clementine was thinking about this whole situation and holding on tightly to AJ who was awake but still a bit sleepy and hungry, Samuel began to notice the blood and bits of gore all over Clementine and AJ. At first he was deeply shocked and worried that it might be their blood soon discovered it wasn't. He didn't see or feel any wounds on Clementine and none on AJ so he could only come to one conclusion, the blood and muck came from a walker. Samuel has heard stories that if you cover yourself in walker blood and guts that you're invisible to them, though he always thought they were just stories and rumors. But it seems that Clementine and AJ proved him wrong.

"Don't worry Clementine, my friend Natalie will get a good look at you and your little brother then we'll get you guys something to eat." Samuel said as he continued to ride his horse holding onto Clementine tightly as the horse began to pick up it's pace. Clementine who was now back into reality noticed what Samuel said and decided to tell him the truth, not the whole truth but some bits and pieces. "AJ isn't my brother Samuel, he… lost his mom and dad in a walker attack. I was traveling with them for awhile and then… they were just gone." Clementine said in a low and sorrowful tone, though it was a lie it was kind of true in a weird way. AJ did lost his parents, Alvin who killed by some random guard giving her a chance to escape. Rebecca who… wasn't strong enough to hold on, the cold and giving birth was to much for her. And when Rebecca died, she quickly turned and tried to attack AJ who was in her arms. So Clementine did what she had to do, she hesitated at first but soon did what was necessary. She killed AJ's mom and one of her close friends. Just thinking about their deaths made her want to break down and cry, but she couldn't not in front of Samuel or AJ. Even though he didn't understand what happened or why because he was just a baby, maybe in some way he knew.

After hearing what Clementine said surprised Samuel but didn't shock him that much, hearing that AJ and Clementine weren't related shocked him though. It wasn't that often you see people taking in people who aren't even their own, but it seems Clementine was different. Most people watch out for themselves but it was nice to see people be different. What he wasn't shocked by is that AJ lost his parents, when he saw Clementine being chased by about a dozen walkers with a defenseless AJ in her arms he came up with a couple conclusions why. One is that they were at the wrong place and wrong time, two is that their group was attacked and they were separated from them and were trying to find them. The final one is that they were just doing what he used to do before he met his group, just wandering from place to place… without a sense of direction or reason. He knew that Clementine was keeping some of the truth from him, but decided to not press on the matter until she wants to talk about. Even though he just saved her and AJ he was still a stranger to them, so it was alright for her to be cautious. Samuel then looked over to Clementine to see that her expression has changed into a sad one and decided to do what he tried to help.

"I know is doesn't help or that it might not matter, I'm deeply sorry to hear that. But you don't have to worry about walkers when you see our camp. Though there are only a few of us since most of our group went on a run to one of the nearby cities for weapons, ammo and supplies. Though when you're in our camp you don't have to worry about a thing, in fact few of our people have or had kids so they'll know what to do with little AJ." Samuel said in a happy tone trying to lighten the mood and try to reassure Clementine that everything was going to be ok. Clementine looked towards Samuel with a surprised expression, even though they just met only moments ago it felt very sincere and heartfelt what Samuel just told her. It wasn't the first time Clementine was comforted by a complete stranger, hearing it from Samuel was different though. Like it was coming from some she's known and trusted for a long time, in some strange way… Samuel was like Lee in a way. Thinking of that made her let out a weak smile which Samuel noticed.

"Thank you Samuel, it means a lot hearing that from someone. I also think AJ feels the same way as well, isn't that right little guy." Clementine said in lighthearted tone as AJ let out a smile as he let out a little giggle which made Samuel smile. For Samuel it's been a long time since he saw a baby, sure he's seen a couple of kids back at his camp but no babies. Most kids he saw were ether younger or older then he is. It warmed his heart to see a baby again, especially one that seemed to have a took a liking to him. Though he never admit in front of her or anybody else, it kind of warmed his heart also to see Clementine smile. It was a nice changed since it was only a few minutes ago she and AJ were in very dire and dangerous situation. The rest of the ride was rode in silence until Samuel decided to break the silence considering it was beginning to be a bit awkward.

"Sam, you can call me Sam since most of my friends call me that. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, Samuel is find too." Samuel said with a nervous tone as he felt like just made a fool of himself. Clementine looked surprised as she turned to Samuel again who looked away with a blush, ether from embarrassment… or something else. Clementine was surprised that Samuel would even consider themselves friends in such a short time, even though she just met she wanted to consider herself friends with him as well. She knew that it was risky but since AJ seems to like him then she didn't see a problem with it, also there was the fact he did save them from certain death… so being friends with him wouldn't be that bad. Before Clementine could say anything she began to hear something very unexpected… static, she looked to the Samuel's left where his left pocket was. To her surprise she saw a tiny radio in his pocket, soon enough Samuel noticed that his radio was on and proceeded to get it but not before it wasn't just static on the radio anymore.

" _Yo Sam, you back from scouting or hunting or whatever the hell you do out there on your spare time. Natalie and Tess are starting to worry that you ran into some trouble out there. And Shaun and Thomas need some help skinning some of the animals you brought an hour ago, Erik is trying his best to help them but he keeps seeking in Arapahoe so we can't understand a damn word he's saying. You reading over?_ " said a voice over the radio, which strangely sounded familiar to Clementine for some reason. Samuel decided to respond back not wanting his group to worry about him and to tell them that they soon will get some new arrivals, but what he didn't know that when he get Clementine and AJ to his camp that he'll get between something he never saw coming when he decided to save both Clementine and AJ.

"Yo Vince I read you loud and clear, tell Wyatt and Russell to get ready to open the gates since I picked up some new arrivals who need to be checked out by Natalie and James and need some food. Also ask Shel to see if we got any baby formula or some mile, also tell Becca to see if she has any spare cloths be one of our new arrivals might need some. Over?" Samuel said as he made his horse to pick up the pace as he wanted to get to his camp as soon as possible. Clementine had a confused look about her as some of those names sounded very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then after about a minute her expression changed from confusion to shock and fear as she finally figured out why those names are so familiar, most of those names belong to people who were from Carver's group!

To Be Continued

AN: Oh shit, things are about to get serious! Now that Samuel has gotten to know Clementine and AJ a bit more, will he be on their side when shit starts to get serious? How will the remnants of the Carver's group react to see one of the people who is responsible for Howe's Hardware's down fall, and with Rebecca's baby? And how will the OCs handle this coming situation? Well that up to you guys, and when the next chapter comes out. Also what to thank again the people who summited their OCs and ideas, which I'm still accepting from ether PM or review. Anyways wanted to say sorry for spelling AJ wrong, I kind of goofed on that one. Also if you're looking for updates on this story when the next chapter isn't out yet check out my other story for an update on this. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust And Pasts Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Sup everyone, I hope you all saw what I saw… The Walking Dead Michonne mini series reveal trailer. Which… was AWESOME! I mean it kind of made me mad that we'll all have to wait for next year in February, which means that the walking dead telltale season 3… will probably be delayed. I know… it sucks but at least we'll get something. Anyways enough about that, I want to thank all of you who summited their OCs to me. Which are all very awesome and interesting, which like I said. I'll do my best to make them the way you want them and more, I promise you that. So I just want to warn you all ahead, this story is M rated for a reason. You'll see blood, guts, gore and the occasional curse word. So keep an open mind please. Anyways enough… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"Clementine, are you alright? You haven't said a word or even looked at me after I got done talking with my friend." Samuel said in a worried tone as the horse continued to gallop on the lone dirt road, though there was a walker here and there but nothing to major as the horse could clearly outrun them or the fact there was basically none. Samuel was right, Clementine hasn't even said a word to him or even look in his direction. This made Samuel start to worry as he started to wonder if he did or said something wrong, even though it's been a uneventful ride he could tell something was clearly bothering Clementine as she wouldn't even acknowledge him or even AJ who started to cause a fit. Soon after about a few minutes Clementine finally started to comfort AJ as his crying was probably going to attract walkers which will probably make them follow them and probably won't give up until they stopped at their destination. Which would be very problematic for Samuel's group and probably compromise their camp, so she couldn't let that happened.

As AJ soon started to calm down and slowly fall asleep as Clementine slowly rocked him slowly in her arms. Soon enough little AJ was fully asleep now leaving a very worried and confused Samuel to worry about a very quiet Clementine who had a very solemn and dishearten expression, like she just found out someone very important to her just died. This then made Samuel to finally break the ice as he did something very unexpected, and bold as well. Using his free arm he then proceeded to use his hand to gently grab Clementine's free right hand as her left hand and arm gently but tightly hold AJ. Clementine was quickly surprised by this bold action that she let out a tiny quiet squeak in surprise but soon calm down as she figured who was holding her hand. She didn't know how to react since she hasn't exactly had her hand held by a boy around her age before, not even when she was with Duck since they were friends but didn't usually got along. But her body knew what to do, her face was soon became bright red which then fully became a blush, but luckily enough that there was some walker blood on her face to hid it because it would probably make things more awkward then they already are. Soon her thoughts were soon stopped as Samuel began to speak.

"Look I uh, know it's hard to trust a complete stranger right off the bat. Even though they just saved you from certain death, I know how it feels. But I just want you to know Clementine… that you can trust me. I know that's asking a lot but… do you really think you and AJ could survive out here without food, supplies, medicine or even any kind of transportation. Look if there's something bothering you then just tell me Clementine, you can trust me." Samuel said in a kind and calm tone which sounded very sincere and trustworthy, he then looked over to Clementine who looked back as well. Clementine had a deeply shocked expression, hearing the cold hard truth from Samuel's words made her think about what's she's been doing and what's been wrong with it. She's been only counting on what she learned from Lee, Christa and Jane… and that would only get her so far, and mostly luck which isn't a good thing to count on. That's all she's been doing… at it was wrong and selfish, selfish because it wasn't just herself she's been risking this whole time. But what deeply shocked her was the way Samuel spoke, his words had wisdom that far acceded for someone at his age. To her… he spoke and acted like so many people she has met on her journey, he spoke with the wisdom of Chuck, Pete and Walter, the bravery of Lee, Luke and Jane and most of all the kindness of Katjaa, Sarita and Carley.

He was like the best of everyone she met and traveled with all rolled up in one, which all but made it worse to lie in front of his face. But he was right about putting your trust into a complete stranger, even though they just saved you. After putting her trust in people she thought were her friends and be last people she thought to betray her. She could have been smarter the first time when she met Bonnie when she revealed herself to be align with Carver the whole time, even after that whole mess she decided to give her another chance. And look what that got her, a bullet to her shoulder and bleeding on the ground while they ran off into the night. Though before she slipped into unconsciousness she could have sworn she saw regret and sadness in Bonnie's eyes, but she wasn't sure. All she knew it that she left her on the ground bleeding and fleeing with the one who caused it. Another person but not the last to betray her trust and friendship, Mike… the person she placed her trust and sometimes her life on a occasion tried to leave her, Kenny, Jane and of course AJ and with all the supplies they had and flee into their only transportation. The person who told her to put down the gun and that everything would be alright… lied. Though she couldn't put all the blame on him since he wasn't the one who shit her in the shoulder, it was mainly Arvo's since he was the one who pulled the trigger.

An incident she won't ever forgive and forget, if she ever meets him again which she hopes not, she'll pay him back with what he did to her. Clementine knew it was wrong for her to even think about something like that, she knew a lot about revenge and what it does to people. She's seen it many times when she was with Lee and Kenny, it makes them change and not for the better. But it's hard not think about it though, guess that's how the world works now. Someone could come and do something so terrible to you that it makes you turn into them and maybe you do something very similar to another person and cycle continues. She's learn that no matter what the walkers do or try that it will never compare to what people can do. She's seen it with the St. Johns, bandits, the stranger that took her and most of all… Carver. But before she could think more about on what Samuel said and to dwell more about her past Samuel decided to continue trying to reach out to Clementine but was having trouble on what, after about a second he finally knew what. Something that she could relate to, something that he usually doesn't like to talk about even in front of his closest friends. His family and his past… well some of it at least, he knew Clementine was complete stranger but guess that's how it works in therapy. And he wanted her and AJ to stay with his group where it was safe, even though he couldn't promise that he knew it was better than out here.

"Right when the walkers started to appear I was at school when it all started." Samuel said as he began to speak, he said it in a calm and quiet tone as it was probably hard for him to talk about it. Hearing Samuel begin to speak about his past was very shocking to say the least, and in front of a some one he just met! Deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut and listen, because it would probably be very rude to say something when someone is about to talk about something that they might never speak about even in front of your closest friends and family. God knows she never usually talked about her parents or… Lee at all, but here was a boy who just saved her and AJ and a complete stranger to boot. Was about to talk about his past. Samuel looked over to Clementine who had all her attention on him while still holding onto a sleeping AJ, Samuel had a weak smile on his face since he was happy that Clementine was wiling to listen to his past.

"I was probably about a Second Grader when it all happened, can't be sure since it was a long time… feels like a lifetime. The walkers attacked my school and… it was terrible, there was so much blood and… so many walkers… it was a blood bath. Luckily enough one of my teachers got most us out before things got worst… but it only got worst as I ran home… looking at all the carnage and people crying for help and fighting for their lives against the walkers as I ran pass them. I didn't know what to do, so kept running and didn't look back as I saw walkers rip people apart." Samuel said with a half whisper and sorrowful filled tone, even though his eyes were focused on the dirt road Clementine could see that it was only get harder for him to continue but for some unknown reason he did. Clementine's view on Samuel really started to change, at first she thought he was just some kind hearted boy who just saved her and AJ. Which he was but the way he talked about his first encounters with walkers… was something she didn't even want to think about. Her first encounter with a walker wasn't exactly good, but they way Samuel described his was something you only hear in horror movies and your own personal nightmares.

"After dodging walkers and people calling for help I finally got home, and wish I didn't because of what I saw. My mom and dad… who were happily married and very traditional Arapahoe couple… were devouring and ripping apart… my little brother. He was… only two mouths old… and they killed him… like it was nothing!" Samuel said as tears were threatening to come down his face, as he got deeper in his tale his tone started to become more angrier then calm. After Samuel said that Clementine's expression became filled with shock and horror, hearing you parents being turned into walkers was terrible… but hearing your now walker parents eating your baby brother was… something else. Clementine has heard about walkers devouring kids… god knows she seen it when Sarah was trapped under all that rubble and was ripped apart. But… a two month year old baby!? That was something… that would give any one nightmares, and Samuels it all happened right in front of him… and it was his family as well. Clementine looked over to Samuel once again and saw something that she's seen to often. Saddened and anger, which didn't usually go well together. But before she could say or do any she noticed something up head right by the dirt road or something in this case… walls and large fences.

These weren't just your ordinary fences you see on lawns or school yards and other things… these were fences you see in prisons or military bases. What also amazed her were the large stone covered walls behind the fences, which looked like they came from skyscrapers. The fences were also amazing considering how they really belong for a prison, there was sharp wiring on the top which made it all more intimidating. Her attention was then placed when she saw something even more amazing… a large metal gate. The gate was about the same size as the fences but were smaller then the walls, it looked like something that also belonged in a prison but this wasn't a fence gate… this gate was made out of pure metal. As she looked at the large spectacle in front of her as she, Samuel and AJ got closer on the horse she saw two figures on the top of the walls by the gate. It seemed to be that they were watch towers of some kind made out of wood or something else, it had wooden railings that made it more safer to be on top of a tall structure. She couldn't properly see who the figures were but could see they had bows just like Samuel had on his back. As they got closer Samuel decided to stop his tale for another time and finally tell Clementine what she was seeing.

"Clementine… AJ… I like to welcome you to my home and where my group lives along with me… New Haven."

To Be Continued

AN: Well some of Samuel's past has been revealed but will it help him win Clementine's trust. And will he earn that trust as tensions will run high in New Haven as Clementine will meet some familiar faces along with some new ones. Now that she has seen the outside of New Haven will it persuade her to stay along with little AJ. Well that will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways want to ask if you guys want longer chapters like this one or like the first one, and that I'm still accepting OCs. Anyways thank you guys for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners.

AN: I just want to thank everyone for summiting your OCs, I will do the nest of my ability to make them all awesome. Now just a warning… this is a walking dead story… so expect death and gore. But not now alright, now for those who are wondering how big is New Haven… think Woodbury expect without the whole crazy psycho as a leader. Now New Haven is about the size of Woodbury and well defended like Alexandria. Now more information on New Haven will be told by Samuel so just keep a look out. Also I will update this story the best I can, so expect an update once a week. Twice if I'm on a roll but if I don't update that week then something personal has come up or I'm sick so expect that. Now this chapter will have little bits of Clementine interacting with Vince's group alright, so don't expect much until the next chapter. Also sorry if some of your guys OCs don't show up right away, but they will in due time. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

Samuel who was still holding onto Clementine who was holding a still sleeping AJ stopped the horse as they were no right in front of the large gate. Clementine looked at the gate and was amazed at the size of it, this was the first time she has ever seen anything like this before… in person anyways. She's always thought that prisons and other heavily secured places like these were always the first place anyone would try to take or hold out. The only place she saw that was even close to this set up was Howe's Hardware but this was more fortified then that place. Her eyes looked all over the gate and then the walls and large fences. As she continued to look on in amazement she didn't notice that Samuel was looking at her. He had a smile on his face as he knew the wall and fences might get her attention, just like he was when he first saw the gate. Both of the pre teens were pre occupied they failed to notice one of the figure Clementine saw notice them.

"HALT, who goes there!" Yelled out one of the two figures on the watch tower by the gate. Clementine looked up to see one of the figures she saw and could clearly see it was a man. The man looked to be around in his 20s, he had dark brown hair along with dark blue eyes that looked cold and unforgiving. He wore a black sweat jacket with a plain white T-shirt with grey sweat pants and he wore a black beanie on his head as for his shoe, they looked to be stained so Clementine could properly see. His expression looked cold and hardened as he looked down towards Clementine and Samuel, Samuel then let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up at the man with an annoyed look. The man who saw this set a glare towards Samuel who gladly returned it, this soon made Clementine a bit uncomfortable. She felt like Samuel didn't really like this guy and could tell the feeling was mutual.

"You damn well who I am Johnas, now open the gate because these guys need some food and need to be clean up." Samuel yelled back at Johnas who looked a bit confused. Johnas then looked down towards Samuel and Clementine and the AJ, his expression changed from cold to shock as he saw the sleeping baby sleeping peacefully in Clementine's arms. Clementine could tell that it was a long time since Johnas might have seen a baby, hell probably just about everyone in New Haven might have never seen a baby before… but that might not have been right. But it was her first time seeing a baby in person when AJ was born. As soon as Johnas was continuing to look in shock the other figure noticed the commotion and decided to see what all the fuss was about. As soon a the other figure saw AJ the figure let out a shocked gasp.

"Is that a baby Sam!?" Yelled out the other figure who was clearly a man, the man had a shocked expression on his face as he was looking at Clementine and AJ. The man looked around his 20s too but when Clementine got a better look at him and was deeply shocked that he looked like someone she knew… Mike. The man was probably about 5 or 6 feet tall, he was slight buff and was pretty normal size. He had jet black hair that was a buzz cut and had a small goatee, he had chestnut eyes that looked to belong from quite an educated fellow. But what made him look like Mike was his left ear… the bottom earlobe was gone… just like Mike. Even though this man looked like Mike he didn't sound like Mike at all, his voice sounded way younger then Mike's and it sounded like it belong to a person who should be in college or something like that. He wore blue sweatshirt and probably what looked to be a thin black T-shirt underneath the sweatshirt. He also wore black jeans along with some black leather boots, on his left boot was a knife strap that had a small but sharp combat knife holstered. On his head was a dark blue and dark green baseball hat. The man noticed Clementine's shocked expression and was confused why she was looking at him like that. Clementine then noticed that the Mike doppelganger was looking at her now and so she looked down at the ground using the front of her hat to cover her face from the man's gaze. Samuel who quickly noticed how Clementine was acting decided that it was time for them to get in New Haven before she has a reason to leave.

"Yeah Tyler, that's a baby. Now can you guys open the gate so I can take these guys to get them cleaned up and check by Natalie and James?" Samuel yelled back to the now named Tyler. Tyler looked over to Johnas who gave him back a questionable look, he then looked down towards Clementine who didn't try to look back at him. Clementine was thinking that he was wondering why both her and AJ were covered in blood and probably was a bit wary about it. His focus was then on little AJ who was still sleeping, his expression soften when he saw him sleeping peacefully in Clementine's arms. Johnas looked back to his fellow watchman and gave a nod, Tyler gave a nod back and didn't waste any time. Clementine looked up to see what Tyler was doing but was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore, her attention was then at the large gate that began to move which made her feel a bit uneasy and nervous. This was until she felt Samuel's hand grab her own, she looked over to him once again and saw that he was giving her a very reassuring smile. Clementine was surprised at this and decided if Samuel thought it was alright then she'll be alright with it, but that didn't mean she couldn't be wary as well. She knew that Samuel was alright, but she didn't know about the rest of these people. Just because she was a kid and has baby with her doesn't mean she'll get a free pass or something like that.

After the gate was now fully opened, Clementine's breath was taken away by the sight before her. She saw Tyler who was on one side of the gate as another person she didn't know was on the other. The other person looked deeply shocked to see Clementine and AJ and couldn't look away, this made Clementine feel a bit more nervous but was to busy looking at the sight in front of her. She saw what looked to be makeshift houses and proper built ones and also some that didn't even look finished. But what caught her attention was that there were people everywhere, so many that she couldn't count them all. Some where going about there business while some looked to be working on some of the houses and some looked to be moving along with their weapons out, probably on guard of some kind. Clementine then looked farther in the large settlement and saw a large house that reminded her of Hershel's house which she haven't thought about in a long time. She could tell that most of the houses were just recently made and that this wasn't a regular neighborhood as she noticed the dirt road and that there was no cement road or sidewalks. This place looked like it was just all built around the large house ahead of her, which it might have been.

Clementine's thoughts were soon stopped as Samuel began to move the horse forward, going who knows where. As they began to move deeper in the settlement she began to notice that a few of the settlers began to notice her and AJ. Some of them looked shocked and confused while some just continued on there business. This made Clementine more nervous but decided to ignore it and just enjoy the ride to wherever Samuel was taking her and AJ, he was probably ether taking her to get cleaned up or to see this Natalie person to get checked up one. She figured that this Natalie person had to be some kind of doctor or nurse, and that Samuel wanted her to check on both her and AJ for any kind of illness or any out of the ordinary. Samuel noticed that Clementine was still looking around New Haven and was probably confused and wondering how this place came to be. Since it was going to be awhile before he gets them to Natalie, it would probably be best to tell her about somethings about New Haven.

"At first New Haven was just a regular camp that was stationed by the house up ahead. It was first found by a group of a dozen people and soon decided to fortify it, soon more people started to appear and then it was decided to expand the camp and make better defenses too. Luckily there was a construction site not to far and had some materials they needed, so soon enough they got to work. It took about 4 months to finish the fences and the gate but it was decided that a wall was needed because fences could only do so much and that fences can't stop bullets. So it took them about 8 months to finish the wall, but they lost a good amount of people while building it though." Samuel said as he continued to tell the tale about how New Haven was made. Clementine was amazed by the tale and shocked it only took a year for this place to be built but wasn't to surprised that they lost people while building it. Her attention was then back on Samuel who looked to start speaking again and decided that she wants to continue to hear more about New Haven since this place might just be her and AJ's new home.

"Soon enough it was officially decided that this place would be called a settlement rather then a camp, so New Haven was born. Just after the wall was finished more people started to appear and soon this place was really starting to come together. Here in New Haven we have about 136 people living here, probably about 138 now since you guys are here. Here we get power from some generators and solar panels we found during our runs, we have horses and a couple of other farm animals that were already here or that we just picked up along the way. We have cars too but we only use them on runs and emergencies, we have many people from different backgrounds here. Ranging from doctors, nurses, veterinarians, carpenters, ex-law enforcement and military. Soon enough this place became a well run and we'll defend settlement. Most of the medical supplies, guns and ammo are scavenged when most of us go on runs. In fact, right now we have a couple of our people out right now." Samuel said as he continued to talk about how New Haven came to be. To say the least Clementine was shocked and amazed how New Haven came to be, it was like this place was untouched by the walkers… but she was wrong though. She could see it in the faces of the people she passed by, in their eyes and faces. She saw the same thing in all their eyes, the same eyes she was use to seeing.

She saw sadness, fear, and anger. Somethings she was use to see in all her friends… even Lee. But she also saw something that she and anyone she's been with never had for awhile, hope. Right now they had what she and all the people she's encountered wanted and dreamed about, a place where you never had to worry about finding food, medicine, ammo and shelter. A place where it's about as normal as it used to be, and that was something special and bad. What if this place falls… what will it's people do. Will they be able to survive out there now since most of them are so use to this lifestyle. What if there was kids her age like her and Samuel who never even shot a gun or killed a walker yet. The only thing she could do right now is wait and see what happens now. Samuel was right though, she was hungry and she needed AJ to be well fed and looked at by a doctor to see if there is any wrong with him since it's only been her and him out there for probably about 3 weeks. She has been feeding him and keeping him hydrated the best she can but she was worried that she's been doing something wrong. As they continued down the long dirt road someone began to call out to them, well Samuel anyways.

"Yo Sam, Douglas and Natalie have been causing a shit storm since you left. Might be because you left without a warning, as per usual. Think they might want to see up at the house. Also Vince wanted me to tell you that he already told Douglas and Natalie about our new arrivals." Said some random guy who just came up to the horse. He looked to about the same age as the guards on the watch towers, he looked to be quite tall probably about 6 something or less. He had Sandy like blonde hair and brown eyes that seemed caring and belonged to a person who used to be a artist or musician. He wore a grey hooded jacket that was over a simple green shirt, he also was wearing some simple blue jeans and brown hiking boots. After he was done speaking to Samuel the man then looked over to Clementine and gave her a friendly smile which she smiled back. The man proceeded to continue on his business and kept walking. It was then just Samuel, Clementine and AJ again as some more settlers walked right pass them.

"Well, Owen could be wrong but I wouldn't want to get you in trouble because of me. Anyways, I was planning on taking you guys to go see Natalie in the first place and it would be good for you to meet them since they and a few others keep this place running." Samuel said as he made the horse to continue on its way, the horse then began to move slowly galloping along the way. Clementine looked over to Samuel with a worried look, she was hoping that she didn't cause him to get in trouble because of her. Samuel noticed the worried look Clementine was giving her and decided to calm her with another reassuring smile. Soon enough Clementine look changed from worried to a regular smile. She didn't know why but he's been doing quite a good job of making her more calm and reassured about this whole place. As the horse continued to house where she figured is where this Natalie and Douglas was, but soon she saw someone she wasn't hoping on seeing for awhile… Vince… one of the few people she saw at Carver's camp.

To Be Continued

AN: Well, now that Clementine knows more about New Haven. Will it sway her to stay? Now that Vince seems to be waiting for them, how will it go? Will there be more new faces appearing, well of course. Anyways I need something from you guys, OCs and ideas. Because in the next chapter Clementine is going to get cleaned and she's going to need new clothes since… well you know they're covered in walker blood and muck. So give me ideas on how you guys want Clementine to wear, it could be anything you can think of. Leave your ideas and suggestions as review, also if you have an OC leave there as well. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. Expect a new next week. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Questions And Trouble Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hello good people of the walking dead fandom, I have returned. Now I just want to thank all of the people who summited their OCs which I'm still accepting. Now I want your guys opinion on something, who do you guys want to appear in the coming chapters. I'm talking about alive characters or unknown from the past seasons of the games or he'll even the tv show and comics. But they can't be like major characters, so no Rick Grimes or Daryl. Like I said I love your guys opinions and ideas. That's what I like about writing these, this is mostly your guys story since I am just a humble chubby writer who wants to please you guys. I also want to thank you guys for sending me your guys designs for Clementine which all of them are really awesome. I took a bit of everything and did what I could so don't expect something very amazing. This new look for Clementine will only be temporary and when her clothes are nice and washed then maybe she'll wear them again. But don't worry about her hat, I would never change that from her. Now let's get to it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"Samuel, it's good to see you're in one piece. Douglas and Natalie have been raising hell since you sneaked out… again." Vince said as he was on the front porch of the large house, he had a very irritated look but for some reason that changed into a relieved one. He then proceeded to walk down to the short steps as he began to walk towards the trio of kids. This made Clementine's heart begin to beat fast from fear as one of the people who held her and her friends against their will. Many scenarios were going through her head right now, and none of them good. It ether ended were Vince will find out who she was and convince Samuel to throw them out of New Haven or… worse! She couldn't let them throw her out since this was probably their only chance to get food and medical help! What if they decide to take AJ from her and then throw her outside these walls, she couldn't or will let that happen! She made a promise to Alvin, Rebecca and everyone who died to get them here! It would be spitting on all their sacrifices and memories. As Vince continued to walk towards them Clementine was fighting every instinct to not grab her gun and shoot him… she couldn't do it because that will definitely ruin her and AJ's chances. The only thing she could hope for is that Vince didn't recognize her straight away, so she will have to try her best to keep her face away from his sight.

"So these guys are the ones you were talking over the radio about eh Sam? Well welcome to New Haven, the names Vince." Vince said as he was now only a few steps away from Clementine and AJ who were still on the horse with Samuel. Clementine didn't try to look at him straight in his eyes, she proceeded to look away and but her head down so her hat could hide her face. This surprised Samuel but not Vince though, he it was hard at the beginning for some to get use to a stranger right away. Vince could relate to that since he's been use to it by now since he was still new here and not to long at Howe's. So Vince didn't see it as being rude but something that was very common, and since she was so young and with a baby of all things! He wouldn't expect anything less. But for some reason he couldn't help but feel like he's seen here before, and that was something that usually didn't happen. But what also was bothering Vince was the fact Clementine and AJ were covered in blood but it didn't seem like their blood which was good but she couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen her before and how she was covered in blood.

As Vince's eyes narrowed on Clementine and AJ it was beginning to make Clementine more nervous and fearful that Vince will find out and do something terrible. Samuel was beginning to notice how Clementine was acting and decided that maybe it was time for her and AJ to be checked by Natalie and that he needed to go see Douglas right away anyways. He could also see that Clementine wasn't liking how Vince was being so he thought it was for the best to get her and AJ looked at, fed and then settle in before she starts meeting the people around New Haven. For some reason he could feel that things were going to get more hard since Clementine and AJ are now here. But what was bothering him was the way Clementine was acting towards Vince and Tyler… like she's knew or seen them before. He would probably talk about it with her when he's done talking with Douglas and when she and AJ are settled in.

"Look Vince, I probably need to take these guys to go see Natalie before I get in more trouble then I'm already in. So where is she?" Samuel asked as he wanted to get this over with before anything else happens. Vince looked over to Samuel who looked like he meant business. Though it didn't look like it, Samuel never really got along with everyone in New Haven. He was always a very quiet kid who liked to keep his distance from everyone he met, well almost anyone. He quickly warmed up to Vince and most of his group with the exception of Russell of course. Samuel usually kept to himself and was only around when there was emergencies or if anyone needed something from him, kids weren't allowed to go one runs so Samuel did the next best thing. He would usually sneak out and go hunting or just exploring, that didn't make him very popular with the adults or parents to most of the kids around here. They saw him as a bad influence to the kids which in certain way he was. He did what most parents didn't want their kids to do or copy, he went against authority, he usually stole a horse when he went outside of the walls and sometimes a gun as well. Now if he was an adult and not to useful they would have kicked him out, but he was a skilled hunter and tracker like his friend Erik. And if he got kicked out then Erik would probably leave as well. Then they loose both of their most skilled hunters which would be a serious blow to New Haven.

Food wasn't exactly a problem in New Haven but it was best to be prepared and have plenty of it though. Most of the food here is from farming, livestock or what they usually found on runs. But that would only do so much since there was about a hundred people living here that needed food and feeding them could be a problem. So they hunted but most weren't exactly good at it, most of them couldn't track a deer not even if their life depended on it. They usually didn't have the skill or were to scared to travel far from the camp. But that all changed when Samuel and his group came to New Haven. Well wasn't like a group when it was only three people, the people who were with Samuel when he arrived were Erik which was his best friend and Adrian Lockhart who they just met by accident. So after they got settled in they quickly got to work with help around, Erik was able to leave New Haven on his own when he went hunting but for Samuel it was different. Kids under 16 couldn't leave the settlement since mostly everyone thought it was too dangerous, not without someone older of course. So that's when problems between Samuel and the council began.

New Haven was originally led by one person, which led to a lot of problems when it's pretty difficult to lead and govern so many people it was decided that a council was in order. So the council was made of 5 people, three men and two women. The men in the council are James Holland who originally was the main leader of New Haven until it put to much strain on him because of his age. He was around 60s so having someone or some people in charge was a good idea in case something happens. The rest were Douglas Volkov and Santiago Morales who just liked to be called by his last name. Morales was man between his late 30s to probably early 40s who was originally going to Birmingham, Alabama when something terrible happened there that he doesn't like to talk about it. He left and found New Haven with his two kids who were Eliza and Louis Morales, he said he had a wife but she was lost during a walker attack. So he is bit of a cold person but he means well sometimes, no one can blame the poor man. Douglas is an ex–soldier from the Russian Ground Forces, which he left to come to America for a new beginning. But then the walkers happened and so he did what he was trained to do. He's part of the original group that started New Haven so him be ex-military and him being part of the council was a no brainer.

The two women who were the last two of the council were Natalie McDonnell and Rose Nixon. Natalie was one of New Haven's best doctors, even though she was only certified nurse it was better then nothing. She was also part of the original group that started New Haven along with James and Douglas. Rose was one of the newest additions to the council, since originally there were only four it was decided that a fifth one was needed so Rose was picked. She first showed up with her two friends Kyle Broadely and Johnas War, soon enough she proved herself to be part of the council and things were good for awhile. That is until Samuel and his friends showed up and soon after Vince's group as well. Samuel proved to be a very rebel child who didn't follow authority right away and was a bad influence on the younger kids, his age and younger. When he sneaks out it makes some else try to sneak out as well, if he took a gun to practice then another kid would probably try to get a gun and try to practice as well. So he wasn't all that well with most of the people in the council or some of the parents around New Haven.

When Vince's group came it caused a lot of problems and raised a lot of questions. They claimed they were part of a peaceful community like New Haven but were overrun by walkers when a few of their own turned against them and killed their leader in cold blood. Most of the people of New Haven bought their story and welcomed them with open arms, but their were a few who found their story suspicious. Mostly because of what kind of weapons they had along with the fact they wouldn't tell where the community was and when it fell. But without any proof they were welcomed with open arms. But their were few like Samuel who kept their eyes on them. So Samuel was very wary of Vince and most of his group, especially Russell who he didn't openly get along with. Though he was good friends with Becca even though she was a bit cold to everyone with exception of her sister and of course him for some reason. Breaking away from his thoughts, Samuel began to listen to Vince as he started to speak.

"Oh, yeah I saw Natalie in the house fixing up Adrian who got bucked of a horse when he tried to go looking for you. Douglas is in the council hall along with Morales and James… and they're waiting for you guys." Vince said in a tone which sounded like "You might be screwed". Which made Samuel let out a deep sigh, he knew this wasn't going to be good seeing as this was his sixth time sneaking out and since Adrian was injured so the chewing out he was going to get was going to from the council. Samuel knew that Douglas and maybe James might give him a break, but the rest wouldn't. Morales sure wasn't that's for sure, since Samuel was such good friends with most of the children around here both young and older. Morales wasn't a bad guy but he did want Samuel to be better watched over and whatever had to be done for him to stay put, but Samuel wasn't going to let that happen. Samuel looked down at Clementine and AJ who was still sleeping peacefully, when he looked at AJ… he couldn't help but think about his baby brother. Maybe that was one of the reasons he saved Clementine and AJ, not just because she was some cute girl in trouble with a baby but also because he felt something when he saw AJ. Whatever it was it didn't matter now, now he needed to look out for Clementine and AJ. Even if it meant breaking a few rules and pissing off the wrong people, he didn't care.

"…Well, you can tell them they can wait. I'm going to take these guys to get cleaned up and get them some new clothes. Then I'm going to get them check out by Natalie and get some food in them, then when I'm done getting them settled in I'll go see them. But until then… tell them they can fuck off." Samuel said in a calm and serious tone, he then proceeded to get off his horse. He then proceeded to help a shocked Clementine off the horse who was still holding onto a sleeping AJ. Clementine was deeply shocked that Samuel would say something like that, she knew that he might have been in trouble and that he probably would have took them straight away to his leaders… but no. He wasn't going to do that, he was going to make sure she and AJ were taken care of then settled in first then he'll see them. She knew that Samuel was looking out for her and AJ, but for him to risk getting in trouble with his leaders… it was very generous and in a strange way… sweet. But she didn't want him to get in trouble for her and AJ's sakes and would have gladly tell him that but there was one problem with that, Vince was still present. Samuel grabbed Clementine's hand and began to take her into the house, leaving a very shocked Vince who only knew what might happen next. ' _This isn't going to end well._ " Vince thought as he saw Samuel take the strange girl and baby into the house, trying to figure out who she is and how come she felt so familiar to him.

To Be Continued

AN: Sorry if the whole Vince and Clementine meeting didn't live up to the hype. But remember they didn't officially meet face to face except when Clementine was spying on him and Tavia in the game, so remember that. Now that it is reveal that Samuel is a problem child in New Haven will that change how Clementine sees him? Now that the meeting between Clementine and the council, how will it go. Will Samuel and Clementine have time to grow closer with Vince's group right around the corner? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter of The Walking Dead: Never Alone. Now if you know if the tv show well you'll know who Morales is and who his kids are. Also I'm still accepting OCs and designs for Clementine's new outfit, with her hat of course. Also give me ideas on who you guys want to appear later down the line, ether from the tv show, comics or games. But they have to be minor characters in the comics or tv show, and are ether unknown or alive. Anyways, thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kids Will Be Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hello guys, sorry if I haven't been very quick on the update but you know. The holidays and all that, which I hope you all had a good one as well. So I just want to be clear on something very important. Some of your guy's OCs won't show up for awhile but they will show up, alright? I have the story plaid out in my mind so don't worry. Now for the guys who want Negan… I did say secondary characters or one time from the comics and TV show. So sorry but there will be no skull smashing… yet. So yeah continue to give me your guys ideas and opinions. Now let's get down to business… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"So Clementine, are you alright in there?" Asked Samuel as he was outside of a door in a small hallway he was currently in, right now the door he was standing right by was a bathroom door. As he was standing by it he could feel and steam currently coming from the bottom and the cracks. Just after his and Clementine's face to face with Vince, Samuel that it was decided to get Clementine and little AJ cleaned up and ready for them to get some food and to meet the council. He could tell that Clementine felt out of place and was worried that she might have gotten him in trouble. Which he might be but he could care less whatever might happen. It wasn't his first time in trouble so he was alright with it, but he just hoped that he didn't cause any more damage by telling Vince to tell the council to shove off. He didn't want to ruin any chance that Clementine and AJ had with the council and staying here. Even though he had problems with the council and most of the people here in New Haven, it was still a safe and peaceful place to live. Sure there were rough times, but New Haven and it's people got through it. Guess that's why he and Erik decided to stick around, that and they didn't have any place to go. As his thoughts were still going on in his head, his attention was brought when he still could hear the water coming from bathroom still running and as he began to hear Clementine speak on the other side of the door.

"Not yet Samuel, sorry but I'm still trying to get AJ clean. He's being a bit fussy. But I'll be out in a minute, sorry if I'm taking too long." Clementine said on the other side of the door, where Samuel could start to hear AJ fuss around as well. Samuel could feel the sincerely in Clementine's voice, it made him feel a bit of a jerk for asking if they were done yet. He knew that it probably might have been some time that Clementine has taken a proper shower, especially with hot water which was pretty hard to come by out in the world now. So he couldn't blame her for wanting to enjoy in, god knows he did when he first showed up. There was also the fact she was trying to get AJ clean which was a whole new experience for him and might freak the little guy out a bit. It wasn't the fact they we're running out of gas for the water and heat, but it was good to save what they can. That's what the council said anyways. At first Samuel thought about taking Clementine and AJ to the public showers but thought as he saw the way she was acting when they were riding into New Haven and how she reacted when she met Vince.

"NO, no it's alright! Take all the time you need Clementine, the cloths I sent for you aren't here so take your time." Samuel said in a bit of a nervous tone, it was pretty strange of him to act this way in fact. For Samuel he could care less of what people think of him, but with Clementine it was different in some way. He didn't know why but he felt like he should be his best when he's with her and AJ. He hasn't felt that way since… since he was with his parents and little brother. Maybe in some way, AJ reminded him about his baby brother. As for Clementine… he didn't know why he felt the way he was with Clementine. He had met a few girls here in New Haven and admit a few of them were a bit cute, he had a real long talk with Erik about girls when they were on the road. So Samuel could have a bit of understanding about girls and other such things, it changed his views on girls when he had that talk with Erik. Though he never felt any different with girls after that, sure he began to admit that he saw girls differently. But he never felt attracted or in some way interested in girls since he was mainly focused on surviving… but Clementine felt different. He didn't why but he would find out why. As Samuel still standing by the door waiting for Clementine and AJ, he never noticed the figure coming behind him. Until the figure began to speak.

"Yo Sam, I got the clothes you asked for. Though I couldn't find any baby clothes I managed to find some diapers though." The figure said in a feminine voice, which meant it was a girl. This made Samuel turn around to see the person who spoke, as he sent this person for the clothes that Clementine and AJ needed. The person was a girl around the age of twelve, probably around the same age as himself and Clementine. She had dark skin with light lime eyes and curly black hair, she had a short and skinny figure kind of like Clementine. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue jacket and with black jeans along with some black boots. Samuel let out a light smile as he the girl handed him the clothes and diaper for AJ, which made the girl smile back. Though the clothes were mixed up Clementine's hat could be seen though since she still wanted to wear it. So Samuel decided to let Chasity clean it first and let her keep it while her old clothes would be clean.

"Thanks Chasity, you're a life saver and I know Clementine is going to be grateful for this. Sorry but your probably the only one who's the same size as Clementine, so you sparing some clothes is probably the only option." Samuel said as Chasity gave him a nod, making him understand that it's was alright. Right after Samuel appeared with his friends, Chasity was one of the few kids who opened up to him when most didn't. When he felt like a stranger and alone, she and Erik were there for him. And he was grateful to that, even though he never liked to show his emotions and open up to people. Chasity was there for him, soon after more started to come along. Before ether kid decided to speak, the hot water that could be heard in the bathroom suddenly stopped which caught both kid's attention. "Samuel, I'm done now. You can leave the clothes by the door… if don't mind?" Clementine stated as her voice was close to the door, soon enough Samuel got to what she was trying to say and let out a deep blush. Though Clementine seemed to trust him deeply, though see her not wearing clothes… was something completely different. Soon Samuel was beginning to sputter nonsense as he was trying to say something, which he was failing at. Chasity who saw this thought it was hilarious to see tough and quiet Samuel act like a confused little boy. Soon Chasity decided to stop him before he continued to make a fool out of himself.

"It's alright Sam, I can wait here for her. Besides Natalie is outside waiting for you… and she doesn't look too happy. Don't worry I'll keep an eye out on them." Chasity said with a smile and a happy tone, this made Samuel look at her with a surprised look but quickly turned into a happy one. For Samuel, he knew that was just Chasity being Chasity. Samuel was alright with that option but he didn't know if Clementine would like that idea since she hasn't actually liked interacting with most of the people in New Haven so far. But if Chasity could make him feel welcome than she could probably do the same with Clementine, besides if Natalie was calling for him than that would mean Vince gave them his message. Which meant things were about to get real ugly. Samuel then proceeded to let out a sigh, he only hoped he could get Clementine and AJ settled in after. Before Samuel could say anything on his behalf Clementine decided to speak her mind since she heard the whole conversation.

"It's alright Samuel, I don't want to get you in anymore trouble then you already are. Besides… I think I should get to know the people here if me and AJ are going to stay here. Me and AJ will be alright when you get back." Clementine said in a very quiet and sincere tone which really touched Samuel. Though he knew that she trusted him more than any other person here, for her to worry about him was a bit touching. Nobody other than Erik, Chasity, Douglas, Natalie and some of the kids here. After thinking about it for about a minute, he decided to trust Clementine's judgment and do it. But before he or any of the girls could say anything someone from behind both Samuel and Chasity decided to make their presence known.

"Well you heard the lady Sam, think it's about time you do what she said since she said it so nicely." Said someone in a very feminine voice and a tone that a mother would give to their child if they were in trouble. Hearing this voice and the tone of it made Samuel's blood freeze in fear. Quickly turning around to see who it was made Samuel think "I'm… so screwed". When he was finally face to face with the person who was clearly a woman, probably around in her late 20s or early 30s. She had dark skin with long dark brown wavy hair and light green eyes that were looking at Samuel in disappoint. The woman was wearing a light blue plaid long sleeve shirt with an orange hooded sweatshirt along with a pair of black shoes and blue jeans. This woman was the person that Samuel feared more than walkers, especially when her anger in directed to him. This woman was Natalie McDonnell one of the people in the New Haven council… and she was very ticked off.

To Be Continued

AN: Well looks like Sam might be in some trouble. How will things go with Samuel and the council and will it be ugly? How will Clementine and AJ do without Samuel by their side, especially with Vince's group close by. Will new faces appear… of course they will. Now want to say that I'm still accepting OCs and ideas for Clem's new outfit and appearance by characters from the game, TV show and comics. But they ether have to be secondary and are alive or unknown. Still want to thank you guys for your support and if you are here for info on my other story, rest assure that I'm going to be working on it when this is posted. So don't worry, anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya and have a happy holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, still want to thank you guys for all the OCs you guys are sending which I all love. So I got a few more suggestions for characters that you guys want to appear in this little story here and I got to say a few of them are doable. Not just want to still apologize for no walker action but like I said, there will be so hold your horses you guys. Now I just want to thank all of you guys suggestions for Clementine's new outfit and I would like some feedback on what you guys think. Also got a very good question for all of you guys, who would you guys want to come back from the dead. It could be anyone from the season one and two, heck even the 400 days too. If so then tell me why, you don't have to answer but I just want your guys input. Anyways let's get right into shall we… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also this chapter will show how Samuel acts with council and will show a bit of the council's past as well.

"So… do you have anything to explain for yourself?" Said someone who was clearly a man, with a thick accent that was probably Russian. Samuel who the man was talking to didn't dare say a word as the gaze from all the council was all but unnerving. He was used to talks like these by now but that didn't make it easier when he got chewed out. After Natalie came to get him, he left Clementine and AJ under the watchful eyes and care of Chasity, he was then led to the council where they were stationed at a large military tent where most of the council held their meetings and other such things. Around the council tent were a handful of guards that were there to keep the peace and to protect the council, mostly they were people that had a military or law enforcement background. So each of them were well trained for the task at hand. Currently there were two guards in S.W.A.T armor which was usually what most of the guards or peacekeepers around the camp wore. They were there if Samuel even think of running which he used to do when he got in trouble but that was a good long ago. Though Morales and James wanted to be safe then sorry, even though Douglas and Natalie didn't like it they had to deal with it since most of the council wanted it. So they had no choice. The man that was asking Samuel to explain himself was one of the few people on the council he actually liked, Douglas Volkov.

Right now Douglas was in his usual gear that he took when he went on runs which were rare, since he was part of the council it wasn't needed for him to go on runs or hunting trips. He wore black and bit a bit of blue snow camo outfit that were mostly likely for hunting, he was tall which made him a bit intimidating to most people. He had pale skin but not to pale, he had short light brown hair that were in a small pony tail. His eyes were jet black that looked to belong to someone who's seen a lot of things both terrible and good. Douglas was an ambitious but great person to have on the council, he had a good heart and was hard at times when needed. Overall he was somebody that Samuel wanted in charge, because he knew what it was like out there and that's what New Haven needed to be prepared. As Samuel began to look towards the council with bored expression as he knew it was going to be the same chewing out he always got from them. He would rather be with Clementine and AJ to show them around and get them settled in. He could run and he might get away and get his punishment later but he knew that Clementine and Chasity wouldn't want that, there is also the fact he knew better not to anger Natalie more then he has. Nothing scares him more then Natalie's wrath.

"Oh Samuel… this has been the eighth time this has happened, when are you going to learn that we have these rules for a reason my dear boy? Having you go on hunts wasn't enough? It's not that we're trying to be hard on you but we have these rules to protect you and all the other children in New Haven… and when you break those rules it shows others that they don't have to follow those rules as well." Said someone who was also male but had a old and wise tone and voice. This man was one of the few oldest people living in New Haven, James Holland. Though he was a tough man, he was one of the most kindest and wisest man he's known. Him being on the council was a no brainer since he's been in the military just like Douglas except for the U.S and in the Vietnam War. Nothing much is known about him except for what he's been telling, but Samuel tried not to dwell on it too much since we all have secrets… some more then others. He had grey hair that was fairly short with dark brown eyes and had an old 1st Cavalry hat which Samuel respected since his grandfather was in the 1st Cavalry as well. He wore dark fur coat along with some blue jeans and dark brown hunting boots. James had the look of a man who's seen a lot in his time, also had the look of someone who's been through a lot as well.

Next to him and Douglas was one of the few women on council, well only women since Natalie was the second and last. Her name was Rose Nixon. Overall Samuel thought Rose was a nice woman, she was also the youngest person on the council too. That won her some points with Samuel but she is a bit strick and the fact one of her closest friends was an asshole, which was the guy that gave him and Clementine lip when they made it to the gate. Yep one of her best friends is Johnas War… which kind of lost some points from as well. Samuel had no idea what she saw in the guy but to each there own. She was fairly short with short red hair along with freckles on her face and brown eyes. She wore an interesting red T-shirt that had something very peculiar writing on it. It said "Hello there! Wanna death wish! Touch me"! After reading that Samuel felt a bit sorry whoever tries to touch her, he knew that Rose was somebody you don't try to mess with. She was also wearing a red camp jacket that was over her shirt, along with the jacket she wore some blue jeans and a old silver watch. Samuel had to admit she was very pretty and knew why most of the guys around here liked her, even though she was small he could see that she could pack quite a wallop. Right next her were the last two members of the council, one he got along great… the other not so much.

One was Natalie who always watch his back and was one of the few he opened up to when he came to New Haven. She was basically the mother figure to most of the orphaned kids here in New Haven and the best thing they had close to a doctor. Right next to her was one of the many people he didn't usually see eye to eye with, Santiago Morales though he prefers people call him by his last name. He was big with dark short dirty hair with small scruffy beard and brown eyes that were cold and strict. Even though Samuel and him never got along he came to respect the man… as a father who would go to great lengths to protect his kids. While he usually never got along with Morales, he did however got along swell with his kids. And Morales hated that, in his and every parent that didn't like him saw him as bad influence for their kids. The fact most of the kids in New Haven saw him as "The cool kid and bad boy" and they loved and respected him for it. People would think that Samuel would love that, being respected and looked up by the kids but he never actually cared about how people saw him and thought of him. But ever since Clementine and AJ came into his life… he thought about changing that… but not now. Right now he needed to get this over with and to do that he was going to do something he hasn't done since he was with his parents and before the walkers… apologize and take his punishment.

"Look… I know I don't usually say this stuff often… actually I don't even think I have ever said anything like this. Not since… well, I lost my family." Samuel said with his head down looking at the ground not wanting to show his weakness to the council and the two guards. All of the councilmen and women's expressions began slow soften, even Morales and James. Two of the guards looked to the boy with a bit of pity in their eyes knowing full well how he felt. Though most people around the camp never talked about their past because of it was their personal business and never actually wanted to dwell on the past, Samuel wasn't that kind of person. He wasn't afraid of what people thought about him and his past, because to him that was the past and decided to leave it in the past. Usually there is an interview when you come to New Haven, which would give the council an idea on what kind of person you were. Mostly it was skipped but Samuel decided to take it since he wasn't afraid of what they thought of him or that he would actually get in New Haven. In the interview he told him who and what he was before the walkers and dwelled a bit into his past. How he survived for as long gone as he did and how he met Erik and other such things. After the interview most of the council pitied him and felt sorry for the poor boy, even Morales pitied him as well.

"I'm… sorry that I haven't been the best I can be for you all. I apologize that I haven't come to appreciate the hospitality and shelter you have provided me and my friends. But if I haven't had taken that horse and did what I've been doing… then I wouldn't brought so many good people here to our community… especially Clementine and AJ. You can try and keep a better watch on me, you can try and double the guards and lock the stables from me. But I won't stop… and I'm sorry for that." Samuel said with a calm but forceful tone which struck everyone in the tent by surprised. Morales narrowed his eyes at the young boy right in front of him and his fellow council members. James was at an impasse with himself, he didn't know if he should agree on the boy's argument and what he was saying or be the responsible and strict person he was supposed to be. Though Rose has little to no contact with Samuel and was usually the one who sided with James and Morales when it came to him, she had to admire his determination and will to do what's right and had to admit he was right. The countless people that Samuel has found during his outings and hunts was amazing. She also saw he reacted when said the of this Clementine and could tell something was up, and she wasn't the only one who noticed too since it looked to be that Natalie had taken notice as well. Natalie showed a look of surprise because she has never seen Samuel like this, ever. He was always the one with "I don't care attitude" when it came to authority and rules, but now here was apologizing… kind of anyways. Then when he started to speak about the new girl and baby he found and brought to New Haven that when it hit her… Samuel has seemed to have taken an interest in the new girl, Clementine. Of all things to make Samuel change his attitude a girl was on the bottom of that list. Douglas let out a deep sigh and new that this was going to be a long meeting. That was until a random guard came through the entrance of the tent, which caught everyone's attention.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your meeting sirs and um madams. But we have a situation at the gate that needs your attention." Said the guard with a nervous tone as he could tell that he shouldn't have interrupt the meeting. All of the council members looked at each other with confused looks. Usually it was something big that acquired the council's attention, so it caused a bit of confusion and worry. Douglas knowing that this would cause a bit of an upset with most of the council but it they were needed at the gate then so be it. But knowing Morales and James this situation with Samuel would be picked up later and there was also the fact that they needed to speak with Clementine as well. Douglas then let out another sigh as he knew that this was going to be a long day.

To Be Continued

AN: Well it looked like that Sam might have a bullet there, but now what will happen since Rose and Natalie could tell why he's been acting up? Will there be more problems for Clementine and Samuel? And what is the situation the gate that needs the council's attention? Want thank you guys for waiting and I hope you all have a happy new years! I'm still accepting OCs and what characters you guys want to appear in this story so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hazel And Chestnut Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Want to apologize for not uploading any new chapters on this story but hey, I did tell you guys that this was a side project but don't worry because I won't plain out abandon this story. So here's the deal… I don't want people just PM me just because you want to your OC to appear in the next chapter, like I said… they will appear so don't worry. I'm doing my best but you got to understand that I have the story on how it began and ends. So don't be surprised if your OC doesn't appear for awhile, but they will appear I can guarantee that to you guys. Oh I'm sorry that I haven't have time to update but if your regulars who read my other stories then you know that when I'm sick I can't do anything other then try to get better. Though I do try to finish the latest chapters I'm working on but when I'm sick I'm no use to anyone. Anyways let's get to it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

After the council meeting was cut short, they decided to let Samuel go. But the meeting would continue later, with Clementine and AJ in attendance this time. It still made Samuel a bit mad that the council would just blow him off like they did, but it was fortunate that he was excused… especially without being escorted back to his quarters. Which he didn't like to call it that since his home was the regular shack that was given to all new arrivals. Though he was lucky to get one since most of the residents of New Haven lived it the usual barracks or tents. Since there was only few supplies and resources to make suitable homes it was by luck that they were able to make any kind of shelter for all the people in New Haven. The main house used to be for the council and their families but to most of the people thought it was unfair that while they had to be resided into shack and make shift homes that the higher ups got special treatment. So to settle down any hostilities and please those who thought such things, it was decided that the house would be reserved for the orphans, sick, wounded and old. While it was risky to have those who were most likely to turn in one place with the children, it was probably the only way to make things easier for everyone. While the farm house was quite large, it wasn't a mansion so when the sick and injured got better they would be placed in the barracks or given a small home or tent. Then the orphans and old would be the only ones to reside there.

Though while Samuel was in fact an orphan, he didn't actually like the "house" as the orphans liked to call it. It wasn't that it was bad or crowded, he just liked to keep to himself and be alone. So when he practicality begged the council for his own home they were all shocked and skeptical at first. Though the only way to be out of the house when an orphan, was to be adopted by a willing family. So for him to have a home for himself seemed impossible until he did something very dangerous and bold and what caused all his troubles with the council. Samuel decided to sneak out and get supplies for New Haven and for the house he planned on building, with or without help from New Haven. Before he left on his little run he snuck into the stables and took a horse and then he did the same with the armory. While sneaking in was easy enough for Samuel, it was sneaking out that was a bit of a challenge. So he struck a deal with one of the guards who was standing guard at the main gate to let him out, it wasn't easy but he managed to strike a deal with the guard. The deal was that in return for helping Samuel he would give a quarter of the supplies and other things he got on his run. At first the guard wanted half but Samuel managed to "persuade" him. Though It wasn't exactly persuading since Samuel did threatened to rat him out after he returned with the supplies. But also threatened to tell everyone in New Haven that the guard was peeking into the women's showers and bathrooms. So… soon after he got confirmation that guard wouldn't rat him out, Samuel left on his run. While what happened on the run and how he got supplies and the transportation to deliver them was exciting and dangerous. The escapades of that little adventure he wanted to keep to himself or share it with those close to him. But the outcome was both good and very bad for Samuel in the end.

"Don't know if that was good day for me… or a bad one?" Samuel said to himself in a quiet tone that it was almost like a whisper. As he continued to walk to his destination while passing other New Haven residents who were going on their own business or just the getting to their assigned jobs and tasks. Now thinking back on it, the council was very furious but they did help him make his home and a lot more extra ones for those who needed them. While that run did greatly helped New Haven because of the supplies and resources he found, he did go against the council and greatly risked his life. There was also the fact while he did get a pickup truck which helped him transport the supplies he got, he'd lost the horse he stole from the stables. So… it was hard to tell of it was a win or a loss, but Samuel did managed to succeed when the odds were against him. In the end Samuel got his own house and some well needed supplies for New Haven, he lost the trust of most of the council and most of the people who now thought he was nothing more then a delinquent. So in Samuel's it wasn't technically a win or a lost, but he would take what he can take so in the end it didn't matter.

Deciding not to dwell on the past anymore, Samuel then began to continue on his way to his destination. The main mess hall which where Chasity, Clementine and AJ were likely located at since Chasity would probably take both Clementine and AJ there since they were probably starving. Thinking back on it now, Samuel felt really bad that he just left Clementine and AJ without a proper goodbye or something like that. Though he did already saved them once and while most people would just call in even from there, in a strange way… he felt obligated to watch out for them. Some would argue that Samuel was only feeling this way because Clementine was just some pretty face and that it was because AJ was a helpless baby… and they might have been right. While Samuel had to admit that Clementine was very pretty he knew full well that she could handle herself and anyone or anything that would mess with her. He also knew that if Clementine was able to keep herself alive and that baby, then she wouldn't need his help or his protection. But for some odd reason… he didn't want to believe that. He wanted to be there for both of them, and he felt like that was normal. But in reality it wasn't! You don't feel like you want to give everything and your life for someone you just met only a few hours ago! He didn't know why he felt this way, and… he didn't care. And he was alright with that.

As Samuel continued to try and figure out what was going on with him and all these thoughts going on in his head. He then took notice that he was now close to mess hall, he looked ahead of him and saw a very long and large military tent that's served as the current mess hall. While it was decided that a proper mess hall would be built, the time on that would be put on hold since most of the building supplies and resources were be used for repairs around the settlement. That was one of the reasons why there was a run going on currently, New Haven was running out of building supplies, medicine and of course ammo which was getting harder and harder to find. Guess that's why most of the guards around the camp, walls and gates have crossbows and regular bows. Though while most people in New Haven didn't know how to use a bow, it was probably best that waste a steady supply of arrows then a low supply of bullets. Samuel then decided to go and do what he was here to do, find Clementine and AJ. He wanted to spend some time with them and get to know them better, which Samuel never usually did even with his close friends. Samuel then began to go inside the mess hall as other people passed him ether going in to eat and talk with there friends and family or leaving after they finished they're meal. As he finally made inside he saw rows and rows of tables and people eating their respected meals. Now came the hard part, finding where Clementine and AJ were.

Samuel then began to move and look around for both Clementine and AJ. He thought about getting a tray and eat when he found them but thought against it since he already ate right before he left this morning. As he made his way through the body of people leaving and trying find a place to sit and eat there food. Samuel thought it would probably be best that when he found Clementine and AJ he let them finish their meal and leave. When Samuel was usually in the mess hall or in a place with a lot of people he usually cause something when he meets some of the people he never gets along with. It wasn't that he welcomed trouble but when people decide to push his buttons he pushes theirs harder. Which usually ends bad for him in the end. The three people he has open hostilities for were Russell since the way they met didn't end so well. The other two people he didn't have a good relationship with were two girls who were about the same age as Chasity. The Adams, both were twins one was a boy while the other was a girl they liked to be the local bullies in New Haven. Both were orphans just like himself and Chasity, though he never did like to admit it they were one of the reasons he wanted his own place. They weren't exactly mean or cold since they were a bit afraid of him, but that didn't stop them for bullying Chasity and the other orphans at the house. Samuel didn't actually hate them, he didn't like to think that people were naturally cold and distant. Maybe something happened to them from a long time ago to make them that way. So Samuel was optimistic.

"HEY SAM OVER HERE!" Said a voice from behind Samuel that was all to familiar, finally figuring out who it was Samuel turned around and wasn't expecting what he saw next. He saw that Chasity and Clementine were sitting on a lone table with food right in front of them. He could see that Chasity was holding onto AJ which was surprising since he thought Clementine wouldn't just let anyone hold onto him, but Chasity wasn't just anyone. He saw that AJ was being fed a bottle of milk which the little guy was taking his time to enjoy his meal. As soon as he knew that AJ was alright he looked to Clementine and stopped dead in his tracks. When he saw Clementine in her new clothes he didn't know why but for some reason she looked a lot more pretty without all the muck and walker blood on her. She looked… beautiful in fact, even though Samuel would never say that out loud. Clementine was wearing her dirty signature hat that gave her that cute innocent look, but Samuel knew better. But what was surprising that her little pig tails were now gone and replaced with a short ponytail. The clothes she was wearing belonged to Chasity, but he had to admit they looked a lot better on Clementine. Clementine was wearing a light red tape shirt that was over her snow white thermal jacket, the jacket was very similar to her old one but was a bit larger. Samuel couldn't get a good look at what she was wearing below her waist, but right one he could care less as he and Clementine were now locked onto each others eyes. Right now Samuel didn't know why but he felt like he was being hypnotized by Clementine's hazel eyes that to Samuel looked like they belonged to an angel. For Clementine it was the same thing, but instead of seeing the cold chestnut she saw before… they looked to be now warm and welcoming. As this continued to go on for about a minute Chasity began to take notice and had a smirk on her face.

' _Guess you aren't that cold as you like to think Sam, I've got to admit… you and Clementine would make for a cute little couple.'_ Thought Chasity as she still had a smirk on her face, she then continued to feed the happy little AJ who looked a lot happier all of a sudden. Something told Chasity that she wasn't the only one who was thinking that Samuel and AJ would be happy together.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… isn't little AJ a good judge of character, and knowing what his surrogate sister likes… or maybe in this case probably want. What troubles await our heroes? Will things between Clementine and Samuel continue to grow and bud into something more? Will more awesome characters appear both canon and OC… of course! Just want to thank all of you guys for being patient with me and I grateful for that. Now in the next chapter trouble will start and an old face will appear… but the question is… who though? Well my friends, that's up to you. Remember if you have OCs you want to summit send them through a PM or in a review. Also leave who you guys want to appear in the next chapter, ether Jane, Christa or Molly. Sorry if you're hoping for Mike, Bonnie and Arvo to make an appearance but don't worry… I have something very special planned for them. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hello guys, I have returned and recovered from my sickness. To give to you guys straight I had the dreaded flu… which was so fun to have... if you guys didn't know that was sarcasm. Now most of you are wondering where the hell is the action, blood and guts that make this am M rated story… well wait no further because this chapter and one or two ahead will set up something very special. Whether it's bad or good is up to you guys, also if you guys don't think that Clementine's new look doesn't suit her tell me. If you guys want she can change into a new one later or back to her old outfit which would probably be ready to wear by then. Also tell me if all want Clementine to keep her hair the way it is right now or back to her usual style. Just want to say I can't wait for February because of the Michonne mini series and the return of TV show, it is in fact the month of the walking dead. I am so excited! I hope you guys are too! So let's get down to business ladies and gentlemen… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"S-so Clementine, you uh, look nice." Said Samuel who was trying his very damn best not to make eye contact with Clementine who was also doing her best too, both of them with faces beat red. Which made all more amusing to Chasity as she only looked on with a smirk, seeing the two blushing pre teens in front of her was a nice change and made things less boring around here. It was surprising to say the least that Samuel came out of nowhere, Chasity that the council would usually did what they did with Samuel when he disobeyed the rules which was him being on stable duty the whole day and week. So with Samuel not smelling like shit right now was ether something very good or something very bad. As Chasity was about to ask Samuel why he was here, she got sidetracked as AJ started get fussy as Chasity stopped feeding him the baby bottle with some milk after it looked like he finally fell asleep. Deciding it was best to make AJ comfortable and stop him fussing, Chasity began to feed the little guy again. To say the least Chasity instantly fell in love with the cute buddle of joy that was Alvin Jr, and she wasn't the only one ether. When Chasity was showing Clementine around with AJ, it didn't take long for people to notice the two newcomers. And with one being a baby didn't help at all. The most youngest kid in New Haven was probably around 4 years old, so seeing a baby around the camp was a spectacle to say the least.

While AJ didn't seem to mind the attention which made him all more adorable, Clementine was though. It wasn't that she wanted to rude or anything like that, it was a bit overwhelming to be with so many people that you didn't know. Which Chasity completely understood since it was the exact same thing she was feeling when she first arrived to New Haven. But she was lucky enough to have someone there for her, which was a Samuel. Though he might appear intimidating to most people because of the way he acted and dress and how he usually carried a scowl on his face. But in reality he was a very caring and understanding person when you got to know him, though he was a bit of an asshole when he wanted to be. When it came to the younger kids and teenagers, they all ether looked up to him or were down right afraid of him. So in a weird way Samuel was the kid that the kids looked to be their leader, which Samuel thought was a joke since in his mind he was no leader. But to those around him, they had an all whole different opinion. While the adults saw a delinquent with a problem with the rules, the kids and Chasity saw a person that they could get behind. Chasity then looked to the boy in question and was a bit shock to see him start to talk with Clementine as both of them stopped blushing. Though they were good at hiding it, Chasity could tell that it was hard for both Samuel and Clementine to look at each, she could tell that they were now stealing glances at each other with a bit of red on their faces. Chasity then decided to just continue and feed AJ and listen on both Clementine and Samuel's conversation.

"I'm really sorry if me and AJ got you into trouble Samuel, I just hope you can understand that it was the last thing I wanted to happen. If it helped I could go and talk to this council and explain everything if it meant you be out of trouble." Clementine said to Samuel who was shocked that she would do something like that for him, even Chasity was a little surprised. From what Chasity gathered up Clementine and Samuel haven't even know each other for a day, and now both of them are willing to take heat for each other. It was also amazing that Samuel would even consider taking the blame for someone, sure he wasn't the kind of person to not care but still. It didn't mean he was willing to take the fall for someone, even if it was her and Erik. And those two were practically brothers. For Clementine it was another story, Chasity knew next to nothing when it came to her. She knew that she wasn't cold and distant, well… not as distant as most people who usually showed up at the gate. While she was showing her around Chasity tried her best to get and try to know her, which while difficult at first wasn't to hard. Clementine was nice enough to let Chasity hold AJ which wasn't easy. But luckily for Chasity she was good at being on people's good side. So if a girl was willing to get in trouble for a boy and if that boy is also willing to get into some serious trouble for said girl… something is going on there. Or, something that that want to happen. Though Chasity wasn't exactly an expert on love or anything like that, but she wasn't an idiot ether. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what's brewing there. While most people would jump at the chance to take what Clementine was offering, Samuel wasn't most people.

"It's alright Clementine, you don't have to do that for me. I can handle whatever the council throws at me. Besides, I wouldn't like you taking the heat for me. Thanks for offering though." Samuel said in a calm and assuring tone as he gave Clementine a assuring smile that made Clementine have a surprised expression. Then after seeing Samuel smile at her caused her to blush again which was really starting to bother her, not Samuel smiling at her but the fact she's been acting very weird lately and she can't explain it. It wasn't bad but it was just a little confusing. It wasn't because of Samuel, would it? All these questions and emotions were going through Clementine's mind and there were no answers which made it all more frustrating. For Clementine, Samuel was the first boy she's met since… Duck… which was kind of a sore object to talk about. While Clementine never felt weird around Duck except only when he went on about giant robot dinosaurs and what not, but overall he was a good friend to have even though he was a tiny bit annoying. But that's what made him Duck, and that's what she missed about him. Thinking about Duck and how they use to play together made Clementine blush disappear and her expression change into a sadden one. Which didn't go unnoticed by the two kids around her. Samuel gave Clementine a worried look as he hoped he didn't say anything to make her this way. Chasity on the other had thought it was best to change the subject or something, thinking that whatever was wrong was personal and was to be dealt with in private. After some thinking Chasity came up with a plan that would probably get Clementine out of her funk and be a bit entertaining.

"Clementine would it be alright if Samuel held AJ for a bit so you and I can finish our food?" Chasity asked Clementine with a smile that Samuel knew all to well, which was never a good sign. After hearing this Clementine expression changed from sadness to surprise, hearing the strange request made Clementine look to AJ as he continued to suck on the bottle without a care in the world. She then turned to an equally confused Samuel who gave out a shrug not really having a problem with holding AJ. After giving some thought Clementine finally gave a nod to Chasity that it was alright. While they only met a few hours ago, Samuel has done a lot for them. Saving both her and AJ from walkers and possible starvation and dehydration and also giving them what most people didn't get that often… a chance. So in a way, he earned it. After getting confirmation from Clementine, Chasity processed to get up and walk to the other side of the table to a nervous looking Samuel. It wasn't like he never hold a baby before, he did have a baby brother when the walkers happened. But that in his mind was a lifetime ago… a terrible and nightmarish lifetime during those days. As Samuel was about to rethink holding AJ, Samuel felt a hand touch his left which was on the table right by… Clementine's. Well… where it used to be but now it seems that her hand was now holding onto his which now began to make Samuel's heart speed up a little. Samuel then look to Clementine and see that she had a reassuring smile that seemed to mimic his just moments ago. But what made it all more reassuring was the look in her eyes, they were like the eyes of a mother that was helping their child which made it all more soothing. A faint blush could be seen on Samuel's face, and the same with Clementine's as she did the bold move.

"It's easy, don't worry… I trust you and so does he." Clementine said with that same reassuring smile as Chasity finally made to Samuel, while she didn't show it Chasity was very happy with what was going on. ' _All is going to plan, now time for you to do your part little man.'_ Chasity thought as she gently handed Samuel who now seemed reassured but now fully. But now after AJ was now in his arms, Samuel's self-doubt and nervousness began to disappear. Samuel look down at the little baby boy in his arms, AJ looked up to the Samuel as he did with him. Both with interest in their eyes, this was the first time in a long time that Samuel has held a baby and was the first time for AJ to be held by Samuel. After about a minute AJ seemed smile as he let out a tiny giggle which made Samuel crack a smile. Seeing Samuel crack a smile made AJ seem to giggle little more, seeing the tiny giggling baby in his arms made Samuel feel something that he hasn't felt in a long time… alive. AJ then began to reach his tiny hand out towards Samuel who was a bit confused at first until he figured out what the little guy wanted. Samuel managed to get his arm free while perfectly and safely holding onto AJ. Samuel then did something that no one was expecting except maybe the tiny baby in his arms.

"This what you want little guy? You like the color don't you, am I right? Samuel asked with a smile as he proceeded to take off his hat which he usually never do, even if he was alone. After taking off the bright orange beanie letting out his short but wild hair out as he gave AJ the hat. Which made AJ giggle and laugh in joy as he began to hold the beanie like a teddy bear, which made Samuel smile more. Then Samuel finally stopped smiling as he began to notice what he just did, he then slowly began to look at both girls on each side of him as both girls were doing their best not let out a giggle or laugh at the cute moment between AJ and Samuel. ' _Well… shit, I don't think Chasity is going to let this down… god forbid she tells Natalie or Talyne about this. That… would… suck.'_ Samuel thought with a sigh as he lowered his head in ether shame or self-pity, which in this case would probably be both. Samuel then look at AJ who was still holding onto his hat like it was going disappear if he didn't, AJ then looked up at Samuel and let out a coo with cute smile. "Something tells me this was all your doing, eh you little ass kicker?" Samuel said with a smirk as AJ only closed his eyes and began to fall asleep with Samuel's hat acting as his teddy bear.

Meanwhile At The Main gate

"Just give it to me straight Owen… how many did we lose and tell me why!?" Douglas barked as he looked at the man in question who was the leader of the run recently, Owen Sanders. Right now Douglas and most of the council members were called to that gate because of something important, and important it was. The people who were recently sent on a run for supplies had now returned, but with no supplies and less people then they were sent off with. This situation was no very serious because originally there were nine people that went on the supply run, and now there were only seven that returned. Four were seriously injured and two were… dead. And there was also the fact that there was someone else with them that didn't go with or even seen in New Haven. Which meant there was now another newcomer in New Haven, but that didn't seem to make Douglas happy at all since he didn't actually have any idea what was going on! Next to Douglas were Morales and James, rest of the council members were doing what they can to keep things calm and help the injured. Rose was on crowd control along with some guards making sure any passing by residents continued on their business and keep calm. Natalie on the other hand was with a few people who were ether doctors or nurses that were on stand by for incidents like this helping the wounded.

"Douglas… I don't know what happened, but I do know is that we were loading up and we're about to head back and then… all hell broke loose. One minute everything was quiet and the next we're all in a god damn firefight! We didn't know where we were being shot at and then people started to panic and fired shots everywhere! We lost one person in the firefight and another one when the walkers came… we almost didn't make it ourselves if that stranger didn't show up when she did. We had to leave one of the trucks which had the supplies we needed. I'm… sorry but I had to think of everyone else, it was ether take the supplies and lose more of our people or leave them so the rest of us could get away. Look I'm really so-!" Owen was about to say before Douglas stopped him as he put a hand on Owen's shoulder. Owen was a 24 year old who was tall and had sandy blonde hair with brown eyes, he wore a gray hoodie that he wore over his green shirt with some random blue jeans and some brown work boots. While Owen wasn't anyone special back before the apocalypse, he was a man that loved music and that worked as a intern for some random music department. Though he was a simple man with a simple life before the walkers, he was the kind of person to stand up to the occasion when needed. Guess that's why Douglas made him leader on this run, whether that was a good or bad idea was about to be revealed.

"It's alright Owen, you did what you thought was best and it was. You trusted your gut and while it was a gamble it paid off in the end. Those deaths… weren't your fault and you'll get the chance to tell us everything, but right now you need take a deep breath and tell who and where this stranger is." Douglas said trying his best to reassure the young man in front of him. It wasn't anything new to Douglas as he saw this before when he was in service in Russia, back when he was a soldier fighting against the living rather than the dead. What he said was true, while Owen did lose two people he managed to save the rest and get a newcomer. While that wasn't a win-win it was the best he could do and that was enough. After listening to Douglas's advice Owen took a deep breath and then began to calm down, then after about a minute Owen was about to say something when all of a sudden someone beat him to it. "It's alright Owen I'm right here, so… this is the man you told me about eh? Thought he a bit more taller but hey what can you do." Said a feminine voice behind Owen which got his and the council's attention. The source of the voice came from a women who was fairly tall and light dark skin, she had short dark brown hair with light brown eyes. The woman wore an orange hoodie and some random blue jeans along with black or dark brown hiking boots. While Douglas didn't know who this woman was or why she saved Owen and his team, but he was going to find out. As if the woman foresaw what Douglas was about to ask, she began to speak and reveal her name and intention

"My name is Christa, and I was hoping if you can tell me if you've seen a little girl around 12 years old and wearing a blue baseball cap with a large capital D." Christa said in a cool and calm tone.

To Be Continued

AN: DUN, DUN, DUN… so… was it worth the wait. As Samuel, Clementine and AJ grow closer will Christa be there to help it grow or stop it and leave with Clementine in tow? Who are the people that attacked Owen's team and will they be a bigger problem? Will more faces both new and old appear? Of course, that's the beauty of a story. Hope you guys liked the interaction between both Samuel and AJ. And to those wondering when both Clem and Sam get together… well you'll have to wait and enjoy what comes along. Still accepting OCs but only one per reader now, been kind of crazy to keep track on all of them. Also still want your guys input on who you want to appear in the story… but no main characters from the comics or TV show and that means villains as well. But unknown and once time use characters are welcome. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: I am happy that you guys are excited that Christa has showed up. Now I'm sorry if you were expecting her to not give a shit about what happened to Clem, though if she is really alive I expect she probably wouldn't go out looking for her. It's not like I don't like Christa, oh hell no, it's just that I think she would have a bit of a grudge with Clementine because of Omid and her baby. Which I will assure you guys will be mentioned a lot in the coming chapters. Loosing family is tough, I know the feeling and I think you guys feel the same way. But no one should have to bury their child, especially a little baby who never had the chance to experience life. Now onto more pressing matters, if your wondering who are the people who attack Owen's team… well you'll have to wait and see. So in this chapter it will mainly focus on Clementine and Samuel, Christa will have her time to shine really soon. Sooner than you think. So if it's a short chapter, sorry. Also want to thank my friend and fellow writer WalkingDeadRox for helping me out and giving me advice, you guys should check out his work. It's what got me into writing and fanfiction. Now… ON WITH THE STORY.

"I have the feeling you and Chasity had that planned, didn't you?" Samuel asked in a deadpan tone as he was walking side by side with Clementine who had a smile on her face. Meanwhile AJ was still being held in Samuel's arms sleeping peacefully with Samuel's hat. After the whole incident that Samuel wanted to forget, both Chasity and Clementine continued on to finish their meals. Which Clementine ate with gusto, which wasn't surprising considering what the mess hall was serving. The menu for today was mash potatoes, soup with a piece of freshly made bread along with some cooked meat from one of the recent hunts. While supplies were getting scarcer and scarcer, it was high time that New Haven start to grow and farm their own food to supply the large number of people in New Haven. It was lucky enough that New Haven was built around a farm which meant the soil was great and pure for farming. In fact the food that Clementine and Chasity were eating were from the first crops they had recently harvest. Potatoes, corn and most of everything were being farm in the green houses that had just been recently built. Most of the council members were in charge of most of New Havens utilities, job placements and other such thing. Natalie was in charge of medical, Rose was the one you wanted to see if wanted go on runs and hunts. Meanwhile James and Douglas were in charge of a bit of everything, then then their was Morales who had farming and housing. Morales said that in a few months that with the greenhouse and winter ending soon, supply run for food will be needed but not to greatly.

"Oh c'mon, it was cute seeing you two play with each. You know he really likes you, especially your hat." Clementine said with a happy giggle that made Samuel look away with a blush, ether from being called cute by Clementine or from being embarrassed. While he hated to admit it, it was nice seeing AJ play with his hat for a bit before he went to sleep. Samuel was just happy that Chasity went to go see Erik and the Morales kids, he couldn't take anymore laughs and giggles from her. Even though it was just Chasity being her playful self, there was only so much Samuel could take. ' _One of these days that girl has to get a boyfriend, then she can terrorize him and not me._ ' Samuel thought as he and Clementine continued on their way, passing other residents who gave a look or two towards the two kids and the sleeping baby in Samuel's arms. Though it was nothing new to Samuel since he was always kind of treated this way, people giving him looks, whispering about him and keeping their distance. But Clementine wasn't like Samuel, she wasn't used to being around so many people staring at her and whispering. It was a bit unsettling and nerve racking, soon Clementine started to sweat as felt like she was going to run out of breath. It felt like she was going to faint any moment, but that all changed when she felt someone gently grab her hand. Clementine was surprised at this and turned to see Samuel giving her a weak but reassuring smile as he continued to hold AJ and walk along with her.

"Hey, don't let them get to you. They're staring at me not you, and they're only whispering because of AJ. It's alright, let's just get to where you two will be sleeping until the council figures out what to do with." Samuel said in a calm and reassuring tone that reminded Clementine about someone close to her. It was really strange to Clementine as Samuel continued to hold her hand gently and continued to lead her to their destination. While she's only met Samuel for only a couple of hours, she felt like could trust him with anything… dare she say it, maybe her and AJ's lives. Though it was stupid to trust someone so easily and so much in such short amount of time, she didn't care. Samuel's done so much for the both of them, even if it meant he get into some serious trouble for. ' _Why… does he make feel so safe when I'm around him? Like he would take on the entire world for me and AJ, even though we only met. In some weird way… he reminds of Lee.'_ Clementine thought as she looked at the ground as Samuel ked her to where ever they were going. After about a few minutes of walking in silence, Samuel stopped to break the silence as Clementine looked back up.

"Well, um welcome to my house. I'm sorry if it's not much but hey, at least it's better than a tent… I think. Anyways, mi casa es tu casa… that's uh, Spanish if you didn't know." Samuel said with a nervous laugh at the end as finally showed Clementine what their destination was, a tiny house… or in this case probably a shack. ' _Though I'm not the one to judge, not to long ago me and AJ were taking shelter in a car trunk. I shouldn't be rude, he's been doing so much for us which he doesn't even have to.'_ Clementine though as she began to look at the "house" more closely. If Clementine had to think of something very similar in size than it would probably be the shack Luke and the others locked her in… still, it looked a lot better than the shack. It had a widow located by the front door, the small house looked to have been made recently the state it was in now. While she couldn't see the inside, the outer walls were painted red while the roof looked to be white. Overall while it was small it looked nice and roomy, it was simple and she liked that. Before Samuel could see what Clementine's reaction was he looked up in the sky to see some dark and gloomy clouds approaching from the north. ' _Ether snow or rain, both not good at all. Especially in this cold and it almost being night doesn't help ether, better get inside.'_ Samuel thought as he had indifferent look on his face.

"We should probably get inside Clementine, by the look of those storm clouds I say we have about… 30 or 25 minutes until they hit us. Come on, I'll show you where you guys will be sleeping." Samuel said informing the blue hat girl about the storm before making his way to the door. This made Clementine's expression change from skeptical to confusion, she started to look around and was shocked to see in fact a storm coming their way, which worried a little. She then looked to Samuel who was now taking the sleeping AJ inside while leaving the door open for her. Clementine then decided to forget about what just happened right now, she gave a slight shrug and soon followed Samuel into the house. And closing the door as she was now finally in the house. When she was now inside what she saw was shocking to say the least. Though it appeared to be very small, the house on the inside to be quite a fair size. She saw what seemed to be a kitchen of some kind where a miniature looking stove was located right by a table with two steel fold up chairs. Next to the kitchen was what looked to be the living and bed room, considering how small the house was. Clementine saw Samuel relaxing on a leather club chair that looked comfy with AJ still sleeping peacefully in his arms snuggling with his orange beanie. Next to him was something she hasn't seen in a long time, a comfy full size bed that looked very welcoming. But what was more shocking and a sight for sore eyes what was next to the bed… a bookshelf… with an impressive array of books and a few comic books! When Samuel finally noticed Clementine's expression and what she was gawking at, a smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, I see you noticed the books. Heh, well when I usually go out to check out in some abandoned homes and even towns I find them just laying around. You be surprised how many books and other things people leave behind when the apocalypse happens. Hope you don't think I'm some kind of bookworm, I just like wasting my time on something other than hunting and whatnot." Samuel said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head as Clementine continued to look at the books, and then turning to Samuel which made him a bit nervous. ' _Great Samuel, you just made this whole situation more awkward, just great! It's bad enough that she already thinks I'm weird already. GOD DAMMIT I'M SO STUPID!'_ Samuel thought as he let out a disheartening sigh, in his mind he thought he just made a situation that was already worst than it already was. He couldn't blame Clementine if she was a bit weirded out by him, but he only wished that most people wouldn't quickly judge him for who he was. But what he heard next from Clementine would deeply shock him. Clementine proceeded to walk to the bookshelf and give a smile that surprised Samuel which in return made him have a faint blush on his face. ' _Why do I keep doing this!? I feel like a damn idiot! But… why is it every time she smiles it gets my heart racing and my face hot!?'_ Samuel thought as this has been happening a lot lately when he was with Clementine, which he couldn't understand why?

"I don't think you're a bookworm Samuel, there wouldn't nothing wrong with that anyways. Besides, I love reading book if I have the time. I was also wondering, if you don't mind of course, could I... read one? If it isn't too much trouble." Clementine said with that smile again as she sat on the wooden floor right the bookshelf. After hearing this Samuel was shocked, that wasn't the response he was expecting. Hell most of his friends would give him a bit of hell when they usually came to visit, well for the most part it was only Chasity, Erik and a couple of others that usually show up. He couldn't actually blame his fellow tribesmen Erik, he couldn't even read English. Samuel quickly decided it was best to break out of his shock and answer the awaiting girl.

"Uh, sure be my guest. Pick anyone you want." Samuel said giving Clementine his approval, which made her so very happy that she did something that Samuel wasn't expecting at all! Clementine then proceeded to get up which caught Samuel by surprise, he was expecting her to get right to it and pick a book. ' _How come I got a very bad feeling about this?'_ Samuel thought as he gulped and looked down at his arms to see the now fully awake Alvin Jr who was now biting on the orange beanie that was once Samuel's. Deciding to deal with his hat situation later considering he might have more pressing matters to still deal with. Just when Samuel was going to say something to Clementine he looked up to see her looking down at him with that cute smile of hers, which was making the boy blush and a little nervous. She then slowly went down to his level and when she was now fully on his level, she began to wrap her arms around him carefully giving a enough space for AJ who saw this whole situation in confusion and a bit of wonder. Samuel, for the first time in his life didn't know what to do. He hasn't been hug like this… since the day he said goodbye to his family before going to school when the walkers started to appear. What he was feeling, he couldn't understand it but for some reason he didn't care.

"This is for doing so much for me and AJ when you don't have to. And this other thing I about to do… is thank you for saving us." Clementine said in a whisper as she said it right next to Samuel's ear which caused him to blush even more. ' _W-what does she mean about the other thing!?'_ Samuel thought as he began to sweat a little bit and his face still beat red like a tomato. And soon he got his answer as he felt something very soft touch his left cheek, he then looked to see Clementine giving him a soft kiss! All function in Samuel's brain just stopped as he was trying his best to process what's happening. Though it was just a soft peck on the cheek, something a mother would give their child. But… it felt something so much more, for both of them. After about a few seconds Clementine quickly parted her lips from the deeply shocked and confused Samuel who was still blushing which Clementine let out a giggle. ' _Guess_ _Chasity was right, he is cute when he blushes.'_ Clementine thought happily as she then proceeded to take AJ out of Samuel's arms who was still trying to process what he'll just happened, for the first time in his life… Samuel was speechless. AJ who saw the whole thing transpire had a tiny smile on his face as he let out a giggle as he was now in Clementine's arms who began to walk to the bed to place AJ. Samuel on the other hand had finally got his brain going full gear and thought only one thing. ' _What… was… that!? WHAT JUST FREAKING HAPPENED!? HOW COME I HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO KILL CHASITY!?'_ Samuel thought as he looked to Clementine who was placing AJ on the bed with his orange hat safety in his tiny hands. After setting AJ down she then proceeded to sit down on the floor again and do what she was originally going to do. She then shot a quick glance to Samuel who made hi blush again after remembering what just transpired only minutes ago. Though he couldn't actually prove it, Samuel could have sworn he saw a smirk on her face.

To Be Continued

AN: Hmm, getting acquainted indeed. Now before you get any ideas yet, remember it was just a simple peck on the cheek which was a thank you to Samuel. But… could it be something more? The next chapters to come are going to be very eventful indeed, probably even a couple of walkers and whatnot. Hope you guys enjoyed the little moments between both Samuel and Clementine. If you guys have any ideas for them and their… interesting relationship, let me hear them. Also remember I'm still accepting OCs. Anyways special thanks to all of you guys for your OCs, ideas and support. Please do leave a review, see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Vote

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Got to admit, love how all of you guys are loving the story so far. If any of you didn't know my first attempt to write a fanfiction was a year ago I think, and it was a walking dead one as well. To tell you the truth it was a bit shitty, it got better along the way because I had some help from some of my friends and fellow writers. What I'm trying to say is that the walking dead fandom will always have a special place in my heart, it makes me happy to see all the support and love you guys have for this story. Anyways this chapter will show a bit of the other people in New Haven and of course Christa. Maybe a bit of Samuel and Clementine too, but I could be lying. Now let's get to what you guys want to see… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also look down below for an important announcement!

The settlement known as New Haven was experiencing a bit of snow, nothing to bad but not to good ether. It was nothing new for the people of New Haven, storms and especially snow storms were usually common. Right now it was dark which meant most of the people with the exception of guards were calling it a day. While some were returning to their homes some were going to the public barracks where most of the people in New Haven slept. The only light illuminating on the settlement were the construction lights, lampposts and searchlights that were on the guard towers that overlooked in and outside New Haven. There was also the fact that most of the guards hand flashlights and flashlights on their guns as well. So overall New Haven could sleep peacefully as they were in safe hands. Right now two newly recruited guards that weren't in the traditional guard attire, because these two people were just recently on guard duty on one of the towers. Most of the guards that usually stand guard at the council hall are now on duty walking around New Haven, so these two were just standing guard because the council were inside having a discussion with Owen and the stranger they brought along with them. And as soon as the meeting was over the council would go back to their respective homes and call it a day, and then it'll be another hard day tomorrow.

"I can't believe someone attacked Owen's team, I mean none of our other teams ever got ambushed in the past. God… we lost two people man, that's never happened to us before… has it Shaun?" Said one of the two guards standing guard at the entrance, the guard that was asking his fellow guard was clearly a man. The man was fairly tall and had a strong built, he looked to probably be around in his late 20s of early 30s. He had brownish blonde hair that he bounded with a red bandanna, he also had brown eyes. Right now the guard was wearing a thick brown parka jacket because of the weather currently. But under that jacket he appeared to have a white and blue flannel shirt along with blue jeans and black boots. Overall he seemed like an average guy, but in reality he had a responsibilities. The other guard he was standing guard with was a man as well, who was Shaun since that's what the blonde guard called him

"Well, Thomas I wouldn't be the one to know, I only arrived as few weeks before you and your daughter. Though from what I gathered something like this hasn't happened before. Look, the council will figure something out and when they do we can call it a night and you can go back to your little girl, alright Thomas?" Shaun said in a reassuring tone and look that seemed to have calmed Thomas down a bit. Shaun unlike Thomas as he had brown hair with a hint of red, his hair was a bit shaved on the sides and was combed slightly to the right, he also was maybe in his late or early 20s. He was a bit shorter than Thomas and was bit skinny and pale, compared to Thomas anyways. He had a little bit of stubble as his facial hair that matched his hair color. His accent was a peculiar as well, it sounded that it belonged from both an Irishman and a southern man. His most noticeable features where the small cut on his bottom lip and Itty-bitty bump on the bridge of his nose. He wore a dark gray hoodie that he kept zipped up because of the cold and snow that continued to fall, he also had some dark blue jeans with a black leather belt and red and white running shoes. He also wore a light blue beanie that he had under his hood to help him from the cold. Both men had military grade HK416s that had flashlights right by their grips. Most of that firearms that the guard used were automatic and semi automatic rifles while the guards on the guard towers usually used bows, crossbows and rifles with suppressors.

"It's just that I want Tess to be safe and have much as a normal as she can, the things she saw out there before we came to New Haven. Things… that even give me nightmares… when it was just me and Tess out there, I knew we couldn't survive out there for long. We only had about a few days worth of food and I had just half a box of ammo… I knew that we both die out there." Thomas stated in a solemn tone as he brought back some uneasy memories and sharing them with his fellow guard. Shaun didn't say any as he looked at Thomas with a sad expression, trying to survive out there was one thing… but trying to survive out there with a 4 year old daughter was whole different situation. Thomas's head perked up as he had a small smile on his face as he recalled how he and his daughter were brought to New Haven.

"I guess it was just by luck that me and my daughter met a boy on horseback, who was hunting and all he found was a broken man trying to keep his baby girl safe. Soon enough he brought us here, to a place where it can give something me and my daughter couldn't get put there." Thomas said as he gave Shaun a smile, Shaun then looked to Thomas with a confused look as he wanted to hear what this boy gave them. ' _Is he talking about who I think he's talking about?'_ Shaun thought to himself as he also recalled a boy who did that exact same thing for many others in New Haven. Thomas then let out a grateful sigh with a smile as he looked up in the dark night sky as snow continued to fall.

"Samuel led me and my daughter to this place, a place where we actually have a chance. Not many people get that Shaun, because of that I owe that boy everything. That boy, has a pain that I still had when I lost my wife… and he still carries that with him everyday. To be so young and to feel so much pain and death, no one should have to live that way, especially not a good kid like that." Thomas said with a sad tone as his thoughts drifted to the boy that saved him and his daughter's lives. He had to watch everyday as that boy continued to try his best for this settlement, even if some hate him in the end. Though Samuel always had that stoic expression with those stone cold eyes of his, he tried his best to keep going and act cold towards people, he'll even to those close to him. But what he saw in the mess hall earlier, he saw a normal kid today hanging out with his friends and for once… having a great time. Thinking this caused Thomas to let out another small smile as he saw how Samuel looked at that newcomer and how she looked at him. It was the same look when he was with his wife, back when times were simpler.

"Guess your right, that Samuel kid sure gets in trouble a lot. Though in the end he makes up for it, and in a big way too. The amount of survivors he brought in is what made New Haven what it is today, not to mention those supplies he got for the settlement awhile. Heck, most of these houses and lights around the settlement are here thanks to him. I bet if the council let him go on runs with Owen and the others, he could probably do what all five us couldn't do. That kid is something else, it's no wonder why your kid looks up to him." Shaun stated as he used the strap on his gun to put in behind his back as he brought his hands up close to his face. He then began to breath deep in and out of them for insulation, because of the cold. Thomas then gave a look and proceeded to give Shaun a playful punch on his shoulder which made him chuckle a bit. It was nice to have friends, both men thought. As Shaun continued to warm himself, Thomas gave a glance to entrance of the tent where tell council were having a meeting with Owen and the newcomer he brought. ' _Man, I hope they get to the bottom of what's going down.'_ Thomas thought as he gave the entrance one last glance and continued his duty and guard in the cold of night, waiting for the council to get done.

Inside The Council Tent

Right now in the tent where the council meeting was taking place was in a bit of disarray at the moment. With the monthly supply team getting ambushed and two of their own dead, and to make matters worse is the fact the in the last 24 hours they have gotten not just two newcomers but another one which Owen picked up. Currently the council were trying to get down to things, first was the matter of the attack that happened to Owen and his team, and second is that they managed to be save by a mysterious stranger that appeared out of nowhere. To most of the council it seemed a bit fishy, but right now they had to deal with what Owen had just proposed and what this stranger named Christa wanted. To say the least none of the council were pleased. Especially what Owen was proposing. Right now the only things keeping the tent lit was the four construction lights on each corner of the large tent. Currently Owen and Christa were standing right in front of the council who were all in their respective seats at the large table. Natalie looked very displeased and began to speak.

"Owen, you've proposed this every time we invite you into this tent. The fact your asking us to let a child risk his life out there when we have perfectly trained and experience people here to do such proper job and know the risk. Like we said before Owen, we don't agree with what you're proposing and will not consider or reconsider it again." Natalie stated in a tone that was very forceful and command like. When it came to the children of New Haven and their safety, Natalie was like a momma grizzly. Especially with the child in question, even though she knew he could very well take care of himself and those around him. And all the council would agree with her as well, even those who don't get along or condone what the child in question does. After hearing this Owen wasn't surprised since he has been told no in the past, but he wasn't about to give up so easy, especially since what happened to his team which could have been avoided if his proposal went through.

"Look, I know he's a wild card and that some of you care deeply about him. But if Samuel was with me and my team, then maybe those two people who were on my watch didn't have to die! Samuel is a good hunter, tracker, scout and damn better shot than most of the adults in this tent right now! For god sakes, he brought a semi truck worth of supplies to New Haven by himself! I'm not asking you to force him or anything, I'm just asking that you guys can give him the same chance that all those people you say have that he doesn't… that's all I'm asking." Owen said with conviction and power that it surprised both Christa and the council. After hearing what Owen just said the council began to look at each other as no knew what to say, because what Owen said was true, even to those that hated and didn't want to believe it. Samuel has proven in the past to be a very resourceful and strong willed kid, he was in fact all those things Owen just stated. In fact Owen wasn't the first person to bring such a proposal up, many guards and those on supply teams wanted him to be with them in some way, even if it was just a small role. But having children risk their lives for New Haven didn't set to well with the whole council, even Morales with his beef with Samuel… he did have kids of his own after all. After a few minutes of silence someone on the council decided to speak and what that person said would start a course of events and situations that no one will see coming.

"I believe that Owen is right in some context, while it is are duty to protect the next generation by any means, not just because we are on this council but because some of us are parents as well. What right is it that we don't give some of the children the same chance that those older than them can. As for Samuel and the special case that he is, I propose we give him the option. Since he has no legal guardian and does not want one, his decision will be what he decides. This will be a standard vote, which means each council member will have their own vote. Now for those who agree raise your hands." Douglas said as he spoke to all his fellow council members with a tone that meant business.

All of the council, including Christa and Owen were very shocked what Douglas has just said. Natalie was deeply shocked and a bit furious that he would even make this a vote. ' _What the hell are you thinking Douglas!?'_ Natalie thought with much confusion and anger as she began to clench her fist and look at the Russian with a glare. The oldest member of the council James, gave Douglas a look that could have meant a lot of things. Morales had a very serious expression on his face as he looked at Douglas with a questionable look. Rose looked to be on the same boat with Natalie and was a furious that Douglas would even propose such a thing. But right now going through everyone's minds right now, even Christa and Owen's as well. Who was going to vote yes… or no, and why?

Meanwhile At Samuel's Home

The night was peaceful and quiet, just the way Samuel liked it. Right now Samuel was sitting on his leather club chair with a simple blanket covering him as he was trying his best to sleep. It was decided that since Clementine and AJ were his guests that he let them have the bed, probably the other reason was that he had a soft spot for the both of them and that Clementine… kissed him. Recalling this event made Samuel have a light blush on his face and his heart flutter. That was his first kiss from a girl that wasn't his mom, though while it was just a simple peck on the cheek. It still confused the hell out him, did it mean that Clementine liked him or was it just something Chasity dared her to do. He decided to quickly eliminate the latter option since while Chasity loved a bit of mischief, she wasn't that kind of person. Samuel looked to the sleeping form of Clementine and AJ as they both were snuggled together with a large blanket covering both of them. This caused Samuel to smile as he saw how AJ still had his hat along with Clementine's since she took it off before she went to sleep. He had to admit, Clementine looked a bit cute without her hat. Seeing them like that, made Samuel feel something that he hasn't felt since when his mom, dad and baby brother were alive. He was… happy, and it was because of both Clementine and AJ.

' _Earlier, I was smiling and laughing with the both of them and Chasity. I can't remember the last time I laughed, it was probably a lifetime ago… a simpler life… a life long gone and forgotten. Why… do they make me feel this way, I understand why for AJ… but for Clementine… I don't know? The way she kissed me, the way I felt when she did it, the way we look at each other… am… I falling in love with her?'_ Samuel thought asking himself this deep and important question, but he didn't have an answer. Can someone really fall in love with someone in one day? Samuel could only sit and look up at the ceiling, he then looked at the window by the front door to see the snow continuing to fall. He then proceeded to give a quick last glance at Clementine and the continued to look out the window. ' _… Beautiful….'_ Samuel thought as he closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be something special. He then drifted into blissful sleep and let his dreams take him.

To Be Continued

AN: Hmm, did Samuel think the snow outside was beautiful… or was it something else? Who and what will the council vote be? Will Clementine and Samuel continue to grow closer and all the while dodge Vince's group? Well you'll find out soon. But right now the announcement, well guys the place I work at is a pro wrestling promotion and I have decided to sign up and train and hopefully wrestle. So my schedule will be chaotic and rough, but this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing and keep updating. This just means I won't be frequent as I usually am. I hope you guys can understand and hoped you liked the chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!

P.S the promotion I'm training for is UCW ZERO WRESTLING, just small time stationed up in Salt Lake City. I hope that maybe in a few mouths I'll be wrestling but only time will tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Guys I am so excited, I just started my training and to tell you the truth… IT FREAKING HURTS. Like dude, I spent the last two hours doing rolls and learning how to get slammed and my ass kicked. I wanted to quit straight away but somehow I managed to go through the whole thing. But that was day one, so things are going slowly but surely. The other thing excited is that the walking dead TV show and the Michonne mini series are coming this month. So a lot of things happening this month. Now, I just want to make something clear, while Samuel can handle himself very well then most adults. You got to understand that he's still a kid and small, which has is perks and cons. Just like Clementine and Carl in a sense, so don't expect to be such a little badass. Now… the time you've all been waiting for… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

All of New Haven was covered in blanket of white as the snow fall from last night had covered most of everything. While this would be bad for most people in a situation like this, the people of New Haven were always prepared. As of early this morning before day break when the storm ended, some of the guards and the people who were charge of clean up got to work and clear the snow for the residents of New Haven. While it wasn't pretty or easy it had to be done, it was those people's job so other people can get their jobs and duties. So right now people of the large settlement were beginning to get up, the cooks at the mess hall were starting breakfast for the large number of people waking up. New guards were being posted so the ones from the night could rest and be ready for tonight. But as people were waking up and ready to start the new day, a small figure could be see traversing the snowy dirt path as the figure passed random passers-byes and guards who taking up the day posts or one who were calling it for today.

"I hope she doesn't think this is weird, I mean come on. What kind of boy goes in the middle of the morning traversing through snow and cold to get a girl and her surrogate baby brother some breakfast?" Samuel asked himself as he held a large paper bag in his hand filled with food for both Clementine and AJ for their breakfast. Somehow Samuel managed to sneak in the mess hall before cooks started to arrive and prepare something for both of his house mates, while he wasn't a word class chef he was the one to prepare meals for him and his friends when they were outside of New Haven. ' _Man I hope they like what I made for them, I don't it suck and make things more awkward between us. Especially since what happened last night.'_ Samuel thought as recalling the events of last night, he then lower his head and faced the ground as faint tint of red appeared on his face. He spent most of the night trying to figure out what heck happened last night, but after a few hours of thinking he decided to give up. After about a few minutes of walking Samuel had finally made it to his house.

' _Alright, Samuel you can do this. You've fought off walkers and went survived things that most people couldn't have… it's just talking to pretty girl you possibly like more than a friend… a friend that you've only met yesterday… yeah.'_ Samuel thought again as he was beginning to rethink this whole thing. Hunting, scouting and fighting walkers he can do, talking to girls about your feelings…was something very different. Samuel wasn't a normal kid, he knew that much and he didn't care. But seeing and being with Clementine, changed that. She was someone that actually get him and not care for who he was, but for some reason that didn't set to well with him. He felt like Clementine was a very rare and beautiful flower in a field and he was just some random weed that stops her beauty. And… when a weed is along side a flower… the flower dies and wastes away. And he didn't want that for Clementine or little AJ.

After taking a deep breath Samuel decided to continue with his original plan and give them their breakfast. Whether or not what he thought he needed to be there for both of them right now, and then he figure out what happens next from there. ' _Well no time like the present.'_ Samuel thought as he began to open the door that led inside his small house. As he was walking in and quickly closing the door behind him, he was very surprised to see that both Clementine and AJ were awake. He saw Clementine sitting on his club chair that he slept on last night with AJ on her arms still playing with her hat which she didn't mind one bit. ' _Well I'm glad the little guy at least has something to keep him preoccupied, hate to see him fussy because he woke up with my hat gone from his tiny arms.'_ Samuel thought with a smile as he saw AJ take notice that he was standing right there as he reached his little arms towards Samuel. Clementine then took notice to and looked toward where AJ was reaching and saw Samuel with a paper bag in his left hand.

"Hey, sorry if I wasn't here when you two woke up. I thought since what happen yesterday you wanted to sleep in on a comfy bed. God knows how I did, besides you two looked peaceful and comfortable." Samuel said as he rubbed the back of his head as he was hoping that Clementine would understand why he left. Hearing this made Clementine smile which Samuel took as a good sign. While he was good at reading people and what they're thinking sometimes, girls were a lot harder to figure out. ' _Guess that's why Douglas has a bit of a hard time with Natalie, if girls are this hard to figure out I think women are impossible to get a read on them.'_ Samuel thought as he remembered how both of his favorite people on the council acted outside the council. He saw Douglas as a father figure who was always there for him if he ever got in trouble or needed some one to talk to. While Natalie on the other hand… she reminded him so much of his mother that he felt a bit strange when he's around her. She was that one person that was always there for him, though she does with all the children and orphans. In her mind he was different. In a way, she was a lot like Clementine when it came to him and how he does things.

"It's alright Samuel… I very grateful you let me and AJ sleep on your bed. Even when you didn't have to. Also I have to admit it, it was the best sleep I ever had in awhile… thank you." Clementine said as she looked down with a blush as she hated to admit she liked sleeping on Samuel's bed. But also because what she did last night… when she kissed him. Now looking back at it Clementine has never been so bold before, just thinking about it and how he reacted made her heart flutter. ' _W-what was I thinking last night? It wasn't that he reacted bad or anything like that… it was the way he looked at me after I did it?'_ Clementine thought as the light blush on her face got a bit deeper. Before Clementine could say anything or do anything, Samuel nonchalantly presented the paper bag to Clementine who looked surprised and a bit confused.

"I uh, got the both of you breakfast from the mess hall. I thought since well, you might want a good meal when you woke up and enjoy in peace. I hope you don't mind." Samuel stated as he handed the paper bag of food to the surprised girl, as soon as she got it she began to look inside and see what Samuel got them. To say the least Clementine was very surprised what she saw, shocked even. In the bag was a full juicy apple, a styrofoam bowel with a lid over it making sure it's contents don't spill. She also saw a small bit fair size orange juice bottle that looked very good, but what she saw next completely shocked her… she saw few pieces of beacon wrapped up in a tiny see through plastic bag. ' _I can't believe these people have this kind of stuff for everyone in New Haven!? This all looks delicious!'_ Clementine thought as her stomach growled in hunger by just looking the breakfast Samuel had got her. As Clementine continued to look deep in the paper bag and noticed a baby bottle filled with milk for AJ. Overall this was amazing what Samuel did for them. She then looked towards Samuel who looked a little worried awaiting what her reaction would be. After a minute of silence Clementine finally decided to do something, she soon started to put the paper bag down gently on the cold wooden floor of the small house. This surprised Samuel and began to worry him, soon Clementine began to get off the chair and make her way to Samuel with little AJ still in her arms messing with her hat. Now both survival harden kids were looking at each other, Samuel locked eyes with Clementine who had confusion and something else he couldn't tell was.

"Samuel, why are doing this for us? I mean I'm grateful, me and AJ wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. You opened your home to us, risked your life, and even risked getting in serious trouble for us… why would you do that for a troublesome girl like me and for some random baby?" Clementine asked as what she's been thinking about since yesterday out in the open. Samuel looked shocked, of all the things he was expecting he wasn't expecting that kind of response. Samuel… just stood there, looking at the ground trying to figure out what to say for the awaiting Clementine who waited with bated breath. Then after a few minutes she got her answer.

"I don't why I do the things I do, to tell you truth, I'm a mystery to myself sometimes. When I lost my family… all I could think and do was run. Soon I didn't care and kept running, and when I met people… people I can trust I ran with them. When I got here, I still felt like running… running away from my problems and the regret. Sometimes, I just felt like stopping and let this world take me without a fight or struggle." Samuel said with a sad smile as he continued to look at the ground not wanting to look at Clementine, who looked at him with eyes of sorrow and shock. Clementine knew how it was to lose family, she's lost a lot and had regret with her as well. Who in this day and age didn't now? But hearing it come from Samuel, made her heart sink. ' _Does he mean what I think he means, that sometimes… he wants to die?'_ Clementine thought with a quiver of fear and sadness in her heart. Hearing him say he wants to die, made Clementine sad and strangely enough angry. It was just Sarah and Kenny, while she knew this world was rough and unforgiving… but you don't just lose hope like that! As Clementine was going to berate Samuel for saying such a thing, he looked up and spoke Inna soft and caring tone. And what happens next will change both their lives.

"But, then I met you and AJ. When saved I you from those walkers, I didn't know I was saving myself. I… was planning on taking a horse, supplies and my bow and just leave in the dead of night. But you changed that, I don't why… but I want to be there for you and AJ. I'll fight the whole world for you two, even give my life if need be. Not because your my friend… but… because I want to be more than that." Samuel said as he grabbed Clementine's free left hand while still holding onto AJ. Clementine looked very shocked as a blush appeared on her face after hearing what Samuel just said. ' _I-is he saying what I think he's saying?'_ Clementine thought as Samuel tenderly held her hand to his, to say the least Clementine's heart was racing. While she wasn't an expert on love and boyfriends and such, Clementine wasn't an idiot. As time seemed to pass for both preteens, Samuel was beginning to regret what he just said. ' _Great, I think I just messed up big time! Why did I have to say that, you just don't say that to a girl you've only known for two days!? Oh god this is going to be so awkward and weird! Dammit, what the hell did I just do!?'_ Samuel thought as he looked down at the ground again and with deeply disheartening sigh, let go of Clementine's hand. Samuel then began to turn around and leave through the front door and hopefully let this blow over. But before he can fully turn around, Clementine gently grabbed his hand which made him stop in his tracks.

"Samuel… I've lost a lot people I love, so many that I wonder why I'm even standing here right now. You aren't the only who has regret, we all carry that everyday for living. All this time, I had to stay strong for this baby in my arms right now because no one else would. After a few weeks of being alone with AJ, I had doubts we make it. But after meeting Chasity and you… I knew from there on I'm never alone. I don't know I like you more than a friend… but I like to find out if you don't mind." Clementine said with gentle and loving tone that match Samuel's only minutes ago. To the least Samuel was very shocked, more than he's ever been in his life. Right now, this moment… it was something special and magical right now. Samuel's dark chestnut eyes met Clementine's light hazel ones, both looking at each other very deeply and caring. ' _Guess… this is it.'_ Clementine thought as her heart began to beat fast as she had a deep blush on her face along with Samuel. She then took a deep breath and slowly inched closer to Samuel which made him inch closer to her as well. Both closing their eyes as they inched closer to one another, all the while Clementine was making sure that AJ had enough space as she moved closer.

Then what seemed like eternity, both of their lips met. It was surreal for both preteens, while the kiss was a simple one it felt so much more for the both Samuel and Clementine. The kiss felt like a mixture of cold, heat and electricity combined that made something wonderful. Both of their free hands were gently interlocked while Samuel's other free hand gently held Clementine's hip. All the while AJ looked up at the two who were still softly kissing in confusion and then happiness as he had just discovered a new thing. After about a minute of bliss, both didn't want the moment to end. But unfortunately it did, and it most abrupt and a bit comedic way possible. The front door of the small house was opened wide open and very quiet that both kissing preteens didn't notice until it was to late.

"Hey Samuel, I got some great news dude! You aren't going to believe what the council-HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I WALK INTO!?" Said Owen as he walked into the small house expecting to surprise his young friend, but instead he got the surprise of his life. After quickly hearing the loud outburst caused both blushing preteens to break away and looked to see a very shocked and confused Owen who was having a little trouble to process what he just saw minutes ago. But what was very deeper shock to Clementine to see that Owen wasn't alone… but was accompanied by someone that Samuel did know but Clementine sure knew who it was. Right next to Owen was a very shocked….

"C-CHRISTA!?" Clementine exclaimed as she thought she just saw a ghost… but in reality it was the real deal. Right in front of her was the person she saw as a mother figure for a quarter of her life… alive and well… and she had just walked in when she was kissing a boy not a few seconds ago.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… I wouldn't want to be Samuel or Clementine right now. So, now that both Clementine and Samuel have shared a very loving and tender moment. Does that make things official!? What have the council decided? And more importantly… how are Samuel and Clementine going to explain things. Thanks for reading guys, remember to leave your OC or any ideas or requests in a review or PM. Thanks for all your support and leave a review! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: She's like me

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Good to see that all of you guys like the chapter. Also to guest, I'm sorry but only one OC per reader and I already have a rival/enemy group in mind and have it all planned out. Which is another thing I want to address, I'm getting a little tired of people leaving reviews and messaging me about when they want their OC to show. Like I said before… they will show up when the time is right, heck most of the OCs I have accepted haven't even showed up yet. But most of those who summited those OCs are alright with waiting for a bit. So from now on I'm not going to address people who message or leave a review like that again, OK? Alright, now that we had that out of the way. Let's go see what happened to our two favorite badass kids. ON WITH THE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!

The start of a new day, starts with a good well breakfast. But that wasn't the case for Douglas Volkov, the ex-military Russian did not have a good night last night. The vote last night didn't help him ether, both Natalie and Rose had given him hell because of how the vote ended. In the end, it was 3 to 2, which meant the council would give Samuel the chance to join teams on runs. For Douglas he knew the vote was going to be close but he didn't expect both Morales to vote with him. James voted because he felt that kids and teenagers like Samuel had the right to at least decide whether or not to help New Haven and to protect it, after all… it was there home too. But Morales was shocker to say the least, for him to vote on such a thing was shocking, in fact he was one of the most vocal supporters against having children go on runs and with the guards. Since he was technically the only person on the council who had kids… alive that is. But still… he voted on the decision. So in the end it was decided, Samuel would be taken in front of the council and will have the choice to formally join one of the teams sent on runs. Which itself was a bit historic for New Haven and everybody in it.

' _And hopefully if things go smoothly then Samuel won't be the only one to have such a great opportunity. I know it's wrong to have children take arms and help around here, but we have to see the bigger picture.'_ Douglas thought with sigh as he continued to walk on the path that had bits of snow but was better then this morning, right now he was in his usual gear and cloths on and was eating a small granola bar as his breakfast. Though it wasn't much it would keep him going until he has the chance to get to the mess hall for a proper meal. The reason he skipped breakfast is because Natalie wanted to have this decision and meeting over quickly. The reason because she didn't like the vote last night or was happy with anybody on the council right now with the exception of Rose.

' _Natalie has to know that she can't always be there for that boy, if anything that boy is going to outlive all of us. That's why he needs this chance, to show everyone that he isn't just some kid… maybe he needs this to prove why he belongs here. That boy is stronger than people think he is, so strong… that maybe in the not to distant future he'll have a place on the council. And that's if things go as planned.'_ Douglas thought as he could see the tent where the council would continue to hold meeting until New Haven get proper equipment and supplies to make another building. He could see two guards in regular New Haven garb and weapons standing guard at the entrance of the tent.

Right about now most of the council were beginning to wake up and get ready, so it was usually Douglas or James that were up and at the council at this time. Maybe it was because both of them are ex-military or maybe something else. As Douglas walked past the two heavily armed guards and gave a respected nod which they both returned, he then soon entered the entrance and was now in the deserted tent… all by his lonesome. ' _So… today will be something historic and important for both the community and Samuel and those close to him. It just matters what he chooses.'_ Douglas thought as he proceeded to sit down on his assigned council seat and began to wait for the others.

Meanwhile With Samuel And Clementine

The air and feeling in the small house was in a word, awkward. Right now both Samuel and Clementine were sitting on the bed looking at the ground with faint blushes on their faces, ether from what they just not to long ago or for being caught what they were doing. Samuel was fidgeting and was very nervous and a bit sweaty as he could feel Christa giving him a slight glare. For Clementine she continued to hold onto AJ who was now sleeping peacefully in the young girl's arms. Occasionally Clementine would look at Christa but every time Christa would look away or at the ground with a sadden expression mixed with regret which Samuel, Clementine and Owen noticed. Owen on the other hand could tell that this was bad and probably escalating from that to worse straight away. When he was going to wake up Samuel he never expected to see him kissing the new girl he just brought in yesterday, and to make things worse it had to be the girl that Christa had said she'd been looking for. Which meant… this girl Clementine was ether her daughter, sister, close relative or close friend.

' _Which is very, very, very bad if this girl is any of those things. Seeing what I saw when Christa saved me and my team yesterday, I really wouldn't want to be on her bad side. And it seems Samuel managed to do that, but I got admit though… the kid sure does work fast. Bad enough most of the girls around his age are after him, now that he has a girlfriend things aren't going to be easier now… especially with the vote yesterday too.'_ Samuel thought with a sigh as he knew things in New Haven weren't going to be easy from now on. He looked to see that Clementine was about to speak and decided to listen.

"I'm uh, I don't know what say Christa. I mean… I thought you were dead. How… how are even here, the last time I saw you… we were being held up by scavengers." Clementine said as she looked at the woman who she thought was dead… and the woman who held a light grudge for her. So, why in the hell was she here? After hearing this, both of Samuel and Owen's interest and worry peaked. Both then looked to Christa and saw that she was staring at the ground with a saddened expression as it look like she was having trouble what to say, but after a second she began to speak.

"Um, is alright if me and Clementine speak in… uh private?" Christa asked with a soft and polite tone as she looked at both Owen and Samuel, who looked surprised by the request. This also caught Clementine by surprise and caused a bit of worry on what she was planning on saying when they were alone. Owen then looked to Christa with a worried look and then gave a little nod. He began to get up and proceeded to walk to the front door and gave Samuel a sideways glance, wondering if the young boy would follow. Samuel on the other hand wasn't as willing as he didn't like Clementine be alone with someone he doesn't know or trust in his house. Quickly noticing that Samuel wasn't budging, Christa sent a glare his way which he gladly returned with a scowl. But that all stopped when Samuel felt a gentle hand touch his, after feeling the hand gently held his he looked to his left to see Clementine. He saw her giving him a very caring and reassuring look that made Samuel's expression soften.

"It's alright Samuel, I trust Christa… so can you. I'll be OK, if it isn't any trouble can you take AJ with." Clementine asked with a soft and caring that made Samuel blush. While Samuel didn't know this Christa, if Clementine could trust her… then at least he could try. He gave the girl he deeply cared about a nod and began to let Clementine put the sleeping baby in his awaiting arms. Now that AJ was safety in the Samuel's arms, he then proceeded to get up and follow Owen who was awaiting the young man. But before Samuel could reach Owen, Clementine got up as well and stopped him which caught everyone by surprise. Samuel was about to speak until he was stopped… by a soft and loving kiss from Clementine which he received on the cheek. This made the young man freeze and begin to blush a deep red, mostly from embarrassment because of the two adults present. Owen let out a small smile as it was nice to see his young friend who was mostly cold and distant happy for once, it was a nice change. Christa on the other hand… had an indifferent expression as she didn't how to feel about what just happened, though she was a bit angry and shocked that Clementine wasn't to ashamed to show her feelings to the boy in front of her. But she had to remember something... she wasn't Clementine's mother… and if this talk goes sideways… she probably won't even have the right to talk with the young girl. So… Christa kept her protests and comments to herself, as she tried her best to look away from the young couple.

"I'll be OK, so don't worry. Besides… the council needs to talk to you anyways, I'll be right here waiting for you and AJ… and then we'll have some time to talk." Clementine said as she put her hand gently on Samuel's face, in return the young man gave a nod back as he was still trying to get over what happened. Samuel then turned around and began to follow Owen who had the front door open and was just waiting for Samuel. After a few seconds Samuel was now outside with AJ in his arms covered in a small but warm blanket to help him from the cold, he then turned to Owen who gave a nod as he began to lead Samuel to the council. But before he left he gave one last glance to his house where Clementine was now alone with that strange woman. ' _I hope you'll be alright Clem, and hope what the council wants to talk about is important and done quickly… because we have a lot to talk about before the day is over.'_ Samuel thought with a sigh as he began to follow Owen to the council, all the while leaving both Clementine and Christa do something that both haven't done in a long time… not since Omid died. To talk.

To Be Continued

AN: Short and sweet, just the way I like it. Sorry if it was a bit short but don't worry I'll try my best to make the next chapter a bit longer next time. So, it seems Clementine and Christa have a lot to talk about… mainly about a certain boy we've all come to love… well not all of clearly because of how Christa was acting. Now in the next chapter a lot is going to happen and will be the start of Samuel and Clementine's journey. And in the coming chapters we might even see few new and old faces… both good and bad. Oh if you guys haven't heard I'm really freaking happy because they just announced the release date for the Michonne Telltale miniseries! For PC, Mac, Playstation 4 and Playstation 3 it will be released on February 23 and February 24 for Xbox one and 360 and of February 25 will be for IOS and any android device on that day. So be on the look out. Anyways thanks for reading guys and do please leave a review. See ya and if I don't have the time to say this when it happens… have a happy valentine's day! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Together

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Well if you guys saw the premiere of the walking dead like I did... damn. Things got real and there were twists and close calls, nods to the comics and such. Just want to say February is in fact the month of the walking dead. Now onto our little story, things to come are going to very good and bad for all our survivors. People… are going to die and show parts of themselves you haven't seen yet. Now death in a walking dead story is a must, to who and when matters. Some of the great characters you guys have seen might not make it, while some will change for the better and worst. But those who have OCs, don't worry I won't kill them off without talking to you personally. So don't worry too much. Now let's get to it guys, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"So… Owen, you going to tell me what heck is going on? Kind of had a uh, nice moment back there until you and that women barge straight in unannounced. In my own house might I add. I also don't like taking AJ in the cold this too." Samuel said with a questionable and bit irritated tone as he was walking along with Owen, all the while holding a sleeping AJ in his arms. Owen wasn't too surprised the way Samuel spoke and acted towards him, it was very understandable considering what he and Christa walked into. That be it, in end he wasn't Samuel's father so he wasn't the one to judge what he did behind close doors in privacy. But he was still a child or in this case a growing boy who looked to be in a relationship now. With the new girl no less, that being it he was still Samuel's friend and wanted to look out for him. So… he would probably have to have a talk with him about girls and such. But that would have to wait since they had important business to attend.

"Look uh, I'm sorry we barged in with so much as a knock. But it turns out the council wants to talk with you, something about an offer of some kind. I don't the details since it's council business. But don't worry, we're almost to the council and then all your questions will be answered so don't worry. Trust me." Owen said as he continued to walk towards the council tent with Samuel in tow. While Samuel did trust Owen on a personal level since he was one of the people that found him and Erik in the wilderness. But when it came to the council, he was a bit weary. Especially with everything going on now, with Owen's team getting ambushed and this Christa lady with Clementine. He didn't like it one bit, but he could try and make due with it though. As Samuel's attention was now turned to the rugged and semi snowy path, he could see the council's tent in the distance and hoped whatever the council wanted to talk about was quick and important. But deep down in his mind and gut, he couldn't stop worrying about Clementine.

"Hey um, Owen can you stop a second?" Samuel said with a bit of nervousness in his tone as he stopped in his tracks, this quickly got the blonde hair man's attention. So he stopped now facing the young man with a questionable and confused look, awaiting the boy to speak.

"Uh, if it be alright with you, could you keep what you saw a secret for now? I think it be best if word about me and Clementine didn't go around… yet at least. Could you um, do that… for me?" Samuel asked with a faint blush from embarrassment, it was a bit hard for him to have a straight face now when it came to him and Clementine. Even though they've only had a simple kiss and such, he didn't want rumors about her being spread around. He didn't want her to have some random assholes and jerks talking behind her back, she didn't deserve that. Samuel just hoped Owen could understand that. Owen was in a word, shocked and surprised that Samuel would even ask something like that from him. But if Samuel was so adamant and embarrassed about asking this from him, he couldn't just refuse. Besides, in the end it was his and Clementine's lives and business.

"Yeah man, don't worry dude. I can keep my mouth shut, besides what happens between you two is your own business in the end. Now come on, don't want to keep the council waiting." Owen said with a smile as he motioned for Samuel to follow. This caught Samuel by surprise, but was in the end happy and relived that Owen agreed. Guess if he was ever in a jam, he could always count in Owen. Samuel gave a slight nod with a relived smile, he then proceeded to follow Owen, all the while still holding onto little AJ. But still, Samuel couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen… something important… whether it's good or bad is yet to be seen. He just hoped it was the first thing, and that in the end nothing bad happens. Especially to AJ and Clementine. Speaking of which, he was beginning to wonder how things were going on her end with Christa, good he hoped. Samuel then quickly shakes off what he was thinking and started to follow Owen again, to the council.

 **With Clementine**

For Clementine right now, she didn't know how to feel. Anger was the first that came to mind, but then relief and happiness next. It wasn't half an hour ago she was happy, happy to be with Samuel and AJ. That was something she hadn't felt in awhile, not since when little baby AJ was born… but she lost two friends that day as well though. Nick and Sarah, two people who were very close to her. Nick was a good man, little rough around the edges but still someone she would miss. Sarah… was one the first girl that she met close to her age, and was her friend… best friend. And in the days that followed, she loose a lot more friends. Ether from death or betrayal, both hurt more than any bullet, slap and punch she's ever received. Now… one of the ghosts from her past decided to come a knocking, Christa. The woman that helped raised her and teach her how to survive, the woman who held a grudge against her and the woman she thought was dead. Was now sitting in front of her with a saddened expression, just like hers. Now came the hard part, for the both of them.

"Clementine, after what happened at our camp. After… those scavengers tried to rob us, I barely escaped and began to look for you. Soon after a few weeks I began to lose hope, but then I met Owen and his team on the outskirts of some random city when they got attacked. I don't why but I decided to help them, guess in the end it paid off… because here I found you." Christa said as she looked up at Clementine with a small and weak smile, that made Clementine a little bit happy but that quickly changed. While that was quick summary of what happened to Christa, for Clementine… it wasn't that simple. Clementine decided that now would be the best time, to tell her what has happened to her.

"I'm happy you made it Christa, after I escaped like you did… I didn't get out that easy. One of those scavengers chased after me, I managed to get away but I accidentally dropped into a river that went so fast… I didn't even know where I was." Clementine said as she started to began her tale, all the while having a indifferent look on her face. For her talking and remembering all the things that happened weeks ago, was rough for her. So it didn't take long for Christa to notice, but she decided to keep quiet and let Clementine continue.

"Soon after I woke up on some beach, dazed, confused and hungry. After a while I found some food and… a dog which took be by surprised. But, the dog attacked me as soon as I began to eat the food I found. Took a nice big bite in my left arm… but I managed to push it off before it did something worse. Then after a minute I heard whining and decided to see what happened, I saw that I pushed it straight into a couple of sharp tent poles that impaled it. It… was dying." Clementine said disheartening as she began to remember Sam, the dog that she met and played with for a little awhile. The dog that turned on her on a instant when she had food, even after she gave him some. In the end e did what he did, and he ended up dead. Clementine put her right hand on her left arm and began to hold gently, right where the bite mark was. To say the least, Christa was shocked to hear all this. Angry to because of what happened with the dog, to hear that she fell into a raging river. It was just hard to think Clementine in situations like that, but if anyone could survive that… it was her.

"When I saw the dog whining in pain, I felt regret… and bit of satisfaction for some reason. After about a minute of seeing it whimper and whine in pain, I decided it was best to end it… to stop it's suffering. After awhile of walking to who knows where, I began to felt weak and tired as I began to lose blood from the bite I received from the dog. Then… walkers started to appear, and they almost got me too. But at the last minute, I was saved." Clementine continued with a saddened expression when recalling the events what happened, but that changed into a weak smile when she recalled how she was saved. As for Christa, she had decided to keep quiet and listen to what Clementine had to say. Then after… maybe they actually talk, but she would understand if she didn't want to.

"The two people that saved me, were good people. One was a man that reminded me a lot of Chuck… his name was Pete, he was a good man that later saved me again in the long run. The next… was a man called Luke, who later became a very good friend to me. He… reminded me a lot like Lee. H-he… w-was a good man Christa, y-you would have liked him." Clementine managed to say before beginning to weep a little, thinking about them… Luke and Pete. Brought a lot of memories, good and bad… but all painful to recall. After a minute Clementine knew she couldn't hold in any longer and decided to let it all out, as she began to silently cry… not holding anything back. Seeing this shocked Christa, in her mind she didn't know to do. Let the little cry in silence and peace… or comfort her like mother would to her own child. After about a few minutes of crying, Clementine suddenly felt a pare of arms wrap around her. She look up with eyes filled with tears to see Christa giving her a sad smile, as she held her like mother would for their child. This shocked Clementine, Christa haven't held her like this before… not since Omid died.

"It's ok Clementine, it's alright." Christa soothed to the young girl in front of her, she didn't know if this was the right action to take… but she did what she thought was right. Seeing the pain and sorrow in Clementine's eyes, made her feel something she knew all to well, regret and sadness. But right now she would be damned to let Clementine go through that alone.

' _Not again, not ever.'_ Christa thought with a tear coming down her face, all the while hugging the little girl she promised to keep safe. But even then, she couldn't even do that. But right in this moment, for the both of them… all the pain and bad memories of the past. It didn't matter right now for the both them. Clementine continued to look at Christa who had that look, the before when it was just them and Omid. The look of a mother that Clementine had, the look that belonged to a lot of people she cared about. Katjaa, Carley, Rebecca, Sarita, her mom… even Lilly and Bonnie. They all had the look, and that's what made it a lot easier for her to do what happens next. To do something, she has never had the time to do.

"I-I'm sorry." Clementine cried out in a sorrow filled cry as she cried into Christa's arms. As for Christa, she began to weep a little as well as he held a crying Clementine in her arms. All the pain, all the hate, all the anger, all the regret… gone as they continued to hug each and cry. For Clementine she got be something she had to forget to be… a young girl who had a shoulder to cry on and let everything out. For Christa, she got to something she always wanted be in this moment… a mother caring for her child. All the people they lost… in that very moment they could mourn for them… with the people they care for… each other. What ever happens next didn't for them, as they continued to hug each other and cry in peace. Together.

AN: Forgiving people is hard, but losing people you care about… that's worse than anything in the world. Have Clementine and Christa finally bury the hatchet, and are willing to be what they were before Omid? Will the meeting between Samuel and the council end in good terms? Well you'll all find out in the next or coming chapters as per usual. Hope the conversation between Clementine and Christa was what you guys were expecting, of not then I'm sorry but don't worry. This story isn't over yet, in fact it's just beginning. Thanks for reading guys, hope you liked it and leave a review. See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Hard Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, still love all the support I'm getting on this story. I just got done finishing season 2 of telltale's the walking dead and I had the sudden urge to uh, write the next chapter. Now I know those of you like my other stories and want to update quickly on those, sorry but I'm kind of on a roll. But don't worry because I'm not trying to play favorites alright, it's just on my other stories I'm a little stuck. But like I said… don't worry, I hope you guys can understand that. Now I want to point out that while some of the OCs and Christa seem… a little sketchy, it's for a good reason. But don't worry about them sneaking around and do some shady stuff, but what the heck I know? They could be planning something or not, you'll have to read and find out. Well I think guys know the drill now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also Drewman74 sorry for calling Rose this whole time Rosie, my bad!

"Samuel, me and the council want to thank you for coming. I'm sorry that this meeting couldn't be more later, but this meeting is to important to be taken lightly. I hope you can understand that. And I'm also very sorry if we disturbed the little one." Douglas said in this thick Russian accent to the young man who was standing right in front of him with a still sleeping AJ in his arms and a very displeased expression on his face. Which Douglas and the rest of the council noticed when he entered the tent, many on the council were shocked to see the little baby of course. But what shocked them more is that it was Samuel who had the baby in his arms and how he handled the little one. For Natalie while she was still sore on the subject of what this meeting would be about, and was still very displeased with it and the ones responsible for it. She couldn't help but have a very small smile on her face seeing Samuel handle the cute little baby, he looked to be a natural with the baby. For the rest of the council, it was very mixed but in a good way. It warmed the heart of the eldest council member, for James it was nice to see a healthy baby in these times. It was also a very welcoming sight to see the community's troublesome delinquent act differently, not that James saw him that way anyways. He knew Samuel was just a distant and misunderstood boy who's seen a lot of things that would even make the toughest guard in New Haven quiver.

Now for the rest, Morales looked to be at a lost as he saw Samuel hold AJ safely and gently in his arms. In a way it looked like Morales was seeing a different side of Samuel he haven't seen yet until now. The way he held that baby in his arms… it looked a lot like how he did when he held his daughter when she was just as small. The way a father would hold his child in his arms and didn't want to let go. So while Morales didn't seem to like Samuel that much or trust him for that matter, but it wasn't impossible for that to change. As for the youngest and second woman on the council Rose, she was just very shocked to see a baby. While she heard around camp about the little guy, it was a lot different seeing him in person. For her it felt like a life time ago when she saw a baby, for the others it was likewise. Douglas on the other hand, thought it was kind of strange to see Samuel with the baby that just arrived yesterday along with this Clementine. And Douglas wasn't the only one who thought it was fishy but Natalie too.

' _Very peculiar indeed, it would seem then that this Clementine is a lot closer to Samuel than I thought. To trust a person you only know for about day or two with someone so important to you… very strange indeed.'_ Douglas thought as he began to wonder how much Samuel and the newcomer trust each other. While it didn't seem like a major threat to New Haven and such, it would be best that after this meeting the council look into this Clementine and other newcomer Christa. Best to interview them and assign them to their own task and jobs. Though for Clementine it would be optional since he has heard around camp that she is a bit young. But it would be best to worry all of that when the time comes, because right now at this moment is all that mattered right now.

"Now Samuel, just to let you know you are not in trouble. We have only summoned you here because of something very important and a bit historic for this community as well. Something that came to our attention yesterday, also something you're friend Owen has been wanting us to discuss for awhile now." Douglas stated as he wanted to put Samuel's worry to rest, it bad enough the boy thought that every time he was summoned… even though it was a bit true. Samuel looked very confused now, he turned to Owen who was standing on his right, wondering what hell was going on. Owen looked to Samuel with a smile, he then looked to council which Samuel picked up on. It took awhile then it hit him like a tone of bricks, he finally figured out what this whole meeting was about. It was to discuss what he's been begging and asking about for months now. To join the guard or be placed on one of the supply run teams! Seeing the revelation on Samuel's face said it all, it was now time to get to business.

"You see Samuel, with the events of yesterday it came to our attention that the supply teams lack the experience to survive out there. We lost two people, two of are own people out there… because they were careless and couldn't handle the situation. Most of the people in New Haven don't even know the things you do Samuel. While some of the things you do are unorthodox and dangerous, you know how to handle it and control it, most adults can't do that. But… for some reason you can?" Douglas said while narrowing his eyes on the boy in front of him and his fellow council members, trying to get a read on the boy. But he couldn't, right now Samuel had a indifferent expression on his face. Like everything that was just said didn't even effect him, it was strange. Douglas could also see he wasn't the only one to notice how Samuel was acting. But decided to continue on what he was saying, that was in fact the whole purpose of this meeting.

"What I'm trying to say Samuel, while you aren't exactly an adult yet. Though the skills and knowledge you know is beyond most people in New Haven. All of us here and those around New Haven have seen you in action or know what you're capable of. You manage to sneak out under the noses of the most skillful guards we have here in New Haven, you've also shown us that you can handle yourself than most people out there, against walkers and other such things. Your hunting and tracking skills surpass most skilled people in this community, which makes me think that your more than capable of what we are offering you." Douglas said as he gestured to rest of the council, all the while Natalie had a very hardened displeased expression. Samuel could tell instantly that Natalie wasn't to pleased with what was happening, couldn't say he was surprised though. She was one of the most vocal person on the council when it came to all the dangerous stuff that involved him. While Samuel likes to have someone watching his back, he perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"Samuel, we are offering you a position in Owen's supply run team. Though you will have full reign to the perks of being a supply runner, you will have certain restrictions like the rest of them. Because of yesterday's events, there was a vote that day… that decided whether or not you can join. While the vote wasn't exactly unanimous, it was then and there it was decided we the council offer you the opportunity of formally joining the ranks the supply runners. Now you can see why this meeting couldn't be taken lightly. So Samuel… what is your decision?" Douglas asked with all seriousness in his tone as he spoke, his eyes narrowing at Samuel. Natalie and Rose weren't looking forward to this, but they said their peace and made their votes. So it was out of their hands, for James he didn't know how to feel. When he fought in Vietnam, he was few years older than Samuel at that time. But he wasn't given a choice back then, he was drafted to fight like so many. But luckily Samuel had a choice unlike he did, so James could be content with that. Now for Morales, he didn't like the idea of having children on the guard or supply run teams. But Samuel wasn't like most children. He was… special, he learned how to survive out there, he knew a lot of things that even he didn't know. The only person who Morales knew who could do that was redneck who was a bit of an asshole, but still he was a good man… at least that's what he liked to think about anyways.

' _Man, I wonder if any of them are still alive out there? Rick, Shane, Dale, Glenn, everyone… heck even Daryl… makes me think what would have happened if I stayed with them. Maybe… my kids would still have a mother and be happy… or maybe we all be dead? Whatever happened to them, I hope they're alright at least.'_ Morales thought with a small sigh that nobody in the tent noticed. He usually thought about that other group he was with a long time ago. Usually he thought about it when he had a drink in his hand, and let his sorrows out. And what made it worse is that every time he saw Samuel, the way looked, the way he walked and acted. It always reminded him of a certain crossbow wielding redneck. Guess that's a reason why he did trust the kid, Daryl wasn't the kind of guy who liked taking orders and be nice about it. But ever since yesterday, that changed. Right now Morales didn't see a boy who had trouble that followed him and didn't give a damn about authority. All he saw was a young man who had changed, and for the better by the looks of it. So whatever Samuel chose good or bad, he'll be alright with it. Besides, it wasn't like this old widower had a choice on the matter. Now… all what was left is for Samuel to decide what he wants.

But for Samuel, it felt so much difficult than the way it looked. He didn't know how to feel or act by this offer. He has been asking and even beg for a offer like this for months now, but why couldn't he decide? For some odd reason he couldn't find an answer, his first thought was to accept and thank everyone on the council for this opportunity. But something else deep inside of him was telling to respectfully decline and leave. So Samuel didn't have the faintest idea what to do, what would cause this kind of inner struggle deep inside of him? It would elude him until he finally figured out what was causing this, Clementine and AJ! Samuel looked down towards the peaceful sleeping baby held safely in his arms, he then began to think back about half an hour ago. When he and Clementine… were having a peaceful and bliss moment, when they kissed. After that moment, everything he wanted became little bit more foggier. It wasn't that both of them causing him problems, not at all, in fact it was the exact opposite. What he said to Clementine when they were alone was true, all this time he's been running and wanting to give up. Maybe the only reason he wanted to go out of New Haven is so maybe just maybe… he won't come back. But now, he didn't know about that anymore.

' _Both Clementine and AJ, they've made me rethink a couple of things I thought I had figured out. All this time I've just been looking for a reason to continue on or a good way to… give up. But when I saw Clementine out there with AJ covered in walker guts and blood. It all just seemed to click, and then things got a bit more clearer when I got know them. When I talked to her, held her, kissed her. Things didn't get foggier, they got clearer I think? She's a lot like me, except… she seems so innocent… like an angel. But the way she carries herself, like she's done things that would twist people from the inside out.'_ Samuel thought as he began to think back to the time he met Clementine, the way she acted and carried herself. You see from time to time with everyone, that look. The look everyone gets… when they lose everything. He had that once, probably still does. But that was beginning to change, while it wasn't completely gone yet. Being able to be with both Clementine and AJ was slowly making it disappear, he could see it was the same with Clementine when it was just them and AJ. So why was he going risk that if he said yes to the offer given to him, just so he go out these walls away from Clementine and AJ to be what the council wanted him to be?

' _Why would I take a gamble so big, where I would lose everything? Out there, there's no promises I would make it back. I probably be ripped apart out there by walkers or killed by bandits, psychos and other scum out there. Why would I risk everything… for these people who don't even want me here? Do I say yes because it's the right thing to do or say no and do what's right for me and those close to me? What do I do?'_ Samuel thought to himself with his eyes glued to the ground as the council and Owen awaited his answer. If he chose to say yes, he'd have everything to lose and maybe nothing to gain. But if he said no then he can go and be with the people he love in peace and quiet, but then he might be at odds with Owen and some of the council because of that decision. Samuel let out a quiet sigh as he had no idea what to do, he then looked back down at AJ who looked peaceful as the little guy continued to sleep blissfully. This caused Samuel to let out a small smile, he'd never get used to that… seeing someone he cared for not having a care in the world. That smile soon disappeared as it felt like he had finally decided on what to do. He looked to council with a harden expression, he then… started to speak.

To Be Continued

AN: Oh I am evil, sorry but I have to leave you guys in suspense or this wouldn't be a walking dead story. So… what will Samuel decide? Will he say yes and join Owen's team? Or will he say no and try to figure things out with Clementine and stay in New Haven? Sometimes there comes a decision in your life where you have to decide what's good for others… or what's good for you and the ones you love. Now… if you have played the walking dead michonne then you guys would know that it was freaking awesome! That be to me the first episode seemed a bit short, it was alright and I can't wait for the next one. Hope you guys can play and enjoy it too! So what do you guys think Samuel will choose, how will it play out, what would you guys do in Samuel's position? Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Now guys, we are at the point you've all been waiting for. The action you've all been craving for, walker deaths and maybe some character deaths. Still, keep an open mind of the things to come, some are going to be good and bad for all are favorite characters. Also I hope you guys love the little bit when Morales was thinking back to Rick's group, and especially about a certain crossbow wielding redneck. And there might be some flashbacks among a few of are characters, most importantly about Samuel and a few others. Now also to what I said about Samuel, will stay the way I said. Remember he ain't no Daryl Dixon or Molly from season 1 of telltale walking dead, but that don't mean he, Clementine and most of the other kids aren't any pushovers. Now I think you guys know what comes next… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"(Different languages being spoken)"

 **One Day Later**

It was a cold and sunny day, the time was probably around late morning or early noon. There was bits of snow on the ground and trees, in the dense forest. There was a brief cold wind but it soon disappeared as soon as it came. Birds were flying and chirping, it almost felt like the world wasn't in chaos and the dead were walking the earth and looking to eat the living. The scene almost looked peaceful, almost that is… until you looked closer at the scene. Right now on the ground there was a deer by a large oak tree, and by looks of it… the poor animal was dead. And whatever killed it… was currently eating it, but it wasn't another animal doing what it had to survive. But a whole different predator who didn't hunt or kill because it need to or out of instinct, but because it was the only thing it remembered how to do. The creature eating the deer, was a walker. Right now the walker had ripped open the under belly of the deer and did what it did, it started to dig into the deer and eat it's guts, intestines, organs and flesh and eat them. The walker looked to be a man but it was impossible to tell because of the ragged clothes it had on and the slow decaying flesh and hair.

The walker had milky white lifeless eyes, and it's mouth covered in blood, hair and flesh as it continued to eat it's kill. It's hands covered in blood as its claw like nails kept digging in and ripping flesh and meat. Right now it looked like it didn't care as it had no emotion of its face, lifeless just like it's eyes as it kept eating. But as it kept devouring the dead deer on the ground, it was completely unaware of the two figure creeping up on it in the thick brush and bushes. But right before the decaying walker could turn around as it hear the rummaging and bushes moving, it was too late as a arrow was shot from the bush so fast that the walker was already on the ground with an arrow in it's left eye! Killing it as the arrow struck the brain, ending the walkers life. Now that the threat has been dealt with, the two figures began to come out of bushes and reveal themselves.

"(Good shot there brother, pity it wasn't a little closer so I could end it myself.)" Said the larger and taller of the two figures in a strange language that would be gibberish to some, but to others it was a proud spoken language only spoken fluently by few people now. Especially now in times like these. The figure was very tall and looked be an adult or late teenager, but was in fact pretty young then his size tells. The figure was a male as he had a strong and harden face and expression, he had long dark brownish hair that was held in a pony tail. He was wearing a black and light grey motorcycle leather jacket that was over his dark brown hoodie. He wore some blue dark baggy jeans with a simple leather belt holding them, he also had simple brown work boots that looked rugged. The young man had a holster around his waist that held a Colt M1911, while it looked fairly old it looked to be in perfect condition and seemed to work well. But that has yet to be seen, he also had very serious rifle strapped on his shoulder. It was a dark brown M110 with a sniper scope, it was also customized with a black suppressor on the muzzle. But right now in his hands was a simple hatchet, with two eagle feathers tied around it. The second person who was with and the person he was speaking to was all to familiar one.

"You know Erik, it's good and all you're keeping the language of our people alive. But if you want to impress the council it probably be best you speak English. And for god sakes dude, keep it low… there still might be some walkers around." Samuel said in a hush and forceful tone, as he stepped out of the brush and bushes to reveal the young man. Right now Samuel was still in his normal attire since the day before, but only one thing was missing and that was his beanie. The only other thing different was the way he was armed, right now he had in his hands was a green cameo hunting compound bow with a leather quiver full of arrows strapped behind his back. He also too had a holster around his waist that held a Glock 17 that was the one used when he saved Clementine and AJ. But that wasn't the only thing he had holstered as there looked to be a hunting knife strapped on the other side of his waist. Overall he looked to be a little tired and in a moody mood. He looked to his fellow native to see him giving him a sheepish smile.

"S-sorry about that Samuel, it's a bit hard to get over that me and you are the only Arapahoe in New Haven. Also you know English is a bit hard for me to speak." The now revealed Erik said as he bent down to that walker, he then proceeded to try and get the arrow in lodged in the walker's eye. After a second struggling he finally got it out… but along with the walker's left eye too. Seeing this made Samuel give his giant friend a look that said "Really". Quickly seeing the mistake he did, Erik ripped the eye off the arrow and present it to Samuel who took it and put it back into his quiver full of arrows. Samuel then looked down at the dead walker and deer with a saddened expression as he felt a bit of pity for the deer… and maybe even the walker. Noticing his fellow Arapahoe member in a sadden state mad Erik worry a bit. While the both of them were only good friends, they still consider each other brothers. It was the way of their people and culture. To them blood didn't matter as every uncle and aunt was considered a mother and father, and every cousin was a brother and sister.

"We should probably get back to the meeting point brother, Morales and his team should be arriving soon. Come on, let's get moving." Erik said in a quiet tone as he quickly wanted to Samuel's mood to change for the better, especially since they were out here just the two of them. Erik then strapped his hatchet to the back of his waist, he then unstrapped his M110 and held it in his arms. Seeing that his friend was ready to move out, Samuel gave a quick nod and soon started to lead the way to the meeting point where he and Erik were to meet with Morales and his team. Soon the both of them started to make their way through the dense forest. The walk to the meeting point was silent for the most part, no walkers or anything else that was trouble was lurking about. Samuel had his bow armed with a arrow just in case anything happened, the same with Erik as he had his M110 out ready to deal with anything that came their way. To Samuel he liked the quietness, it was peaceful and it's what he's been wanting for the last few days… he just wished he could share it with the two most important people in his life now. But soon enough the peaceful and quiet moment would cease as Erik started to speak.

"So, is it true? About you and the new girl you saved?" Erik asked looking at Samuel waiting for his answer, the tone of his voice laced with curiosity. Seeing the look on Samuel's was all to priceless for Erik, Samuel had a faint blush on his face most likely from embarrassment as he's been asked the same thing from multiple people.

"Erik… I swear to god if I hear someone ask me that question again. I'm going to go insane!" Samuel exclaimed in a hushed tone as he gave his friend a sight glare as they continued their way to their destination. But that glare soon disappeared as he saw the smug smirk on Erik's face, that's when Samuel knew he had just been played.

"So it is true eh, damn. Never thought you be the romantic type, especially at your age brother. Hell, you've guys only been a couple for a day or something right?" Erik said with a smirk as he could tell he was getting on Samuel's nerves. It wasn't that he was trying to be an ass or anything, it was just playful teasing. It wasn't everyday he could tease Samuel for something since he's always been the serious type. So Erik couldn't just let an opportunity like this to slip. He could see the irritated expression on Samuel's face with that faint blush, that Samuel wasn't loving any of this.

"Well uh… we've been a "couple" I guess for about two days now. If you want to get technical that is." Samuel said in a forced embarrassed tone, all the while blushing as he kind of hated to admit what's been happening between him and Clementine. Not because he was embarrassed or ashamed of their relationship, in fact he was the happiest he can be. He just wished people would mind their own business, he was starting to regret that he and Clementine told Chasity of all people about their relationship. The only reason they told Chasity in the first place is because both of them consider her a very close friend, who knew he tell everyone and their mother about them. Seeing Samuel admit that he and the new girl were an item made Erik smirk even further, for him he was happy to see that Samuel was actually acting like… an actual human being.

"Hmm, nice to see you act like a normal kid for once Sam. I mean by the way you and that Clementine girl were acting when we left… it didn't take a genius to see what was happening there. Got admit, you two make a nice little couple." Erik said with a smile as he past up Samuel who started ease back and let his friend take the lead. While he continued to follow Erik to the meeting point where they would meet the second scout team sent from New Haven, he thought back to the moment he and Erik were sent to leave New Haven and scout ahead and wait for Morales and his team. It was just before they left the main gate out of New Haven… and there waiting for him… was Clementine and AJ. A faint smile stared to appear on his face as he recalled the moment before he left New Haven.

 **Flashback**

" _Are you sure there's no way I can go with you? Chasity, Natalie or even Christa could watch AJ while me and you are gone." Clementine said with a pleading and saddened tone as she held a bundle that was AJ who was awake as he stared out in the early morning sky with wonder in his eyes. Right now both Samuel and Erik were about to head out, when Clementine showed out of nowhere before they left. So Erik and the guards on watch duty and the gate had decided to. All the while his guardian and boyfriend have a heated discussion. Right now both Samuel and Erik were about to head out, when Clementine showed out of nowhere before they left. So Erik and the guards on watch duty and the gate had decided to give the two pre-teens some space since it seemed personal. For Samuel he's been busy all day trying to keep Clementine calm and stop her from doing anything reckless. He was starting to rethink his choice at the council meeting. Of course while he did have a hard time deciding, Owen and most council made a very convincing argument. So he was then convinced to make the right choice. He'd only wished he discussed it with Clementine first. He come to regret that decision when he told Clementine. To say the least he had to deal with Clementine giving him her "glare"… which it a weird way made her look even cuter in his opinion. But he a bit afraid to say that out loud right in front of her._

" _Look Clementine, it's not that I don't trust them, not all. It's just that I think it's better you stay behind to watch AJ… where it's safe. And before you say it, it's not because I don't think you can handle yourself out. It's because I don't trust myself out there… especially if you're out there with me. I can't lose you Clementine… I just can't." Samuel said in a sincere and heartfelt tone as he stepped closer to Clementine who looked shocked with a large blush appearing on her face. He then got very close to her that her blush started to get darker, and as AJ could only look on in confusion as he wondered how come Clementine's continued to get redder and redder. While it may have looked like Samuel was going to give her a kiss, it turned out to be a gentle and caring hug. The hug was soft and loving as it took Clementine by surprise, the hug was also not to big as Samuel gave enough space for AJ._

" _I can't lose any of you… you or AJ. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you two." Samuel said in a loving and caring tone as he looked down to AJ and brought his left hand to his face, as his hand touch his tiny face… AJ looked up at both Samuel and Clementine with a smile and small giggle. This caused both said persons to smile as they looked down at the cute little baby they have come to love. Then, both Samuel and Clementine perked their heads up to look at each other. Both looking at each other with love and care, but one also had worry in their eyes to though._

" _Just… promise us that you'll come back… please?" Clementine asked in a forced worried tone as she couldn't stop to worry for Samuel, even though she knew he couldn't promise that… she just wanted to hear it. Hearing this caused Samuel to smile as he knew he couldn't promise that… but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Samuel the brought his hand to her cute and pretty face, as he caressed her cheek he could see the worry in her eyes. So he decided to stop that the only way he could, he inched closer to her face and closer… until his lips met hers. And as soon as their lips met… it was over just like that._

" _I promise Clem… I'll be back… for both of you." Samuel said in a tone with so much conviction and sincerity… it made all of Clementine's worry go away._

 **End of Flashback**

"Like I said Clem… I promise." Samuel said to himself as he looked up at the sky as clouds floated by. As he looked up the sky, his grip on his bow tightened as he wasn't going to let anything stop him from fulfilling that promise. Samuel then let out a small sigh as he looked down back at the Erik who continued to walk to the meet up. Now all what mattered to Samuel was to finish up this mission and to return home… to his family.

To Be Continued

AN: Well it looks Samuel has a lot on his mind, will he be level headed enough to make it back to New Haven and his love ones? What is Samuel's mission outside the walls of New Haven? Will everyone with Samuel be able to make it back home? Maybe… and maybe not? Now this is where death and gore will all be to common in the coming chapters. On who and why will be revealed later, hope you guys loved Erik and the story so far. Also who do you think will be with Morales on his scout team? Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Well boys and girls we're about to get into the thick of thing. Now I want to point out that Samuel and Erik are Arapahoe Native Americans, which are a real tribe. While they're aren't commonly known or located where the story is taking place. But in the apocalypse… some people try not to stay in one place to long. And Samuel and Erik are those kind of people. Now I to am Arapahoe, but I'm not too fluent in the language. So that's how come Erik wasn't exactly speaking Arapahoe, and also because to some of you it would mostly sound like gibberish and hard to pronounce some words and read them in English. So that stuff from the last chapter, expect more of that later to come. Now in this chapter Samuel, Erik, Morales and his team's mission will be explained. And those on the second scout team will be revealed. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

"Hey Sam, time to wake up." Erik said as he gave a gentle kick to Samuel's feet as he was laying down on a sleeping bag. It has only been two hours since Samuel and Erik killed that walker a mile back, and over the last hour they had finally made it to the meeting point where they would meet up with Morales and his team that was sent right after them. The meet up location was an abandoned house in a secluded area around the forest that New Haven have made recently an outpost. Outpost like these were used as shelter and meet up points for scouts and supply run teams mostly. The house was a small one, three bedrooms, two car garage, kitchen and bathroom with out any utilities and any running water. The lights were another story though as a small generator was located in the garage that powered up the house well enough, as long enough you had gas for the thing. Samuel's still sleepy eyes began to open, he looked up to see Erik who had a serious expression on his face. Which only met one thing. Samuel then proceeded sit up and stretch as he let out a loud yawn. He then looked to his side where his stuff and weapons were located on a small coffee table.

"So, are they here?" Samuel asked in a tired yet irritated tone as he started to get up from his sleeping bag. Samuel gave a quick look around the room as he remembered he just picked a random bed room and found a random sleeping bag, that was left for scouts from New Haven. He then turned to Erik who gave a nod, this caused Samuel to let out a sigh as he wasn't looking forward to working with Morales.

"Well, guess we better go welcome them eh Erik? Don't want to give Morales another reason not like me… but to tell you the truth I could give two shits what he thought." Samuel stated in a huff as started to strap his firearm holster around his waist. After he was done doing that, he began to rub the back of his head while letting out another yawn. He then looked to Erik who had a worried look on his face, because when it came to Morales and Samuel… things don't usually end well.

"Please man, try not to cause some shit please. We're out here because the council wants to know what the hell happened with the attack on Owen's team… so try to keep that in mind alright." Erik said as he wanted Samuel to try and at least act civil with Morales. Samuel gave a slight snort and walked right past his friend to go greet the others. Erik gave deep sigh as he saw Samuel leave the room, he then shook his head a little and then began to follow his lead. It only took a minute or two until the duo had finally found Morales and his team in the living room, waiting for them clearly. Samuel knew that the council sent Morales as the second scout team, for god knows what reasons? But he didn't have the slightest idea who they sent along with him. He did knew though that there would be a team of 4 people, including Morales. So he was a bit surprised to who the team was.

Morales was standing by a window looking outside looking a bit worried and tired, but had a hardened expression which meant he was ready for anything. He was currently looking out with his hands on a standard weapon issued to New Haven guards, a HK416 equipped with a grip and holographic sight which was issued to only few on the guard. Now for the rest of his team, they were scattered across the living room. One was a woman who was fairly tall and look to be around Erik's age or older sitting on a chair with a bored expression. She had long brown curly hair that was covered by a black fedora hat and a simple headband wrapped around her forehead under the hat. Her eyes were a cold blue that looked cold and bored, like she didn't want to be here at all by the looks of it, also a few scars were scattered around her face but nothing to serious thought. She was currently wearing a long leather trench coat over a simple black shirt. She was also wearing some simple jeans and some black work boots. She had in her hand was a very strange weapon to say the least. The weapon she was holding was a katana that looked to welded with another katana, it looked to be a double sided sword staff overall. This woman also had a standard AK-47 strapped behind her back. After seeing this woman, Samuel let out a weak smile as he knew who this person was.

' _Can't believe the council assigned Talyne to Morales's team of all people! But I have to admit… it's nice to see a familiar face though."_ Samuel thought as he gave a small smile, soon enough Talyne noticed the two and gave a respectable nod to the duo. Who waved at the trench coat wearing girl, with the exception of Erik who gave a nod back. For Samuel, Talyne was an enigma in a some ways. She mostly kept to herself and was distant and cold to people at New Haven… with the exception of kids of course. She was a scout/scavenger for the community and was out of New Haven for quite some time. To Samuel she was a person he respected and thought she was… pretty "cool". Someone he could look up to, she also liked him the same way too. But he only wished he could get to know her better, the only thing he knew about her was the fact she reluctantly joined New Haven a few mouths before him and Erik did. Maybe this scout mission would give them a chance to get to know each other. After seeing Talyne, Samuel's attention went to the rest of the team that were scattered throughout the living room. His attention soon landed on two people sitting on the rugged and comfy looking couch.

The two people on the couch were by the looks of it… just chilling it would seem. But these two people Samuel knew very well, one was some he knew pretty damn well and the other… he had some trouble getting along with. The person Samuel knew straight away was Vince, the man he, Clementine and AJ met when he saved them and brought them to New Haven. He was wearing the same clothes the day he introduced him to Clementine and AJ, but the difference was he was wearing riot gear armor that the guards at New Haven wear over his clothes though. The person next to him was someone Samuel never saw eye to eye with to say the least, that person was Russell. Truth be told Samuel didn't have anything against to the guy, he just thought he was an asshole. They got into a few arguments and shuffles back at New Haven, but luckily nothing to serious seeing as Vince would always put that shit to an end before it began sometimes. Samuel could understand that both Russell and Vince were close since they both came from the same group when they joined New Haven. Russell seemed to have been wearing the same type of armor as Vince by the looks of it too. Russell he could understand why since he just joined one of the supply teams with Vince and Wyatt, but not Vince though. For god sakes they even had the damn helmets too on the coffee table in front of the couch along side with couple of firearms too. By Samuel's guess, they were both Russell and Vince's weapons. They were just standard issue HK416s like the one Morales had but these two didn't have any attachments though. There was also two standard issue Glock 17s too that were given to most of the scout or supply run teams.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here then." Morales said to the group who's attention were now on the large man who is in charge of this recon mission. Both Vince and Russell decided to hush up as they were just talking when Samuel and Erik entered the living room. Talyne bored look, while still present had now been loosened as she set her attention on Morales. Both Samuel and Erik's attention like the rest, were now on Morales who stopped looking out the window to address everyone in the living room. His look now hardened and eyes narrowed at everyone in the group… but more so on Morales who gave a slight glare back.

"Now, we can get down to business. This mission we are taking isn't just some random supply run… we were sent out because one of our own supply teams were ambushed on a run not to long ago. And on that ambushed… two of are own were killed." Morales said in a serious but sincere tone as he looked to the everyone in the room. It wasn't easy when one of their own died especially how it went down the way it did with Owen's team. One dying from a firefight and the other lost to the walkers that were attracted by the gun fire. Everyone's reaction was different but somewhat similar though. Both Vince and Russell looked at each with disheartening expression, it wasn't easy hearing one of your dying… especially out here. Talyne still had her bored expression on her face, but her grip on her sword staff… got bit tighter. Now for Samuel and Erik… their expressions were still indifferent as they continued to look on at Morales who noticed their reaction… and decided to continue on.

"Most of you were assigned because the council and I think you people can handle the danger of this task holds. We are only out here to do recon and find answers, that's it. But if we run into trouble and the people who attacked our people… I know you'll do what's necessary. Now… there is a chance some of us won't make it back to New Haven, but it's my job to make sure you do come back in one piece. So… can I you trust you people to follow my orders… all of you?" Morales said as he looked to the group in front of him, but most of his attention was focused on Samuel who noticed it instantly. If he had to guess, most of this little speech was aimed at him and probably Erik and Talyne. Samuel knew that Erik would follow his lead whether he decided not to follow orders from Morales, and knowing Talyne she could probably careless and follow orders because she wants this mission to be over with quickly. So… it all came down to what Samuel decided to do. After a few minutes of silence and some deep thinking, Samuel made his choice.

"Hey uh Morales, I think I speak here for everyone… at least I think so, is that we understand. This is your show, and we follow you… so yeah, we got your back." Samuel said as he walked straight up to Morales who looked a bit shock to say the least. Of all the people to say something straight away and agree with him… Samuel was at the bottom of that list. Guess for Morales, there was more to this kid than he originally thought. Morales began to smile as he looked down at the young man in front of him. Morales then put his HK416 behind his back and strapped it tight so it wouldn't fall, he then brought his hand up to Samuel… and presented it to him like he was awaiting a handshake. Which he was. This of course caused shock to everyone in the group, even Talyne who's bored expression soften a little. But no one was more shocked than Samuel who was wide eyed by this action. He looked up to Morales and could see the sincerity and trust in his eyes… something he haven't seen in his eyes at all. After some moments if thinking it over and bit of debating, Samuel decided than and there to do the right thing.

' _Guess things are starting to turn around eh, I have two special people in my life waiting for me in New Haven. And now it looks like the guy on the council I thought who hated my guts, is wanting to shake my hand… with a smile on his face that's genuine! Well… guess that only leaves me one thing to do.'_ Samuel thought as he took a look at Morales and then his hand which was still out, waiting for Samuel to accept it and shake. Samuel then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a minute, he then opened them and look to Morales one more time. Samuel then grabbed Morales's hand and began to shake with it, this caused the hardened council member to let out a small smile as he was happy that Samuel accepted his handshake. Seeing Morales smile caused Samuel to smile as well.

"Guess things are really changing if you're shaking my-." Samuel was about to say with a small smile still on his face as he looked eye to eye with Morales as they continued to shake hands. But he never got the chance to finish what he was about to say… because something was about to happened. That will start a chain of events that will not just affect Samuel… but everyone even those outside of New Haven.

 **BANG!**

That's all Samuel heard as he suddenly stopped talking, and along with that loud bang came the sound of glass shattering. If Samuel had to guess it was probably the window. But right now Samuel could careless as he felt a large pain, right on his shoulder… it felt like a bee sting and first. But then suddenly… there was so much pain he couldn't even started to think right. Samuel then decided overlook the pain he was feeling and look to Morales who looked shocked beyond belief… just like Samuel as he down at his chest… to see a gunshot wound with blood coming out. Samuel then had pain and fear in his eyes as he looked to his shoulder… to see a gunshot wound just like Morales's. But this was right at his shoulder while Morales's was right on the chest. It took about a second but then everything clicked, they were both hit by the same bullet and that bullet went right through Morales and hit Samuel right at the shoulder. Samuel then could only look up at Morales who started to look weak as it look like he was about to fall over. Samuel felt the same way as his vision began get blurry and darken, he then started to smile weakly as he looked to Morales.

"K-knew it was to good to be true... eh Morales?" Samuel managed to say with a very weak smile… he then started to fall down to the ground as the pain was to much for him. The same went for Morales as he fell along side with Samuel to the floor. Samuel then started to hear yelling and gunshots over him, but he didn't have the strength to look up or try to as he just laid there… bleeding and it pain. But through all that he could only think of one thing as he laid there.

'… _Clem… I'm sorry.'_ Samuel thought as his world began to go into darkness. All the while he thought about the girl he loves back at New Haven… and of course little AJ too. He then started to embrace the darkness as he quickly started to sleep… all the while gunfire and yelling was heard right over him.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… am I evil or what, just as shit was about to go down alright… Morales and Samuel get shot by someone in the forest through the window Morales was checking out. Now before anyone say I killed Samuel… use your head I think very hard about a certain character in the TV show and comics… that got shot in a similar way… and who's still kicking. So hold your horses, now about Morales… well wouldn't you like to know. But you will know it due time. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review… good or bad. See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hey guys, I've been on a roll with this story so far… so I thought why stop know. Now it's not like I'm ignoring my other stories, it's just that I have a lot on my plate with training, keeping up with work and having time to write. It's a lot to juggle along with everything. I hope you guys can understand that. Oh and to Micidonalboss… I can tell you that is not Vanoss… so… just keep 'er goin and read this chapter. Because maybe your guys questions might be answered. Now we're going to check on someone in New Haven real quick. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

 **Meanwhile At New Haven**

"WHAAA!" Cried a very frustrated AJ as he was having his diaper being changed. All the while for the changing his diaper was really having second thoughts as of right. For Christa it wasn't no picnic as she had the unfortunate job of changing the only baby in New Haven his diaper. She was doing it because a still very worried and tired Clementine was taking a well deserved rest. It was only a few hours ago Samuel and Erik went out, and soon Morales and his team soon followed. But for Clementine it felt a lot longer than a few hours for the poor worried girl. It bothered her so much that she had to invite Christa to help watch AJ as she felt so tired and fatigued for some odd reason. She would have also invited Chasity too but right she was currently doing one of her assigned duties of today, which was helping in the mess hall. So it was only Christa and AJ at the moment while Clementine was resting in Samuel's bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry little guy. But you want to be nice and clean when Clementine wakes up don't you?" Christa said as she tried to reason with the little baby as she just about done finishing changing his diaper. Now Christa at first was thinking that AJ would continue to cry until it would cause Clementine to wake up. But surprisingly, the crying stopped. This made the woman look down at AJ who stopped his fussing and look up at Christa with a cute blank stare.

' _Hmm, didn't actually think that would work.'_ Christa thought as she was just about done changing AJ's diaper. She then threw the now dirty diaper to a tiny trash can by the front door. After making sure the dirty diaper made it with its target, Christa began to pick up AJ from the kitchens table and gently held hi closer to her chest. She then proceeded to walk towards the club chair and sit down as there was nothing better to do but wait for Clementine to wake up and takeover for her. So now all Christa had to do was wait. But for the baby in her arms, he had other plans by the looks of it. As Christa let out a very tired sigh, AJ was beginning to cry yet again. As soon as the crying began, Christa let out a very tired and frustrated groan. After a brief moment of thinking and wondering what could be wrong, it wasn't because he had a dirty diaper because she took care of that. So it only had to one thing.

"Well, you might bit gassy… am I right little guy?" Christa asked the still fussy AJ like she was expecting an answer, but nothing came except more crying from the frustrated little baby. Christa then started to pat AJ's tiny back gently, while she gently held him close to her chest as she continued to pat his back. She then started hum a little lullaby she knew, so it could help calm AJ down which it did as his wailing suddenly stopped as she started to hum gently. Seeing that the lullaby was helping, decided to continue on humming the gentle lullaby. Soon after about a couple of minutes of humming the peaceful lullaby to AJ. He started to slowly fall asleep as he heard the gentle humming, along side the faint heart beat from Christa as his head was resting comfortable by her chest. Soon after finishing the quiet and peaceful lullaby, Christa looked down at the now sleeping AJ which caused her to have a faint smile on her face. But then she started to feel a little disheartened as she thought back to a time not long ago… when she was going to be mother… when she and Omid were going to be parents.

' _I wonder… would have I been a good mother? Would have I been able to take care of my baby… like Clementine has been doing for this little guy sleeping in my arms?_ ' Christa thought with a hint of sadness in her eyes, for her… it was still hard to think about her family. Her lover who she would have given her life for, gone I a blink of an eye. Her baby… who never got the chance to experience life, but maybe that was for the best as her thoughts traveled back to how the world is now today. As a human being she wouldn't want to have a child let alone a baby experience life in such a grim and horrible world, but as a mother… she would have given anything to hold her baby one more time. As Christa continued to think back to those days, tears began to fall slowly down her face.

"I must look pathetic, sitting here and crying my eyes out." Christa said in a whisper like tone as she continued to cry as she held onto AJ who was still sleeping peaceful. All the pain and sorrow, Christa just couldn't hold in anymore and she didn't have the faintest idea why? It wasn't a problem for her to keep her emotions in check all these months now, so why was she having so much trouble now? Christa's attention then went down to the sleeping form of AJ who looked peaceful. Then a sudden realization hit her, was it because of AJ… the little baby sleeping in her arms?

' _Could that be it? Am I acting because this little guy in my arms right now is making feel… like a mother?'_ Christa thought as she had a shocked expression, she then looked down at AJ once more but was surprised to see the little baby awake with his eyes wide open. Those bright and dark brown eyes of hope, looking up at sorrow filled and tear filled eyes. For Christa, it was kind of surreal the way AJ was looking up at her. It wasn't the look that baby look at you with confusion or fascination, but a look that was beyond that. But before Christa could say or do anything. AJ started to reach out to Christa's face with his tiny hand, as if he was trying to comfort the poor crying woman. When the small hand touched the cheek of Christa, the only thing she could do was look down at the innocent face of AJ who's eyes were filled with innocence and hope… things that she had learn over time to forget.

Christa didn't know why, but she felt a strange but familiar feeling inside. It felt like she had a warm feeling wash over her. It was a feeling she had long since forgotten until now. The same feeling she had when she met Omid, when they shared their first cast, when she found out she was going to be mother… but that feeling was lost to her when she first held her child for the first time… but also the last as well. That feeling disappeared when the life from her baby boy was gone, as she held him for his first and last moments on this earth. Seeing this baby, holding him in her arms like she did with hers, seeing the light and innocence in his eyes… made her remember Omid Jr… her dead baby boy. Tears then began to return as she looked down at AJ who was still looking at her… with those eyes. She then started to hold him a little closer as she cried, remembering her mistakes and loses… and most importantly her son.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… for everything. I never deserved you or anyone… not Omid… not the friends and family I've lost… especially not Clementine. She didn't need me with her, she especially didn't need the hate and resentment I held towards her. All because I was too weak." Christa said a sorrow filled tone as she closed her eyes, still holding onto AJ who could only look at the grieving and crying woman. For once, Christa was letting everything out. Because right now to her she wasn't holding onto AJ, she was holding onto her dead baby. And as this was happening a now a wake Clementine, who was still pretending to be asleep on Samuel's bed, could only she'd a few tears as she heard the woman she cared for like a mother… let her grieve out. And all the while… completely unaware of someone else close to her… was in extreme danger beyond New Havens walls.

 **With Samuel And The Scout Team**

"GOD DAMNIT, YOU GUYS WE NEED TO GET THESE GUYS BACK TO NEW HAVEN NOW!" Erik yelled out to the remaining members of the scout team who weren't injured or dying by blood loss. Right at this moment his shouts were met with deaf ears because of all the gunfire taking place over his head. Right Erik was trying his best to stop both Morales and Samuel dying from blood loss as he had placed the both of them behind couch to shield them from anymore bullets shot from outside. He had placed his gun on the ground and had both his hands on both Morales and Samuel's wounds to stop the bleeding as she continued to put pressure on the wounds. Right now he ripped bits of shirts as rags to help stop the bleeding but was having little success with Morales. As there was still pool of blood forming on the ground curtesy of Morales other bullet wound located behind his back. It presented a major problem but as of right now Erik couldn't do a thing about it.

"SHIT GUYS, I DON'T THING MORALES IS GOING TO MAKE IT! HE AND SAM NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR NOW! ARE YOU ASSHOLES EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Erik cried out with anger and fear as he didn't want Morales or god forbid Samuel to die. He looked to the remaining members of the scout team as they were returning fire at their attackers who had just shot both Morales and Samuel. For Talyne as of right couldn't talk at the moment as she was shooting out the window where Morales was looking out and got shot from. For the rest of them it was another story, as both Russell and Vince were taking cover from the gunfire at bullets continued to be shot, from both outside and inside. But right now it seemed that Vince was the only one who heard what Erik was saying as the other were a bit busy trying not to get shot.

"LOOK ERIK WE KNOW, BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT IF THESE FUCKS OUTSIDE ARE STILL SHOOTING US! ARE ONLY CHANCE IS THE RADIO OUTSIDE IN THE TRUCK OR WE ALL GET TO IT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF YOU CAN'T CALM DOWN… ERIK BOTH OF THEM NEED YOU SO JUST TRY YOUR BEST!"Vince yelled at Erik who looked shocked as Vince looked at him with hardened and serious expression. Erik knew that Vince was right, even though he didn't want to. Erik then looked down at the unconscious but alive Samuel and Morales with a ping of sadness. He knew that Samuel had the best chance of Morales who was shot right below one of his lungs by the looks of it. There was also the problem with him still losing a lot blood from the gun shot wound behind his back, so Morales chances were slim at best. Erik's attention soon fell upon Samuel as he glad he fell into unconsciousness, that bullet wound on his shoulder looked like it hurt like hell.

' _Damnit, what the hell are we going to do!?'_ Erik thought angrily as he continued to put pressure on Samuels wound and Morales's, as gunfire kept being heard all around him. Erik hated to admit it… but things were looking grim… and he couldn't do a fucking thing to stop it.

To Be Continued

AN: Well it looks like shoot is going down, on both Samuel and Clementine's end. Did Christa have closure she deserves? Are Samuel and Morales going to make it? Who the hell are attacking the scout team? Well like always you'll find out in the chapters to come. Sorry that this took awhile but I kinda busted my right hand when I was training so… writing has been bit hard but not impossible. Yeah so don't worry I'm still writing and I'm fine. Oh and if you're reading my other stories worry not because I'm still working hard on those. Now thanks for reading and please do leave a review. See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Talks And Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, tv show, comics, games. They belong to their respective owner or owners

IMPORTANT AN: What is up… yeah I know… it has been a good minute since I came out with a new chapter. But I need sometime to think and recuperate because I received a very nasty cut which got really infected. But luckily I'm alright now… but still feeling some after affects from the meds and the cut itself. So while I'm still writing I might be still a be a bit slow so forgive me. The other thing I was thinking about is me writing here on this beloved site. A lot of serious stuff, which I hope some of you can understand. I also know most of you are fellow writers as well so some of you might know what I'm talking about. But like I said, I had a lot of things to think about a lot of things… so that also means I have a lot to talk about. For one I decided to put two of my stories on hold for now, because me writing four stories at the same time is just too tiring for me. Now that doesn't mean I'm giving up on those stories, oh heck no, it just means I won't be working on those till a certain time. It could be until I finish this story or until I think it's alright for me to work on those again. So in the meantime I will be working on this story and one other indefinitely, at least until I think otherwise and I'm prepared to continue on the others. Thank you for reading my little note here, I'm sorry if you are fan or regular reader of my other stories, but remember… I'm not abandoning my Steven Universe or Young Justice stories. I'm just putting them on hold. On for how long I don't know, but don't worry. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

' _W-where am I?'_ Thought a very weak but still very alive Samuel. Right now for the young boy all he could feel was pain as first, but then all of a sudden he started to feel at ease. Though some pain still remained, it wasn't as intense as it was a minute ago. Now that the pain had past there only left one more thing to do. Figure out what hell happened? Samuel started open his eyes, slowly as it kind of put a strain on him for some strange reason. At first he saw was a bright light but as his eyes adjusted he could see he was looking up at the ceiling of a room. More precise, the living room of a house. It took only about half a minute until it hit like a stack of bricks. The immense pain he felt on his shoulder, the thick wetness he felt on the on the floor. He was shot… by a gun and now was bleeding on the floor. At least that's what he thought at first, but then slowly after a few minutes his vision started to clear and he began to hear people talking. Though it was faint as if he could hear it through a wall, he could still hear it

"Look, now I'm not saying we leave one of them. God no, I'm just saying we have to prepare for the worst case scenario." Said a voice, a deep and young voice from what Samuel heard. Thinking back on it now, he knew who that voice belonged to. The voice clearly belonged to Vince. Samuel started to blink as he continued to look up at the ceiling. He then started to slowly try and get up, but it soon proved to be too much strain on him. Samuel's attention then went to his injured shoulder, which was now sloppily wrapped up to stop the bleeding. The wrapping appeared to belong from a piece of cloth from a shirt most likely. The young survivor's attention then went to what he saw around him. He could see bullet casings all around the room, there were bullet holes all around the walls and broken glass everywhere on the floor. But what got his attention the most was red and wet sustenance on the floor too. Which was blood… more precise his blood.

"Look Vince, I get what you're getting at! But even if we go along with what you're saying we still got the problem with the assholes outside who are just as friendly as the walkers!" Said a soft yet loud tone that was feminine by the sound of it, and by the sound of it the person speaking was clearly ticked off. It didn't take a genius to know who was speaking. Talyne seemed to be in a very foul mood, most likely from getting shot at and both him and Morales getting shot. Then after about a minute, it hit like a stack of bricks.

' _MORALES! HE GOT SHOT TOO!'_ Samuel thought as anxiety started to take over as his worry for the large man had taken over. Samuel turned to his right to see a heavily bandaged Morales who looked… dead by all means. But soon Samuel rethought that very notion as he saw Morales breathing. To slow for comfort but still breathing. Seeing the man he just reconciled with only a few minutes ago on the floor, shot and by the looks of it clinging to life right now. Gave Samuel the strength he needed to try and get up, no matter how much it put a strain on him. Samuel started to take deep breaths as he was preparing to make his move, then after about a solid few seconds he started to get up. And soon he started to regret it a little as he stopped half way, right now he had his hands on the floor using them as support so he wouldn't fall. But his arm where his shoulder was hit was starting to hurt real bad, as if it was on fire. He would have fallen to the floor then and there if it wasn't for his other arm supporting him.

"Shit!" Samuel cursed as he could feel some of the pain remain as he tried to stand up again. He almost started to cry as the pain kept coming, after a few intense minutes of thinking and praying that what came next didn't hurt as much as it did now. The young Arapahoe native took a really deep breath and forced himself up with all his might! Soon he was now standing up with blood under his feet and more pain surfacing around his arm and mainly his shoulder. Samuel's expression was one filled with pain surprisingly relief. The pain most likely coming from his shoulder and arm, and the relief that he accomplished what he set out to do. And probably because the pain was beginning to dissipate, but was still present but not as much as a few minutes ago though. Samuel then looked to his wounded and bandaged shoulder with a regretful expression now.

"Great... this is going to be a fun discussion with Natalie when I get back. Especially when Clementine sees this… oh the cute glare and the yelling I'm gonna get… just great." Samuel said to himself with a slight chuckle with a small smirk as he could just see it now. Natalie giving him a very heated lecture while fixing his wound, Clementine's cute face giving him the nastiest glare she could make. Then giving him a tight hug or small peck on the lips or cheek, because he came to her. But soon enough that smirk disappeared as he looked around the room he was in, which was the living room by the looks of it. He could see bullet casings and hold all around the floor and room. The still wet but drying blood on the floor with pieces of glass here and there. Overall to him, shit looked bad… very bad. That's when a sense of dread and sorrow filled his heart and mind.

"That's… if I get back." Samuel said in a voice which was devoid of emotion, he knew that he shouldn't think that way of course. Especially since he made a promise to Clementine before he left. Which by the looks of it he might not keep that promise. Things overall right now looked grim, he was shot and so was Morales who by the looks of it won't even survive the ride home… or the night. Having his thoughts return regarding the large council member, made Samuel feel more worse than he is now. Samuel looked down to the unconscious, slow breathing man who didn't even deserve to be in the spot he is now. While Morales didn't make Samuel feel very welcomed back in New Haven ever since he had his first run in with getting in trouble. That was water under the bridge between them now. There was also the fact he was a father too, Morales had two kids right around Samuel's age or younger. Just by remembering that little detail made Samuel feel like he was going to throw up. Which he may have done if not for the voices of the rest of the team talking most likely in another room. But the other reason why could hear them was mainly because they were yelling.

"HEY, I'M NOT LEAVING ETHER ONE OF THEM IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING! ESPECIALLY SAMUEL, SO YOU CAN ALL FUCK OFF!" Yelled a voice that Samuel instantly recognized, the owner of that voice belonged to Erik. Who sounded very unhappy, Samuel then recalled the bits of conversation Vince and Talyne had just after he woke up. That's when the feeling of dread and fear start to bubble in Samuel.

' _A-are they talking about leaving one of us. W-what the fuck, just because I got shot doesn't mean I'm fucking hopeless!'_ Samuel thought angrily as he clenched his hand with the exception of the one where his injured shoulder was, though he didn't like to curse even if he kept to himself. While Samuel did curse on the occasion, this moment as of right now called for it. Soon after thinking it over, Samuel decided it was now to reveal to his "fellow teammates". Samuel started to walk towards where the voices had originated. He then proceeded to walk down the houses hallway to the room the others were in currently. Though the young man would have been sore by just walking around cause he was just shot minutes ago. The anger he was feeling washed away a bit of the soreness, a little bit was still present. But as Samuel continued to walk slowly to his destination, he gave one last regret filled look to Morales who was still unconscious. Then he continued on his way, not noticing that Morales's breathing was beginning to get slower… and slower….

To Be Continued

AN: Well… shit… things are looking very grim for our young hero… if you can consider Samuel a hero that is? Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that… and if you love Morales. But I'm not saying or insinuating anything. Also if you think I'm making Vince a dick, I'm really trying not to because hey, Vince is a survivor. I mean for god sakes he had to shoot someone and leave them for dead to save himself and someone else from walkers. The world of the walking dead changes people, everyone should know that by now. Anyways still sorry about me not updating and hope you understood why, also to those who've I haven't had the chance to use your OCs. Don't worry, your time is coming, trust me. Well… thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Vivid Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, TV show, games and comics. They belong to their respective owner or owners.

AN: Hey guys, it sure has been awhile. But if any of you know, I was taking a well deserved and doing a lot of thinking. The other reason is because I've been having a bit of writer's block… which I know most of you can understand. If not then I'm deeply sorry, but you all have to remember to some of us this is a hobby. To some they take this so seriously that they sometimes update for days without stop. But I'm not like that… so I hope you can all understand why I decided to take a break from writing. But don't worry now because I'm back so please be patient since I'm trying to get back into the groove. Now before we get right into the action and what happens next for Samuel and his team… most important what happened to Morales. I decided to shed some light on Samuel's life… before he was who he is right now. When he was just trying to survive in his younger days in the apocalypse. Now enough of me talking… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

' _God… this sucks!'_ Thought a still very sore Samuel as he tried his best to walk in the halls of the house. To most it would just be a simple walk, take a couple of steps and there you are! But not for Samuel… it took about all his strength to just keep standing and moving. After about a few seconds of walking Samuel decided to use the walls as support. His breath started to get heavy and his wound started to hurt again. Much worse this time in fact. His vision started to get blurry and he felt like falling asleep now. He couldn't hear the voices talking ahead now, ether they shut the door of the room they were in… or it was because he was just losing it now. Now out of nowhere he started to get a splitting headache of all things, his stomach felt like he was about to vomit all of his breakfast this morning too.

' _Great just great… guess I lost a lot more blood than I thought. I-I think… I'm going to rest for a bit now. Yeah just for a bit.'_ Samuel thought to himself as he dropped to the ground and landed on his ass. He than decided to slowly move to the wall and support himself sitting up. So after about a second he got to the wall and sat down pressing his back against the wall. He than took a deep breath and slowly look up at the ceiling…and started to think back on his life. Not because he thought he was going to die, oh hell no, just… to remember how many people he's met on this crazy ride called life.

His thoughts went before the outbreak, before the dead started to walk. His dad, his mom, his baby brother… his grandfather and his grandmother. His family… god it felt strange to think about them of all times now. Especially since he was shot and feeling the affects of blood loss now too. Man what would they say in a time like this? His mom and grandma would be freaking out and causing a ruckus. His dad would be ready to scalp the guy who shot him… his grandfather would scold him for being to careless about getting shot. Thinking this made Samuel chuckle, while his grandfather was not the best person to get along with… he was still always there for him. He alongside with his dad taught him everything he knows now, how to track, how to hunt and use a bow… how to survive. God it drove him crazy, his grandparents lived up in Wyoming so he had no idea if they were alive or not. He hoped they were live of course, but he doubt that his grandma could survive without her meds and his grandfather would die before he let anything happen to her.

' _Man… he sure was stubborn. Guess I'm like him more than I think.'_ Samuel thought solemnly. He missed them… all of them. He gave another sigh as he closed his eyes, he hated feeling sentimental. It made feel weak and defenseless. Like how he was before he decided to man up, right after about three weeks into the outbreak. When he was the scared little boy alone in the big bad world. God those days were terrible, he was alone, cold, scared and of course hungry. He was held up in abandoned shed, in the backyard of an abandoned house which he tried to reach before some walkers scared him off into the shed. He remembered that day very vividly. The day he changed…for better or worse.

 _Flashback_

 _Samuel felt the cold air around him, the cold wind pushing against the shed walls. Right now the only thing keeping him from freezing was his small red and black jacket he had on when he left for school. And that was three weeks ago. Three weeks since this while nightmare began, three weeks since he saw his parents eating his baby brother… alive. Just by thinking about made Samuel want to throw up, it even brought shivers to his whole body. Most likely that was from the cold. But he didn't care. His stomach continued to growl, it had been four days since he even got the chance to rest and eat anything at all. The only thing keeping him moving was his fear… fear of being eaten by those things or worse… turning into one of them. Just like his parents were._

 _His thoughts were suddenly silence when he started to hear the moaning. God he hated it. It had been about six hours since those things scared him in hear. At least they didn't see him when he locked himself in here. He took one last look around the shed to see tools ranging from simple gardening and other things. Some were sharp to the touch and some were blunt enough to break a hole in a wall. His thoughts than went back to what he was thinking not to long ago. Samuel knew that he wasn't going to last long in this shed. Especially the way he was doing now. He was cold, hungry and most importantly tired. His choice was ether die here cooped up here in this shed… or probably die out there while trying to break into that house. Where the chances of finding food and shelter for the night were in his favor._

" _I-I… don't want to die. Especially not here… a-alone." Samuel whispered as he started to cry a little. After a few minutes of crying, he could hear the moaning coming closer to the shed door. Soon enough he now started to hear growling and one of those things push against the door trying to get in but the door was locked. Samuel than quickly stopped crying and stood up and backed as far away from the door. He doubt those door's hinges could handle anymore stress since they were rusted to hell. So ether out fear or plain stupid bravery, Samuel grabbed the nearest toll he could reach as a weapon. Which happened to be a rusty sharp pitchfork. He held it up like a spear towards the door. Sweat started to fall down his face and neck, his hands started to shake. He was afraid, not because he was afraid to kill. He hunted with his dad and grandfather from time to time. The only thing he was afraid of was dying. It's a bit different than hunting since a deer doesn't want to eat your face off. A whole lot different too is that… they still looked human. How can a little kid kill another human being without feeling fear._

 _His breath soon started to get heavy and he started to shake in fear as one of the doors hinges came off. Samuel knew that the thing outside was going to break in any minute now. Many things were going through Samuel's mind as of right now. That he was going to die here in this shed… alone and sacred. That he was going to end just like that thing outside. End up like his parents and any other poor sap who got bit by those things. His heart started beat faster now as he saw the last hinge break off the door. It felt like time started slow down all around him, he saw the door slowly fall towards the sheds floor with one of those things falling along with it. He than saw another slowly entering behind the one falling. Samuel didn't know why, but he couldn't stop looking them in the eye. Their eyes were a milky white mixed with a bit of yellow and red. All devoid emotion and life, the eyes that belonged to the dead._

 _But that's not all what Samuel saw in them, not by a long shot. He saw the eyes that belonged to his mom and dad. Or whatever the hell was eating his baby brother. Soon enough his fear turned into something unexpected. Anger… that's all he felt now for some odd reason. Ether it was instinct or his fight or flight activating. Samuel didn't seem to care or notice at moment. Because right he did the most stupidest thing a person would do in a situation like this. He decided to charge right towards the danger! He held the pitchfork up as he ran to the nearest one of them which was on the floor with door on the ground now. All the while his face was filled with anger and hate!_

 _As he was now in range of spearing the one on the floor, the one coming behind it enter the shed's door way. Seeing this made Samuel act out of panic. Now his target was the coming at him with its hands out reaching towards him. Samuel quickly cocked his arm and tighten his grip on pitchfork, he than with all his might speared his would be attacker in the head. It almost made Samuel cringe as he heard a sickening sound and blood ooze from the walker as he pierced into the front of its face where the eyes were located. Samuel then tried his damn best to pull the pitchfork out from the now dead walker's head but found out he couldn't. This soon presented a problem as the walker on the floor now started to get up slowly. Now to make matters worse the now dead walker started to fall, with the pitchfork still stuck in its head. Samuel than had to let go or risk falling down as well. Which would mean be easy pickings for the still very much alive walker getting up._

 _Now… Samuel was completely unarmed as the walker now stood up with a hungry look in its eyes. Than it started to slowly stalk towards Samuel who knew he had to act fast. With the walker inching closer, Samuel grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon which so happened to be a heavy wrench. Samuel knew he couldn't kill this thing in a fair fight. Mainly because of his size compared to this things. But what he had on his side was the fact he was smarter than this thing. He's seen these things wonder around like mindless drones and be attached to anything that made noise. So at least that's what he had in his favor. Now all he needed to do was come up with a plan quickly. After a few seconds of thinking Samuel decided to do one thing he saw in a horror movie. Now movies and real life were far apart as can be and usually didn't work out most of time in a serious situation like this. But what else could he do?_

" _Alright you ghoul faced freak! Come here… right towards me!" Samuel said as he taunted the walker towards him. Hoping to make it mad, but by the looks of it. It only seemed to care about doing one thing. And that's wanting to chop on Samuel, so he decided to use that in his favor. As the walker continued to limp slowly towards Samuel. He knew it was the right time to strike! Samuel acted quickly as the walker was now in a good distance to put his plan into action. The young Arapahoe boy then proceeded to run right towards the walkers. But instead of attacking head on. He quickly sidestep to the right of the walker, he then used the wrench and swigged it right into the walker's right leg with so much force. That the walker then fell to the ground face first. Now as it laid on the shed floor helpless and trying to get back up. Samuel knew what he had to do next. He raised the wrench in his hand, he then brought it down right into the walker's head. That all what could be heard was a sickening crack. The blow clearly caused some major damage to the walker. But Samuel didn't stop there… not by a long shot._

 _Samuel after taking a quick breath raised the wrench again, and hit the walker again. He then raised his wrench and did it again, again and… again. With each blow that hit the made contact with the walker's head. More sickening sounds followed too, and blood soon started to ooze from the back of its head. Then soon after oozing, blood just started to squirt onto Samuel clothes and bits onto his face. But by the looks of it. It seemed Samuel didn't care as all he cared about was caving the walker's head into nothing but a bloody wet mess. It took almost a two minutes before Samuel to just stopped his onslaught on the now dead walker. His jacket, shirt and some bits of his face and pants were covered in blood and even bits of brain matter were here and there too. Soon enough Samuel's expression of anger quickly changed into shock, fear… and then regret. He then started to shake again, his stomach turned as he looked down at what he had just done._

" _W-w-what… happened? D-did I do this?" Samuel said in a low and shaky tone as he got up and fell down on his butt. He still couldn't believe what he had done, it was so hard to believe that a boy could do something so gruesome. He… knew it was ether them or him. But it didn't help. Samuel just continued to stare down at the now dead walker. He then turned around to see the walker he impaled with the pitchfork was laying the floor. Seeing the blood… so much blood. It finally took a toll for Samuel as he threw up his lunch, which wasn't much, on the sheds blood soaked floor. After a quick few seconds of throwing up, Samuel suddenly stopped and quickly ran out of the shed like it was on fire. He started to take quick but calm breaths, trying his best to collect himself. But that would have to wait because he then started to hear more of those things closing in. A bit to close._

 _Samuel looked to his right where he could see more walkers slowly limping towards him. With only minutes to spare, Samuel decided to act quickly and run towards the house. He then broke into a quick dash to the laundry room window, since knowing full well the back door was locked since he checked before those walkers cornered him in the shed. Luckily enough the window was open, which was also small but large enough for Samuel to enter. Which he was very thankful for. As Samuel got closer, he made a quick jump and reached for the window for dear life. And with ether by dumb luck or sheer determination, his hands grabbed onto the bottom rail and with all his strength he could muster he climbed through the window._

 _As he entered through the window, he fell hard on the floor but quickly recovered as his fear for the walkers closing rivaled whatever pain or discomfort he was feeling. He made quick haste as he got up and proceeded to shut the window and locked it. He than quickly hid behind the large washing machine, praying and hoping that the walkers outside didn't see him jump through the window. Luckily enough after a few seconds of waiting, he heard nothing. No moaning or groaning, no bangs or any noise through the house. It was quiet…and Samuel was thankful for that. He took a very well deserved breath and sighed in relief. He then decided to finally collect himself. He started to inspect himself, searching for any bites or scratch. In the whole "exchange" with the walkers in the shed, Samuel couldn't remember if any one of those things manage to get lucky. Within a few minutes searching, Samuel was thankful not to find anything. But dreaded the fact he was covered in blood and… whatever else he was covered in?_

" _God… that… that was… terrible." Samuel said to himself in a low tone. He than proceeded to touch his face and felt bits of a wet substance which didn't take long for him to figure out was blood. It wasn't his blood, thank god for that, but… that didn't help ether. He couldn't shake the fact of what he did to those… things. Samuel always knew his anger always got the better of him, which was also one of his major flaws too. But who knew that he could "that" with only anger. Samuel's thoughts and worries soon disappeared when he noticed a large mirror placed on the laundry door. He was shocked and little frighten on what he saw. He didn't just see himself and how he looked covered in blood and dirt. It the message he saw on the mirror that frighten him. In bright bold red scribbled letters, which appeared to be written in lipstick or a red marker… at least that's what Samuel hoped for anyways. It said..._ _ **WE ALL CHANGE. GOD HELP US.**_ _This made Samuel start to feel dread and regret as he looked again at the message and then himself through the mirror. It was only three weeks ago that he was just a normal kid worrying about school, bullies, homework, a new video coming out soon and making his parents proud and happy. Now he was a orphaned scared little boy covered in blood and god knows what else. After a minute of pondering, Samuel soon noticed a small orange beanie on the ground. It looked almost spotless as it appeared to be recently washed._

 _Samuel then touched his short but wild black hair. He then also felt his ears which were cold to the touch. After a few seconds of thinking it over, Samuel decided who whether owed the orange beanie before wouldn't need. Especially considering how the occupants who lived here left in a hurry and didn't care about leaving anything for looters. Samuel picked up the beanie and placed in onto his head. Though Samuel hated to admit, he liked the color._

" _Guess… we do all changed… for better or worse." Samuel said simple as he continued to look at the mirror… and right into his reflection's eyes. Then he tightly closed his eyes… hoping that maybe this was all a nightmare and that he wake up in his bed. And then his parents would come in and tell him everlasting fine and it was just a nightmare. But when did hoping ever got you anywhere?_

 _End Of Flashback_

"It never got you anywhere. And yet here I am still hoping this damn nightmare will end." Samuel said simply and weak, he looked worst for wear than before. Especially considering how sickly and tired he looked. But still somehow he tried his best to stay awake and power through it. Most would consider because he stubborn or maybe just one hell of a tough kid. No… it was the fact his thoughts were focused on a promise he made and two very special individuals he met not to long ago. And the fact… he was scared for the first time in a long too. Scared that he wouldn't keep that promise. Samuel's thoughts were suddenly halted when he heard a sound he knew all to common now. The sounds of a walker! Samuel turned his head to the other end of the hall which led to the... living room. Samuel then saw a large figure standing at the end of the hallway looming in the shadows. The figure was covered in dried and wet blood, it took only a second fir Samuel to recognize the large figure. And then his fear and disbelief took over.

"Oh my god… M-morales… is that… you?" Samuel asked with fear and disbelief, his question was answered as he saw the figure came out into the light. Revealing a now turned Morales… who slowly started move towards the helpless Samuel. Who could only look on in horror as the now recently turned Morales advanced towards him.

To Be Continued

AN: Well…shit… Morales is dead… well kind of. Samuel's sad past is revealed and how he knew he needed to change quickly in order to survive. It seems Samuel's fate is sealed by the now advancing Morales who would like nothing but to chop on our young hero. What will happen? Will he survive? Will the others freaking even notice!? WHEN WILL THERE BE MORE SAMUEL AND CLEMENTINE MOMENTS!? Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for reading… it's good to be back. And don't forget to leave a review. See ya!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Seeing A Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, TV show, games and comics. They belong to their respective owner or owners.

AN: Hello, I have returned. Now I did say I was still trying to get back in the groove. So it's been a bit hard to come up with a schedule for my stories and when to update them. So I just said "to hell with it" and just try to update as much as I can towards to all my stories. Now for some of you, this story will drastically change. From good to worse or worse to good I'll let you be the judge of that. Because like I said, there's a lot of people to introduce still, good guys and bad guys. Pasts will be revealed and hatred and distrust will surface. People will die… or become something worse. Basically some serious shit people. I mean come on I just freaking killed Morales and turned him into a freaking walker! It's only going to get rough from here on out with Samuel and Clementine. Now enough of me talking… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! P.S sorry for being gone, but I had recently got DayZ Standalone and it is so fun. Hope you all can understand. Also… if you saw E3 and saw what I saw about the walking dead… then you know I can't wait for season 3! Man, our little Clementine has grown up. And apparently lost a finger… and who ever did it… well, let's just say things will transpire if I meet him or her or it.

Samuel's breathing was slow and heavy, his heart was beating like a humming bird's. He started to break in a cold sweat as his whole body became cold. To make matters worse he started to shake as well. For the first time in a long time, Samuel was afraid. As the young Arapahoe native looked down towards the hall, he saw Morales… or what was Morales. Gone was the brave councilman and loving father to his children. Now all that remained was a empty husk of his former self. It all felt like a bad dream, or nightmare in this case. Samuel still couldn't believe Morales had turned! It was only minutes ago, he was still breathing… but anything could have happened. It takes only few hours or a day at most for a person to turn if bitten. But for those who just die because of natural or unnatural causes… he had no idea. Back at New Haven most of its residents who pass on from ether old age or sickness are quarantine before they can turn. So only people who are allowed near them are guards, doctors, nurses and of course family and friends.

So only those on the Council and a select few know how long it takes to turn. Guess the council thought that information wasn't need to know, probably thought most people would panic or couldn't handle the truth. Heck, Samuel couldn't blame them. It's hard enough for himself to stomach that when he passes or his love ones, they will end up as walkers. God it was hard enough to accept that. But that was his life now, all of their lives now. But enough of about what's to come. Right now at this very moment is all that mattered. Mainly because he was staring right into the milky white eyes of a now recently turned Morales. Samuel was chilled to the bone as he continued to stare down the hall towards Morales. Morales started to groan and moan softly as he slowly started to close in on the helpless Samuel. Samuel then started to crawl away as fast as possible and with all the strength he could muster. He tried to yell or scream for help, but he couldn't find strength to do so. Ether because of the fear or his instincts to run.

Whatever reason didn't matter now. All that matter right now was getting away for Morales. Well… what used to be Morales. It was hard for the young boy to continue to call the walker what it or he was once was. As the walker proceeded to continue on it's path to Samuel. The young boy still tried his best to get away from the walker in front of him, he would have continued to back up. Until he was forcefully stopped when he hit a wall. That's when Samuel's worst fears came to life. He couldn't go anywhere! With him stuck and no where to go, unable to find the strength to yell for help or scream with a now recently turned Morales coming towards him. He was going to die… right here in this hallway with help in arms reach. Samuel never thought that's how he would go out. Sure he could probably get away from Morales and yell for help. But in that amount of time anything could happen, he could get bit or Morales could aim straight for his throat and stop any chance Samuel had. He also doubted he could probably do any resistance to Morales. Samuel was clearly outweighed by Morales in size and stature, especially considering how injured he was.

' _Well… looks like this is it for me. Man… never thought I bite the dust like this. But… in a sense I guess I kind of knew that. With my luck anyways, finally found something to keep living for and this happens. God sure has a sense of humor.'_ Samuel thought as Morales continued coming his way towards the young boy. Even with his life in danger and scared out of his mind. Samuel sure did know how to get a bit of humor out of it. But in a weird sense he was right. He was probably going to die here in this hallway. It wasn't that uncommon for that to happen in times like these. Samuel had seen it more times then he could count. Out scavenging or hunting, he always saw things like that ether the aftermath of that or even in rarely when it was happening. Who would have guessed he would be in that very same situation that had befallen onto others. Especially considering how great his life was doing now, but getting shot and staring down at a walker coming at you was something he didn't put up there as great. But… Clementine and AJ… yeah that's something he put up there as great. Maybe even more.

' _Guess I'm going to have to break that promise I made to you… Clementine… you too AJ.'_ Samuel thought sadly with a small frighten smile. The more Morales got closer the more Samuel knew his end was coming. Now the undead Morales was a few steps away before he was right onto Samuel. Maybe for some it was a couple of seconds, but for Samuel… it more so than that. Now Samuel had heard stories about people's life flashing right before their eyes, but he never thought much about it. Until that is. Even though he couldn't explain it, he seeing that right now. It was just like lighting strike, but it also felt like film like from a movie theater. He saw everything, his first steps, his first birthday, his first day going to school and of course his first kiss. But… there was also bad ones too. The day the walkers showed up, his parents or what was once his parents eating his baby brother alive. All the things he witnessed and did to reach this point in his short life. Of course while most of it was bad, he had to admit it some of it was great. Meeting good and decent people like Natalie and Douglas. Meeting hard but honest folks who lost so much. And of course meeting people he grew to call friends… and maybe even more.

"I-it was a good life. I… just wished… I could spend it with you and AJ, Clementine." Samuel said softly as he saw Morales in arms reach now. Seeing the look in Morales eyes, those lifeless and emotionless eyes. For a split second, Samuel could have sworn he saw a bit of guilt… or maybe it was just nothing. Guess he would never know for sure than, because at that very moment Morales cane in for the kill! With his mouth open with bits of blood and saliva dripping down his own face. So when Morales dove downwards to the young injured boy, Samuel proceeded to close his eyes tightly as he awaited for the pain and anguish of his flesh being ripped off from Morales. But it never came. Instead… he heard a loud bang that sounded like it came from a gun!

 **BANG!**

That all what Samuel heard before he then heard a loud thud, almost like a person dropping to ground. Then whether against his better judgment or his curiosity. He opened his eyes with a slight hesitation. He opened them and turned to his right where he heard the thump, to see Morales… with a gunshot exit wound shown clearly on his forehead. Samuel could see blood leaking from the wound and his now lifeless eyes staring back at him… which were now "lifeless". The young Arapahoe native would have let out a deep sigh of relief, because it looked like he just dodged a bullet. But right now it looked like he had other worries. Mainly who the hell just saved him? Samuel then brought his attention go the end of the hallway, and what he saw made his blood freeze. He saw a man dressed in nothing but tanned elk clothing from head to toe, he wore tan brown moccasins with white and red beads decorated on top of them. He had the same skin color as Samuel, the same hair only longer. He also wore face paint like tribal Native American bared long ago. Red face paint covered his upper face while thick but small black lines of paint made an outline of the red paint. But that's not what shocked Samuel most of all. The other reasons why he was shocked is because the man had no weapon on him, not even a gun!? But the other reason… is because Samuel knew who this mysterious man was… he knew him his whole life.

"D-dad…" Was all Samuel could say before his eyes grew heavy and his vision got blurry. He then closed his eyes as it felt like all his strength had just suddenly disappeared, but before he fully closed his eyes. He turned and looked where his injured shoulder was because he started to feel pain and wet there. To his horror and shocked he saw that he had reopen his wound again as blood started to seep through the makeshift bandages. That's when Samuel started to hear muffled yelling and voices. And he could have sworn he heard his name. But he would never know as he welcomed darkness once again.

To Be Continued

AN: Well… looks like Samuel is ether losing it… or just plain hallucinating from the blood loss. Or maybe he really did saw his dad? That my friends I will leave up to all of you. It also seemed Samuel will live for another day, probably anyways. What will happen next? Are the individuals who shot at Samuel and killed Morales gone? Or outside just preparing for an ambush? You'll all find out as per usual in the next chapter or coming chapters. Like I said I apologize for not updating but DayZ is to damn addictive. Anyways if you're a fan for my Steven Universe story, have no fear that is the next thing I'm working as of right now. So don't worry. Anyways you know the drill, leave a review and hope you loved reading the chapter! See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead series, TV show, games and comics. They belong to their respective owner or owners

AN: Hey guys. Now I don't got much to say right now. Which is oddly strange for me. But I digress, anyways just want to say clear something for all of you who ate still confused about what happened with Samuel. Now just heads up some things are going to get really spiritual and maybe even religious in this chapter or the ones to come. Nothing too big and something I won't be trying to shoving down your guys throat. Just a little something that a few Native American tribes believe in. Now just to be clear, what Samuel or anyone else in my stories believe in. Be it Christianity or any other faith and if they down right don't believe in anything. It has nothing to do with me, as I think everyone has the right to believe in what they want. So hopefully you can understand. Whether what faith I believe in is for me to know and not for you guys to judge me why I don't want to share it with all of you. Alright, oh and by the way if you can't tell by the title of the chapter. Some of you guys might be pissed at me when this chapter ends. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

The first thing heard as he was starting to come to was just a series of loud bangs. Like you what you would hear from a gun or fireworks. He also heard yelling and shouting mixed in with the loud noises, for what ever reason he couldn't make them out. He couldn't try to open his eyes. He just felt… tired and numb, but not numb enough cause he could feel pain. Right where he got shot, he also felt a bit wet there as well. But he didn't want to dwell on that as he felt something else too, as if someone was carrying. He couldn't tell who of course, but he did knew for sure that it wasn't a woman. No, he doubt Taylne could even lift Samuel, but the girl had proven him how strong she was before. It's not every day you see someone rip off the head of a walker with ease. Just by thinking about that Samuel wanted to chuckle, call it a strange or dark sense of humor but not a lot of things to laugh about when people want to rob and kill you for scraps. Or when walking undead corpses want to eat you and your family for just the hell of it. He could take with what he got.

The shooting kept on going along with the shouting. It wasn't easy to hear that and not do a damn thing about it. But that's what Samuel did, he was just too tired to do anything. He felt cold started to shiver, which the person carrying could feel. But before said person could do or say anything, a loud shout could be heard and then suddenly Samuel heard humming. Humming that sounded like it came from a car engine. It was no brainer for Samuel to figure out that someone in his group or the ones shooting at them had started a car. It was safe to say that it was one of his since he could feel the sound of the engine getting closer to him, he could also feel the person carrying him running towards the car. Then Samuel heard a car door open and then felt the seats of a car or truck as the person carrying him laid him down gently? From the sound of the engine and the gunfire mixed with the shouting, there was no right way for Samuel to tell. Before Samuel could think of anything else. The gunfire got closer, than all of a sudden he heard glass breaking! Than Samuel felt a person hold onto him, most likely the person who was carrying shielding him from the gunfire. That wasn't all what was going as Samuel heard another shout.

"FUCK! FUCKING GO ALREADY! I'LL HOLD THESE BASTARDS OFF!" Yelled someone outside of the car as the gunfire continued hail upon the car. Samuel couldn't tell who the person yelling was, but it clearly belonged to a man. The person yelling sounded pretty in distress. But getting shot at would do that for anyone. Than all of a Samuel could hear more car doors opening most likely from the front of the car.

"SCREW THAT WE CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE YOU! JUST GET IN, HURRY!" Yelled someone else as gun shots could be heard in the car now. Most likely the person yelling and the other one in the car were returning fire at the people shooting at them. Samuel couldn't tell who the person yelling was, he… just felt too tired. He just wanted… he just wanted fall asleep. Even with everything going on around him.

"GOD DAMMIT THIS ISN'T UP FOR DISCUSSION, SAMUEL NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW! JUST GO! I'LL BE FINE!" Yelled the same person outside of car, the sounds of gunfire on both sides continued. Samuel wished he could open his eyes to see what was happening. But still he couldn't find the strength to do anything. All he could do was just listen.

"JESUS, WE HAVE TO GO! I'M SORRY BUT IT'S ETHER US OR HIM!" A feminine voice yelled which sounded an awfully like Taylne. But still, Samuel couldn't make heads or tails on what the hell was going on. For all he knew is that it was Erik who was yelling for them to leave him. Just by thinking that, dread and fear started to bubble inside him. Just the thought of leaving someone so close to him like a brother didn't sit to we'll with him. Maybe most wouldn't have a problem with it, but Samuel like wasn't most people. As the gunfire raged on around him. Samuel could still hear the two other voices from earlier arguing. It wasn't as loud as it was awhile ago. The gunfire muffled down the voices, or maybe it was just Samuel slowly slipping. But even with the gunshots echoing in the air and around him. Samuel could have sworn he heard something from one of the individuals arguing. It was hard to make out, but he did got some of it though.

"Look… don't worry… I'll be fine… if we can survived and escaped that herd from Howe's… then I can live through this easy… go." Said the person who was staying behind. The voice of the individual in question sounded caring and reassuring, the tone was calm and quiet. Overall it sounded like the one speaking was winning the argument. As the other individual was quiet, maybe because that person was trying to process what the other one said or trying his best to respond. But that wouldn't matter because the vehicle was beginning to move! And by what Samuel was feeling, it was moving pretty fast!

"NO! WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? STOP WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM! LET ME OUT!" Shouted the same person who the other one was arguing with moments ago. The person sounded in distress as the tone sounded angry and in a panic. Samuel could also hear what seemed to sound like a car door trying to be forced open and the person in front thrashing about. Then all of a sudden the person shielding Samuel earlier sat up to ether stop the person up front to get jump out the moving vehicle or something else.

"I'M SORRY, BUT IT WAS ETHER US LEAVING OR ALL OF US FUCKING DYING! BESIDES WE NEED TO GET SAMUEL TO A DAMN DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" Yelled Taylne who was mostly likely the person driving as she sounded hell bent on getting as far away from the gunfire and the people trying to kill them as humanly possible. But before Samuel could hear anything else, he just felt… tired. The voices and sounds around him started to get quieter. Soon after… Samuel just didn't hear anything now. Numbness started take over all around his body now. His shoulder where he got shot earlier was still in pain though for some odd reason? Samuel had no idea what was happening to him. Maybe the numbness was just his imagination, maybe he was just going into shock from the amount of blood he lost? Maybe that's it?

Well… for whatever reason it was, he didn't care. He was just so tired. No matter how uncomfortable he was right now. With the broken glass littered around him and the pain he was still feeling. He just didn't give a damn. He felt so weak… and he was alright with that. Sure he was scared of dying. Hell he was still trying to figure out from what he saw earlier was really his dad or his mind playing tricks on him cause the lack of blood flowing through him. Truth be told, he didn't want to know. It could have even been old death himself checking up on him for all he knew. Samuel couldn't make sense of it all.

' _I… don't know why? But… I'm scared. Am… I going to die?'_ Samuel thought as the voices and the sound of the engine were completely silent. He wasn't lying, he was scared. Sure he been close to dying a few times. But this time was different. Maybe cause he wasn't exactly scared what was going to happen to him. But what was going to happen to his friends… AJ… and most importantly Clementine. What was going to happen to them if he was gone? What the hell would anyone do if he died? Maybe some would miss him? Others might even celebrate that he's dead. Well… who knows? Only time would tell Samuel guessed.

' _Guess… I'll just sleep… for now and hopefully wake up in a bed and alive. At least I hope anyways.'_ Samuel thought solemnly as he just decided to let the darkness take him. He then quietly fell asleep as the people in the vehicle were silent. At least the one sitting in the back with Samuel who was gently patting Samuel's side softly. Then the person used his other had to pull something from his back. Which appeared to be a bow, Samuel's bow to be exact. The person then started tighten his grip on the bow, as he saw the blood smeared on parts of it. Most likely Samuel's blood. Who knows to be exact? The person holding the bow then gently put the weapon down as he used his now free hand to dig in his pants pocket. Then the person pulled out a slightly ripped up and dry blood cover photo. The photo showed a family, a happy family. Most likely the picture was taken before the walkers would be the person's guess. In the picture was a family of four, a father, a mother, a son and a daughter.

The father in the picture… was Morales. The person holding the picture presumably got it off Morales's corpse after he was put down. The person holding the picture started to feel terrible, as if the person wanted to cry or just let out a yell of anguish. But, he couldn't. He had other things to worry about. Like getting Samuel medical attention, wondering what the hell was happening to the person they left behind. Who the hell attacked them and killed Morales. Things… that looked pretty grim. The person then put the picture away back in his pocket as he now looked towards the passing trees as the vehicle drove on the road. It almost gave the person peace, like nothing bad had happened. No walkers, no dead Morales and not a seriously wounded Samuel laying beside him.

"Like nothing fucking happened." The person whispered as he continued to look out the vehicle's window.

To Be Continued

AN: Damn, shit sure does looked grim. Samuel's pretty messed up, Morales is fucking dead. Oh and someone got left behind, so yeah shit seems… pretty damn grim. Well, anyways what to apologize for being late as per usual. But you know how it goes. Hopefully with this new season of the walking dead TV show coming and season 3 of the telltale one coming too. On whether if I might implement some of the things we know so far about season 3 in the story like Clementine's missing finger or new characters will be up in the air until I play the game. So yeah. Now who do you guys think got left behind? And if I should write in the next chapter about what happens next to Samuel or check on Clementine and AJ in New Haven. I'll leave that up to you guys, so drop a review and tell me what you want and who you think got left behind. Thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


End file.
